Godzilla: Meet the Civilians
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Will Carter and his best friend Bianca Taylor head to San Francisco for a summer vacation to visit Bianca's cousin Sonya. What the trio doesn't know is that they're about to get involved with the organization Monarch as well as encountering the monster Godzilla. Takes place in the 2014 film to King of the Monsters to Godzilla vs. Kong.
1. Prologue - A Shocking Discovery

**A/N Hey, everyone. This is my first Godzilla fanfic and it would feature my OCs Will Carter and Bianca Taylor. This will take place in the 2014 movie and onwards to the 2019 sequel King of the Monsters and the 2020 sequel Godzilla vs Kong. Please bare with me if I make grammar mistakes. I will also switch my OCs' point of view in each of the chapter. So, let's get to the story and sit back, and enjoy.**

**Arc 1: Godzilla**

**I only own my OCs and I just happen to borrow the plotline.**

Prologue

Philippines, August 2, 1999

The green pastures and forests of the Philippines soared passed the glass windows of the MONRCH helicopter. Seated within, gazing out at the world around him was a Japanese gentleman wearing a small straw hat to protect himself from the heat of the day outside and sunglasses to protect his eyes from the blistering sun. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a deep olive green vest and matching pants. In his hand was an old watch given to him by his father long ago before his father's passing due to radiation sickness. He toyed with the watch almost unconsciously using his thumb to trace the outline of the insignia on the front.

A caucasian woman was seated beside him, watching him in silence. She understood the watches significance as the man's fingers curled around it. Among them are four American scientists, both married, are joining the expedition. She looked outside as they began to approach the mine, and outside her window she saw thousands of workers toiling away carrying heavy bags of dirt and rock, climbing long ladders, and carrying water buckets in the blistering heat.

The four of them pondered what awaited them and this new "big discovery" which lay ahead in a collapsed mine. The incident had been reported not more than two days ago, and their organization was the first to catch wind of it and investigate the occurrence.

"Drs., we're about to land. Please ensure your safety belts are both fastened until we bring the chopper to a complete stop." Asked the pilot.

The four scientists did as instructed, and buckled down to await landing.

As the MONARCH chopper approached, a middle aged man with thinning red hair watched the chopper. He wore a faded tan business suit and a blue shirt and tie. In his hand he held a briefcase full of documents and data regarding the incident.

The chopper touched down, and once it stood still the two doctors inside opened the doors and left the chopper. Keeping their heads ducked and their hands on their hats so they wouldn't blow away, they spotted the man in business attire and jogged over towards him. In greeting, the man outstretched his hand as the Japanese gentleman approached first.

"Dr Serizawa?" He asked.

Serizawa nodded and shook his hand.

"Jerry Boyd! I'm just warning you it's a mess. Just a total mess. MONARCH sent me in this morning. Took a quick look around and I felt that we needed you."

He turned to the female doctor.

"Oh, and you must be Dr. Graham?" He asked.

She nodded, shaking his hand as he extended it to her.

Jerry then turned to the four American scientists.

"Are you Drs. Thomas and Sarah Carter and Peter and Elizabeth Taylor?" he asked.

The Carters and Taylors nodded.

After the exchange, Graham took a few minutes to take in the surroundings.

The mine itself was massive, and the amount of Earth they'd moved already was quite staggering. The chopper had landed next to a tall pile of crushed rock nearly eighteen feet high. As she looked around she saw that all of the miners were thin, dehydrated, and seemed almost regretful to be alive. On their faces were expressions of either indifference, pain, or anger. Some carried all three, and as their eyes met hers she looked away and turned to follow the two men as they continued towards the heart of the mine ahead.

"They picked out a radiation pocket out here last month, and they got excited thinking they had a uranium deposit. They started stacking up the heavy machinery and… well the… the valley floor collapsed into a cavern below."

Serizawa looked ahead towards a set of railing ahead and was able to see just over the edge of it as the sight of a massive hole in the ground came into view.

"It just… fell away. Just gone." Boyd continued.

The scene before them was a gruesome one.

A massive hole hundreds of feet wide and who knew how deep lay before them. On the edge of the monstrous cavern were sets of massive machinery crushed and mangled from the sudden collapse. Millions of dollars worth of Earth moving machines had been annihilated in an instant, and all around the hole miners were scrambling to salvage what they could while the rest of it was abandoned until specialists were brought in who could remove it.

"Best guess is forty miners went down with it," Boyd finished.

Serizawa looked over the edge and down into the cavern, taking off his sunglasses. Graham walked up beside him, looking down below as well and let out a soft sigh of shock and anguish.

Less than an hour later, the four doctors were dressed in protective suits to protect them from radiation and had descended down into the cavern with a team of scientists to investigate the inner workings of this cavern. In the darkness, their flashlights were their only guide. The sounds of their breathing was their only comfort as they continued deeper into the darkness. Finally, one of the head scientists walked a short distance ahead as they came to a fork in the path and turned to them.

"This way," he said, gesturing to the left path.

"When they first discovered this pocket the radiation levels were only… half as strong. It's almost as if contact with the outside air started… catalyzing something."

They all continued down the path until they beheld something amazing. Serizawa walked forward, his eyes wide in shock and his flashlight held up to guide his way as he approached something massive.

Standing before him partially buried in the rocks was a massive bone protruding upwards towards the ceiling. It was curved like a rib, but far too big to be any kind of known species of animal. It was nearly fourteen feet high and perfectly preserved almost as if it had put there yesterday. The sheer cleanliness of it despite its unnatural resting place in a subterranean cavern inspired a true sense of wonder and bewilderment in the hearts of Serizawa and his female colleague.

"Some kind of fossils right?" The head scientist asked.

"I've been digging holes for thirty years and I've never seen anything like it," he continued.

The head scientist walked passed Serizawa and flipped a switch on a small control panel.

Slowly, a long stream of lights came on illuminating the cavern and the giant skeleton as it snaked its way towards the back. The massive skeleton was a marvel, but Serizawa seemed to be interested in something else. Watching the skeleton put a new expression of questioning on his face as his brows furrowed slightly and his flashlight came down about halfway.

"Oh my god, is it possible?" Graham asked.

"Is it him?" she asked again.

Serizawa only stood there gazing at the skeleton.

"No," he finally answered.

"This is much older," he continued.

Graham looked back to the skeleton in amazement as a call came from the rear of the chamber. It was one of the local scientists speaking in another language, and the head scientist called to Serizawa. The Carters and the Taylors are shocked by what they are coming across.

"Hey guys, you gotta see this!" He called.

They all continued towards the back of the skeleton until they finally came upon a fascinating though horrifying sight. Their Geiger counters led them to some kind of strange pod over ten feet long and nearly seven feet ice hanging from one of the bones of the massive extinct creature. It was almost shaped like a seed pod, but it was fleshy and had an almost slimy looking surface.

"What is it?" Graham asked.

Serizawa shook his head.

"Some kind of egg? A dormant spore?"

Serizawa's flashlight began trailing over a section of what the spore was hanging from.

"The bones are fossilized but this, this… formation seems perfectly preserved."

Serizawa's light landed on what appeared to be a second spore, but this one was different.

"This one looks broken, like something came out of it." The head scientist said as Serizawa continued to analyze the formation.

It wasn't but a short moment later that they all heard the sound of helicopter blades overhead and they all looked to each other wondering what on Earth was going on? How could they hear helicopter blades in here? But the answer came rather quickly when they noticed that there was a beam of sunlight shining down just around the corner of another part of the wall ahead. Serizawa walked over to it and squinted his eyes against the light and raised his hand to shield himself from it while his eyes adjusted.

Outside, the MONARCH helicopter they arrived in traced a circle around a massive area of broken and upturned Earth with a massive drag trail leading towards the ocean. The hole Serizawa and the others were looking out of grew wider and wider as it approached the surface before finally giving way to what the chopper was seeing. What could have caused this and what had escaped into the sea was anyone's guess, but whatever the case was they knew it was not going to be good.

Graham lightly tapped Serizawa's arm as he turned to look at her.

"Sensei, what do we do?" She asked.

Serizawa looked back towards the hole staring back at them and his lips tightened.

"We report back on what we have found," he responded.

"But what about whatever it was that escaped from the spore? What do we tell them about it?"

Serizawa started walking back towards the entrance to the cavern, looking back over his shoulder to her.

"We tell them the truth. We tell them that something broke out of that spore and is now loose on the world. That's as far as our responsibility goes in this matter now."

She nodded to him, wondering if headquarters would accept their report.

It was pretty far fetched, after all. Two spores inside a giant skeleton with one broken open leading outside to a massive trail that went to the ocean nearby? It was like a children's monster book come to life. Still, MONARCH had seen stranger things and… much bigger things, so this was likely not going to be too much of a stretch for them. Plus they had pictures and recorded data from the mine which proved their story and experience true.

Still, had it not been for him, Graham wondered if anyone would ever believe such a tale as this one.

They made their way back to the outside where they met up with their chopper again and began the long ride back to MONARCH headquarters to report their findings. Along the way, they exchanged information and theories surrounding the massive pods and where the escapee could have gone to. Having just hatched, it must have been hungry and looking for food as most baby animals do. But there was no way of knowing exactly what this creature was doing, much less what a creature this size could feed on. The two doctors got their first good look at the opening of the cavern where the creature broke loose as the chopper came around to show them.

"My god…" Graham whispered.

Serizawa nodded, taking one last picture for the road home.

The Carters and the Taylors look at each other, unsure of how they're gonna tell their kids, with Thomas and Sarah unsure of how they're gonna tell their son Will. And Peter and Elizabeth are both feeling nervous on how they're gonna explain their work to their daughter Bianca.

**That would be the end of the first chapter for now. I'm trying to think of better titles for my first Godzilla fanfic. If anybody has suggestions, PM me or leave it in the reviews section. And also, I'm currently writing the Spider-Man fanfic Peter and MJ One-Shots and I'm gonna try to update both stories. And make sure you guys also check out my Backstage fanfic The New Student that I posted on the Backstage fanfic stories. And I'm gonna try my best to make the chapters a little longer. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Fifteen Years Later

**A/N Hey, what's up everyone? I am back with the second chapter of my very first Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you all for dropping those reviews, as well as follows, and favourites. It means a lot to me to continue with a story like this. This is the continuation of the first arc and will continue to the second arc King of the Monsters and the third arc Godzilla vs Kong afterwards. Anyway, let's get to the second chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Summer Vacation

_Fifteen years later..._

New York City, May 12th, 2014

It's summer of 2014 here in New York City. I was here in my apartment with my childhood best friend Bianca Taylor, and we were packing up our stuff to go to San Francisco for a summer vacation to visit Bianca's cousin Sonya after wrapping up our first year in New York University. After I finished packing, I glanced at the TV where the news reporters were talking about an incident that took place in Japan's small suburban town Janjira fifteen years ago in 1999. Everybody heard about an earthquake that caused a nuclear power plant to go on a meltdown for an unknown reason and some lethal radiation had spread throughout the whole area of Janjira and how many workers died. The incident had resulted in the Japanese government declaring martial law and Janjira was placed in a quaratine zone and that anyone who's caught trespassing would be arrested. I glanced over at the briefcase that contained some paperwork and research documents that my parents worked on. I snapped out of my trance when Bianca comes out of her room.

"Hey, are you done packing?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm all good to go," said Bianca.

"All right, let's go," I said as I zipped my luggage and duffel bags closed and I turned off the TV. I lifted the duffel bag and slung it over my left shoulder and held the briefcase in my left hand and I was carrying the luggage on my right hand.

We soon head out of our apartment and took the taxi to the JFK International Airport. As soon as we arrived, I paid the driver and got out of the taxi. Bianca and I sat down in the seats waiting for the P.A. to announce the boarding flight to San Francisco.

"Will, do you believe the news saying about the earthquake in Japan?" Bianca asked.

"No, earthquakes are so random in Japan. Whatever caused the meltdown in the nuclear power plant is not random," I answered.

While we were waiting for the P.A. system to call the flight, I went to the nearest coffee shop and bought two cups of coffees to help us stay awake since Bianca and I woke up early to catch our flight. I returned and sat down beside Bianca and handed her coffee.

"Thanks. I needed something to help me stay awake since we woke up super early to catch a plane to San Francisco," she said.

I nodded and put on my late father's glasses. He wore them while I was young and I never asked him why he wears his glasses all the time. Whenever I watch him wearing his glasses, he looks really young.

Then, the P.A. system announced the flight to San Francisco is now boarding and calls the passengers to board the plane.

"San Francisco, here we come," said Bianca.

We soon headed to our plane to San Francisco and as soon as everyone got on board, the plane takes off and we were away. I soon started thinking that our trip in San Francisco would not end well. I even thought about an organization called Monarch that was formed sixty years ago. My parents, as well as Bianca's parents, worked for Monarch and they would never tell us about their work. I lost my parents when I was fifteen years old and Bianca's parents both died in a car crash two years ago. After the takeoff, I turned on a small TV and played a movie to watch. I put on my headphones and listened to the sound. Bianca then taps my shoulder and I quickly remove my headphones.

"Will, what do you think is gonna happen on our summer vacation?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bee. I really hope that we don't encounter any mishaps or any mistakes on our trip," I answered.

"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves right?" said Bianca.

A few minutes later, I quickly wake up and went to the washroom to take a leak. I quickly flushed down the toilet and washed my hands. I open the door and return to my seat to return to my sleep and I put away my father's glasses. Then, Bianca then tilts her head and falls asleep on my shoulder.

'This is gonna be the best trip of our lives,' I thought.

However, what we don't know is that something bad is about to happen. Before my parents died, my father left some research paperwork in his briefcase and I didn't bother to read it but somehow I had a feeling it was related to Monarch. Whatever Monarch was hiding, Bianca and I are about to find out.

**That would be the end of the first chapter for now. I'm trying to think of better titles for my first Godzilla fanfic. If anybody has suggestions, PM me or leave it in the reviews section. And also, I'm currently writing the Spider-Man fanfic Peter and MJ One-Shots and I'm gonna try to update both stories. And make sure you guys also check out my Backstage fanfic The New Student that I posted on the Backstage fanfic stories. And I'm gonna try my best to make the chapters a little longer. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. If you guys had seen Godzilla King of the Monsters, what did you think? And most of all, are you guys excited for next year's Godzilla vs Kong? It's gonna be the ultimate showdown between Godzilla and Kong in MonsterVerse history. **


	3. Chapter 2 - A Trip to San Francisco

**A/N Hey, what's up everyone? I am back with the second chapter of my very first Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you all for dropping those reviews, as well as follows, and favourites. It means a lot to me to continue with a story like this. This is the continuation of the first arc and will continue to King of the Monsters afterwards. Anyway, let's get to the second chapter, shall we?**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 2: Arriving in San Fransisco

San Francisco, May 12th, 2014

After three hours of flight time, Will and I finally arrived at the San Francisco airport and we went to get our luggage and went outside. My cousin, Sonya Jackson, arrives to pick us up. I really haven't seen her in a long time.

"Hey Bee!" she greeted as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Sony! Long time no see!" I said as I hugged her back.

"Will, it's been a long time! It's good to see you!" said Sonya when she hugs Will.

"Yeah, it's been a long time," he said.

Sonya helps us put our bags in her car's trunk and drove us to her home. It's been a long time since I came to San Francisco. Occasionally, my parents and I would come here for family traditions, but now my parents were gone. I shoved the thoughts of their death in the back of my head. This was the first time I came to San Francisco since my parents died. It's been really hard for me to move on. When we arrive at Sonya's home, Will and I grab our luggage and walked towards the front of the house and Sonya unlocked the front door with her keys and we went inside. She showed Will and I the guest rooms where we would be sleeping and where the bathroom is.

"May we get something to eat? I'm really hungry," said Will.

"Didn't you already eat before coming here?" asked Sonya.

"I hate the airplane food. It's not exactly my favourite," he answered.

Sonya rolls her eyes and the three of us drove out to Chinatown to get some Chinese food to eat. I didn't really blame Will. He really doesn't like the airplane food and he would turn down the food he's been offered. While we were eating, Sonya gets a phone call. Will and I stopped eating and Sonya has a shadow look on her face.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked.

"I just got a phone call from the consolate. My dad just got arrested in Japan," she said.

"He got arrested? For what?" asked Will.

"He trespassed in Janjira's quarantine zone," answered Sonya.

I glanced at Will and he was right. Whoever trespassed would get caught. And it looks like our vacation time will have to be put on hold until the three of us find out why Sonya's father got arrested for trespassing in the quarantine zone. We quickly returned to Sonya's home and Sonya started packing her bags. After we leave, Sonya's co-worker gives us a ride to the airport. This was gonna be a long flight to Tokyo. The P.A. system came on and announced the flight to Tokyo is now boarding. The three of us quickly get settled on our seats. Once everyone is on board, the plane takes off and we were on our way to Tokyo. I glanced over at Sonya and she wasn't happy. She hasn't seen her father in a long time. And they have a strained relationship when Sonya's father threw himself into finding out what really happened in Janjira fifteen years ago in 1999.

**That will do the second chapter of my very first Godzilla fanfic. You guys know what to do. Be sure to drop those reviews and I'll try my best to update the story daily. **


	4. Chapter 3 - Going to Tokyo and Reunion

**A/N Hey, readers. I'm back with the third chapter of my first Godzilla fanfic. I want to thank you guys for dropping those reviews. I know I say thank you a lot, but I really, really do mean it. So, anyway, let's get started on the third chapter.**

**I only own my OCs, all of the characters and the plotline belong to Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 3: Heading to Tokyo

Tokyo, Japan, May 13th, 2014

After a twelve hour long flight from San Francisco, the three of us had finally arrived in Tokyo at last. Luckily, there were a few people who understood English. After arriving, we took a taxi to the police station and Sonya paid for the bail. The three of us took a seat while we were waiting for Sonya's father to come out. After a few minutes, he comes out and smiles upon seeing Sonya but she doesn't smile back. I have a feeling this won't be the first time that Sonya's father would get arrested. The four of us take a bus back to his apartment. There was a lot silence for Sonya and her father. I had never been to Tokyo because I had been living in New York City for my whole life. When we enter the apartment, it was filled with a lot of books called the Echolocation, which I never even heard of. I had a feeling that this was somehow related to the 1999 incident in Janjira. After settling down, Sonya's father showed us where we would be sleeping even though there isn't enough bedrooms.

"Dad, why were you arrested?" Sonya asked, after a long time of silence.

"I went to Janjira because Joe left some important disks at his old home where he lived with his wife Sandra and son Ford," he explained.

"That still doesn't give you a right to go there!" Sonya yelled.

"It does! I wanted to find out what happened on that day," Mr. Jackson said.

"Just come home to San Francisco, Uncle Frank. Your daughter needs you more than anything," said Bianca.

"I'm not going back to San Francisco until I find out what really happened," he said.

"Guys, just stop arguing for a second! The whole world still thinks that it was an earthquake that caused the power plant to go on a meltdown," I said.

Bianca and Sonya stopped upon hearing my outburst. I never really lashed out at anybody unless that they make me more angry.

"Let's just take a breather and figure out what we should do next," I said.

"He's right. Let's just think of what we're gonna do next," said Sonya.

When the night falls, the four of us went out to eat sushi. I gotta admit, I never had a sushi before in my life. After eating, we went back to Mr. Jackson's apartment and got ready to go to sleep. I changed into my sweartshirt and my shorts and laid down on the couch. I waited for a few minutes to pass until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**That would be the end of the third chapter for now. In the next chapter, Will and the girls head to Janjira with Sonya's father to find out and investigate what caused the meltdown fifteen years ago. You guys know the drill. Be sure to drop those reviews. Also, you guys are free to PM me if you got any ideas I could use in the next few chapters before the end of the first arc.**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Trip to Janjira

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the fourth chapter of this Godzilla fanfic. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya head to Janjira with Sonya's father as well Joe and Ford to recover some very important disks and the group are about to find out what kind of secret that Monarch has been hiding from the rest of the world and they're about to encounter one of the monsters. And my answer to naaturally's question is No, Joe Brody won't die. I will keep him alive for the rest of the first arc before moving to the second arc King of the Monsters.**

**I only own my OCs Will, Bianca, and Sonya.**

Chapter 4: A Trip to Janjira and Meeting Joe and Ford Brody

Tokyo, May 14th, 2014

When the sun rises, I wake up and rub my eyes. Will was still sleeping. I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.

"What? What the? Who threw that?" he asked groggily.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said sarcastically.

"Well good morning to you too Bee," said Will in his sarcastic tone.

He gets up from the couch and goes to the bathroom. Sonya then wakes up.

"Morning Sony," I said.

"Morning Bee," she said.

Will comes out of the bathroom after cleaning up. Sonya's father comes back to the apartment with a bag of protective suits.

"Dad, why do you have the bag filled with the protective suits equipment?" asked Sonya.

"We're going to Janjira," he answered.

"Dad! How many times did I say you can't go back there?" she asked.

"I don't care! Joe wanted to know the truth about what happened fifteen years ago and what had caused his wife's death," said Uncle Frank.

"It's morning time and you guys are already arguing! When will this stop?" I asked.

"Joe already contacted a guy who runs a boat offshore, and we're going with him. Whether you like it or not," said Uncle Frank.

Sonya sighs, realizes that she couldn't win the argument with her father. We left the apartment and went to meet with the guy whom Joe had contacted. A few hours later, we were on a boat, heading to Janjira. After the boat stops, we stepped into land and started exploring around the ruined city. There was a lot of broken business signs, knocked over carts and item stands, broken street lights, trashed cars, and bicycles as well.

"What the hell happened to this place?" asked Will.

"I don't know. I heard news about Janjira and I never thought I would set foot in this place," I answered.

Then, a few wild dogs ran past us while we were walking to Joe and Ford's old home.

"What spooked them?" asked Ford.

"Dad, come on. Let's go. It's only another two blocks," he continued.

Joe looked down and took out a geiger counter, and the reading was at zero. No clicking or positive signs of radiation anywhere.

"Dad!" Ford called.

"Are we going home or what?" he asked Joe.

Joe then reached up and took off his mask.

"No, no, no! Hey! What are you doing?!" Ford demanded.

Joe took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Dad?" Ford asked.

"It's clean!" he declared.

"I knew it. The radiation in this area should be lethal but there's nothing!" Joe said angrily.

Ford, Uncle Frank, Will, Sonya, and I took off our masks and took a deep breath. And Joe was right, there wasn't a sign of any dangerous radiation. We continued walking on foot until we reached Joe and Ford's old home. I didn't like how this was going. I never imagined how my summer vacation would be like this. While we were exploring, Joe went to his office to retrieve his old disks. Right about that moment, the sound of a helicopter flying overhead and the feeling of the wind generated by the rotors overcame the house. We carefully walked out of the house to see where the chopper was and where it was going, and we were amazed to see that it was headed towards the plant which had brand new lights all around it as well as what looked to be some kind of installation.

"Are they rebuilding the plant?" Ford asked.

"I don't know… I haven't seen-" Joe was cut off by the sight and sound of vehicles rushing up to their position.

All of us made a face as we knew exactly what to expect as we turned around and saw what looked to be some sort of security force approaching us with weapons drawn and hazard masks on.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Will.

"This is not how I imagined this day was gonna go for us," said Sonya.

The next thing we know, all of us were handcuffed and shoved in the back of the security van and we were spirited away as the sun fell beyond the horizon of Janjira.

**That will end the fourth chapter for now. In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya and Ford will encounter a winged monster called the MUTO. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Winged Monster MUTO

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the fifth chapter of my first Godzilla fanfic. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya encounter a winged monster called the MUTO and they're about to realize the story of the monsters are about to become a reality.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5: Learning the Truth and Encountering the Winged Monster MUTO

Janjira, May 14th, 2014

The security van raced down on the old highway to the Janjira power plant. I wasn't really pleased that all of us got arrested just for trespassing in a quarantine zone. As we approached the plant, the six of of us looked out the windows and saw that there was some kind of massive facility built over the remains. Security was at nearly every corridor, and men in hazard suits were running around all over the place. We approached a gate where the vehicle was stopped and the ID of the driver was checked before they were allowed to pass. As the four of us entered the plant proper, we saw the figure of a giant… object, pulsing red every so often. Once the security van stopped, Mr. Jackson and Joe were led away by the security, leaving Ford, Sonya, Bianca and I the only ones.

"I hate how this summer vacation is going," I muttered.

"Agreed. Whatever Monarch is hiding, I want to know what it is," said Bianca.

"This is my fault. I didn't want to bring you guys into this," said Sonya.

"It's not your fault. It was the government's idea to enforce the quarantine zone in the first place," said Bianca.

Meanwhile in the control room...

The object pulsed slowly. Then it pulsed faster, and faster, until it let out an EMP effect which momentarily shorted the power before it returned right away. The computer monitors brought up the scans of the pulses and showed that the pulses were growing shorter.

"7.2 seconds, and getting stronger," said one of the workers inside the control room.

"We're draining exponentially. That's our new curve," he continued as he pointed to the images.

"Jesus, it's worse than we thought," said one of the other men in the room.

"Excuse me, doctor Serizawa," a security officer said as he walked into he room.

"Six people were just arrested in the Q zone," he said.

"We've got bigger problems here, have doctor Graham take a look," one of the men in charge next to Serizawa said.

"She did sir, she sent me. One of them says he used to work here doctor," the officer continued.

Doctor Serizawa and Graham walked through the broken down plant towards the room being used as a makeshift interrogation room. As they walked, they could hear the voices of Joe Brody and Frank Jackson as they argued with the interrogator.

"You're not fooling anybody when you say, that what happened fifteen years ago was a natural disaster all right?" Joe said.

"We found these disks and print outs in his bag," Graham said as she showed Serizawa Joe's confiscated belongings.

"We're not sure what to make of it," she said.

"It was not an earthquake. It wasn't typhoon, okay? So stop-" Joe let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look I'm tired of talking to you about this, I want my son. I want to see my son, I want to know that he's all right. And Frank wants to see his daughter and his niece and their male friend that his niece brought along," Joe continued as he looked to the security officer standing behind the interrogator.

"This guy. This guy knows. He knows where they are. Musuko wa doko da?" Joe demanded.

"I want my son! And I want my bag, and disks! And I wanna talk to somebody in charge, not you."

"Mr. Brod-" The interrogated began, but was cut off by Joe.

"No, no, not you! I'm done talking to you! All right?" Joe said, looking at the glass and the people he knew were behind it though he couldn't see them.

"What? You're looking at me right now like I'm in a fish tank right? That's fine because I know what happened here."

Serizawa and Graham looked up at Joe slowly as he continued to speak.

"And you keep telling everybody that this place is a death zone, but it's not. You're lying! Because what's really happening, is that you're hiding something out there!… I'm right aren't I?"

Joe took a moment to pause, taking a few breaths as he began to get very emotional.

"My wife, died here!" He yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

"Something, killed my wife!" He said, barely able to keep his sentence clear.

Serizawa looked at Joe with a certain kind on unspoken understanding and sympathy as Joe continued to speak.

"And I have a right to know!… I deserve answers!" Joe demanded through his tears.

Serizawa let out a sigh and looked back down to the disks in his hands, taking another close look at all of the labels and charts Joe had with him.

"All these items, they were found on him. And the tape, look, fifteen years ago," Graham said quietly.

"I thought all the data from that day was lost," Serizawa responded.

"I guess not," Graham said.

Another pulse shorted the power for a moment, grabbing everyone's attention as all the lights flickered on and off repeatedly.

"See? You see?!" Joe started.

"There it is again… That is not a transformer malfunction, that is an electromagnetic pulse! It affects everything electrical for miles and miles and it is happening again! This is what caused everything in the first place! Don't you see that?!" Joe yelled, slamming his hands on the edge of the one way window and looking out at Serizawa and the others even though he still couldn't see them. And Frank was leaning against the wall in anger.

"And it is gonna send us back to the stone age!" He continued.

Serizawa's face contorted in silent alarm as the weight of Joe's words finally sunk in.

"You have no idea what's coming…" Joe said, finally going back to sit down in his chair.

Just then, another flicker of power rocked the plant.

Back in the control room, panic was beginning to mount.

"The pulses are seconds apart!" One workman said.

"They're getting stronger, and it's affecting the power grid," another said.

"Any radiation leakage?" One of the men in charge asked.

"Gamma levels are still zero. It sucked all three reactors dry," said one of the other scientists monitoring the information on the screens.

Serizawa arrived in the control room just in time to see the object pulsing again as it let out another emp. Small fragments of the object began to fall away to the ground, and the workmen outside standing below it were forced to scatter.

"It's done feeding," Serizawa said.

"What's this?… Jesus, it's the same pattern," said the man in charge.

"Fifteen years ago, it's what caused the meltdown," Serizawa confirmed.

"It's an electromagnetic pulse. That's what it's building to. Converting all that radiation until it hatches!" Graham said, catching up to Serizawa.

"We have to shut down!" Serizawa ordered.

"Secure the grid! Wildfire protocols!"

The object pulsed again, releasing another emp burst.

"All personnel, clear the first perimeter immediately!"

Outside, alarms started going off like mad.

Men scattered about too and fro as they cleared the perimeter around the object. Lights focused in on the strange "egg" as the numerous wires and cables were moved into position to try and contain whatever was inside. It was a bit of a slow process, and all the while the monstrous object continued to pulse. Finally, after a few moments, the cables were in place and the word was given.

"Grid's secure," one of the scientists said.

There was silence throughout the room, with expressions of disappointment, frustration, and fear all around. Serizawa watched the massive object quietly by himself, standing right in front of the glass as he lowered his head slightly. His voice was almost a whisper.

"… Kill it," he said.

There was a momentary pause as the shock of the order set in, but the scientist from before struck a large button sending several million volts of electricity through the massive object. The cries of the creature inside could be heard as the electricity entered the object. Part of it was blown off, falling to the ground nearly on top of a few workmen who had remained a bit too close for narrowly avoided the falling debris from the object as they regained distance from it.

Back inside, Serizawa looked away with a pained expression on his face. As a scientist, he did not like the idea of killing such a revolutionary discovery. Whatever was inside could hold answers to questions they'd been pondering for centuries, but now there was nothing they could do. They had to kill it. Whatever was inside was dangerous, and they couldn't risk letting it live. He knew that, but it didn't make the decision any easier. Serizawa was almost brought to tears facing the fact that he had given this order. Also contributing to this pain was the sound of the readings going flat.

"All readings are flat line," said the scientist who pressed the button.

"Get a visual," the man in charge said.

Outside, men around the base of the object gathered in a bit closer. The object was still and silent, and the lights all focused on it but it seemed dead. No further cries came from it, and no motion or sounds of movement within were heard either. They watched and approached with great caution as the sounds of a single individual on a metallic stairway leading up to the massive object reverberated throughout the air. The echoes of his footsteps seemed much louder than they were due to the silence surrounding them. As he approached, he turned on his flashlight and saw that the sections which had broken away seemed to be covered in some kind of slime.

He leaned over a bit to get a better view, and shined his light inside one of the openings to the object. Something dark brown with white streaks was moving. It was slimy, disgusting, but it was moving. The movement was slight, and it got a curious reaction as he leaned in a bit farther to try and see what it was. However, it was the last thing he saw. The slimy object shot forward breaking out of the massive "egg" and slamming into the man and his flashlight. He was dead before he hit the ground below, with metal and bits of the "egg" flying everywhere as the sounds of the creature roaring now filled the air.

The creature broke its upper torso free, raising a single long arm with a wicked hook at the end of it up into the air as it glowed red before slamming it down on the ground. The impact released a powerful emp, and the glowing in its arm went away. All power began to shut down as the visible wave of energy traveled out farther and farther.

"Jesus! Check the grid!" Said one man.

"We're losing power!" Said another.

The wave continued to expand, shutting down everything electric as it went until even the hand held radios and walkie talkies were completely shut down.

Sitting in his chair in the interrogation room, Joe sat quietly until all the lights went out and the sound of the mechanical lock on his door opening up grabbed his attention. He turned his head to see the door sliding open a ways, and he got up to see if anyone was outside the room. But he was alone. This was perfect, as he knew this was his chance to see what was going on and to try and find some answers. His bag and disks were not there, but he knew they had to be here somewhere. But whatever else was going on was pretty big, and he followed the sound of screaming and yelling outside. Frank followed Joe outside to see what was happening.

Back with Bianca, Sonya, Will, and Ford...

While all of us are still sitting in the vehicle and still handcuffed to the interior of the security van as he watched the power go out and all the men outside began scrambling about trying to figure out what to do. We couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but we knew that something was going horribly wrong. Why else would panic like this set in so quickly? But just then, the four of us heard something. A strange and guttural sound like nothing we'd ever heard before. It was a strange clicking sound mixed with a moan-like vocalization. It was primal, eerie, and somewhat frightening.

Meanwhile, back in the control room.

"Get the backup generator online," said the man in charge calmly.

"We're working on it! That pulse fried every circuit."

The men inside flipped all kinds of buttons and button combinations until they finally got the backup generator online as the power began to slowly come back. The sound of the power coming back on was comforting in its own way, but it also brought a sense of dread. As the lights flashed, the creature outside could be seen emerging from its cocoon, and the sound of it roaring made everyone begin to instantly panic.

The creature roared in fury and shook itself free of the rest of its cocoon, stomping the ground with its arms as it tried to force the remainder of the exterior material off of itself.

"Everybody out! Now!" The man in charge yelled.

Complete chaos ensued. All sense of protocol and discipline was lost in the wake of the order to evacuate. All the workers and scientists scrambled for the exits as the creature continued to violently free itself from the shell still attached to it. Joe finally made it outside and found himself on a catwalk walking in the opposite direction as the fleeing workers. One of them knocked into him, and as he did Joe heard the sound of the creature roaring and was frozen in wonderment and confusion. Looking out over the catwalk's edge, he saw the creature stomping the ground and shaking itself free as it also began trying to wrestle the cables overhead away so it could get out of its prison.

The lights around the creature were flickering like strobe lights adding to the creature's anger. The four of us, in the mean time, saw the chaos erupt and I started banging on the back door of the vehicle.

"Hey! Let us out! Hey!" I yelled as I bashed the window hard enough to break the glass.

Some sort of containment team arrived, but it didn't matter anymore. The moment they saw the creature's two massive hooked arms rising into the sky, they all froze. Higher and higher they went until they found their way to the first set of cables overhead and began slowly dragging them down into the pit. The sounds of creaking and groaning cables filled the air as the towers and braces attached to the cables began to snap and fail all over. The cables themselves also began to snap on occasion, leading to disastrous results in the immediate area. Massive cranes holding the cables up began to fall down from the pressure, and Joe turned around to see one such object falling his way. The workers around him were still running away, but Joe and Frank knew that if they kept going in that direction they would be killed. He tried to grab one of the workers and stop him from running, but it was too late. The crane debris fell down on them knocking Joe back. Joe and Frank grabbed hold of the railing in time to save themselves, but another incident which took place as a result of this newest development was that the vehicle the four of us were in was struck by the falling debris. The vehicle was sent tumbling end over end with the four of us doing our best to brace ourselves inside as it continued to roll over and over.

"Ford!" Joe shrieked.

"Bianca! Sonya!" Mr. Jackson shouted.

The debris skidded across the ground for several yards before coming to a stop. The four of us realized that our handcuffs had been broken free and we walked out of the vehicle in time to see a couple men inside the small room from the crane being dragged down into the pit with the cables. The cable line itself tensed and tightened, and Sonya and Ford's eyes followed it as it led back to the catwalk Joe and Frank were standing on.

The fathers and son and daughter made eye contact, and then it was over.

The cable snapped and bent the catwalk, sending Joe and Mr. Jackson falling down beyond Sonya and Ford's view as more debris came down in that area around Joe and Mr. Jackson.

"Dad!" Ford and Sonya both screamed at their own dads.

"Uncle Frank!" Bianca screamed.

We were halted from running to Joe and Mr. Jackson's aid by the sound of the creature releasing a powerful roar. Slowly, we turned around with eyes wide with a mixture of anger and fear as the four of us saw the creature's arms rising up shortly followed by its head and torso. It was finally free.

The massive creature took its first step outside of the pit as its two front claws came down like a pair of giant pistons smashing anything caught underneath as if it wasn't even there. Its two hind legs came next, each one looking similar to that of a hoofed animal, with two primary toes and rear facing knee joints. The two front legs supported its upper body as its rear legs moved forward crushing several workers and vehicles underfoot as we dove out of the way. The creature only took a few steps and had covered over one hundred and eighty feet from the pit before the four of us had to find a hazmat mask to cover our faces.

Our breathing was labored and ragged from our racing heart and it was the only thing we had heard as we watched the giant monster before us continue to trample the workers and smash bits of the surrounding plant to pieces. However, it seemed to grow weary of such efforts and opened a massive pair of wings which it had previously tucked against its back. The wings beat heavily, with each one coming down on us like a heavy wave of water at the ocean during a storm. The impact was nearly suffocating, knocking the breath from the four of us each time until it was high enough in the air where the pressure waves didn't hit as hard.

The four of us then watched it fly away into the night, uncertain of how to wrap our head around all of this chaos.

**And that's the end of the sixth chapter. So what did you guys think? Was it too cheesy? When I first watched the movie back in 2014, I was really shocked when the MUTO came out and I was like, What is that?! I got super freaked out at that scene and I gotta say, I was upset when the movie killed off Joe super early. I mean, he should've sticked around a lot longer throughout the rest of the film. But I will keep him alive until the end of the first arc and I will move on to the second arc King of the Monsters. So, anyway. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews and I'll try to post more often.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Alpha Predator, Godzilla

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the sixth chapter of my first Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you for the favourite and the follows because that's what allows me to keep going with stories like this. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya learn the truth about Monarch as well as encountering the alpha predator Godzilla. So, sit back and enjoy the sixth chapter of this Godzilla fanfic.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the characters belong to Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 6: A Shocking Discovery and Learning About the Alpha Predator Godzilla

Janjira, May 15th, 2014

The following morning was a disaster. Several workers were dead as a result of the flying monster causing destruction before flying away into the night. So, here I was with Will, Sonya, and Ford, doing our best to look after our father figures. Bodies were being loaded into bags and taken to ambulances and other vehicles to be taken away to the nearest hospital morgues while those who survived were being rushed to the nearest emergency medical units for examination and hopeful treatment. I didn't really imagine on how this summer break was gonna go because there are now monsters on the loose.

"This area is now under NATO military jurisdiction… All personnel must report to duty officers for debrief," called an announcer over a loudspeaker.

Dr. Serizawa stood among the wreckage, examining the damage done and looking over at the bodies which were being collected. Serizawa was then approached by Dr. Graham and a tall African gentleman in American military uniform.

"Doctor Serizawa!" Graham called to him as she jogged in his direction avoiding the men carrying body bags.

"Doctor Serizawa!" She called again, approaching and laying a hand on his arm as he didn't respond to the first two calls.

"Doctor Serizawa," she said more quietly this time.

"Captain Russell Hampton. Glad to find you sir," the captain said.

"I've been briefed on your work with operation MONARCH. Now I'm told your organization has situation awareness of our unidentified creature?"

Serizawa slowly looked over to him in silence.

"Is that right?" The captain asked again.

Serizawa offered a single nod of his head in response.

"I'm here to inform you that we are now taking over operational authority from MONARCH. So I'm gonna need you to come with me. Is there any other personnel you need?" The captain asked.

Serizawa turned and looked around.

His eyes came across more dead bodies… A lot of help they'd be at this point. He kept searching faces of the living, scanning over each one individually as quickly as he could until he happened to see both Joe and Ford Brody as well the civilians preparing to board an ambulance. Joe was hurt pretty badly with his head and neck in a brace with Ford looking out for him as best he could. And the civilians were doing their best to keep Frank alive. Serizawa pointed across the way towards Joe and Ford, including the civilians, looking back to the captain.

"Them," he said.

The four of us, including Ford and Joe were whisked away on a chopper heading out of Janjira towards the Pacific Ocean. Joe lay in a medical bed with Ford leaning over the side trying to keep Joe calm and assuring him he'd be all right. I was sitting between Will and Sonya helping Uncle Frank to take deep breaths and making sure he stays alive.

"Dad, you're gonna be okay. Just stay with us," said Sonya as she held Uncle Frank's hand.

Will rests his hand on Uncle Frank's shoulder, trying to get the words out.

"Mr. Jackson, try to stay awake. We're gonna get you medical attention, okay?" said Will.

Uncle Frank struggles to speak and I carefully removed the oxygen mask.

"You three have to promise me something. Make sure you stick together. And don't ever get yourselves killed," he said.

"Don't you dare say that, dad. I'm not losing you," said Sonya.

"Shh… Shh… Dad," Ford said quietly.

Joe's vitals ticked by slowly and steadily, as he was stable for the time being. Serizawa looked on sadly, watching Joe and Ford interact quietly and carefully as Joe tried to speak. Ford reached out and took off the breather his father was wearing to let him speak.

"Hey… Hey…" Joe whispered.

"You gotta," he continued, cut off by Ford.

"You were right… I'm sorry," Ford said, the latter part of his response to Joe being particularly full of sadness and exposed regret.

"… G-g… Go home to your family," Joe said.

Ford leaned away a bit, taking in a breath.

"Keep them safe… O-okay?… Whatever it takes," Joe continued weakly.

"Whatever it… tak-…" Joe's words trailed off as he closed his eyes and his vitals started to drop.

"Hey, stay with me," Ford said quietly.

"Dad…?" He asked.

"Dad?!" He asked again, more forcefully.

"How's his pulse?" Asked one of the medics.

"It's getting weaker I can barely feel it," responded the other.

"We're losing him!" The first one said again.

"Joe, can you hear me?" Asked the second.

"He's going into afib!" Said the first.

"Give me another EPI, one milligram!" Ordered the second, with EPI being a shot of adrenaline.

"Stay with us!" Come on Joe, hang in there!" The medics said.

Uncle Frank's vitals then started dropping.

"Dad? Please say something," Sonya pleaded.

"His pulse is getting weaker. We need to keep him stabilized!" one of the medics said.

"Come on, Uncle Frank! Stay with us! Don't die on us!" I cried.

Will grabbed the sides of his head, trying not to freak out. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I was about to lose Uncle Frank at any moment now. Sonya watched as Ford sat there watching his father in shock, grabbing furiously at the sides of his head and rocking back and forth as he tried to keep himself calm. Consciously, this was a psychological response to keep himself calm. Subconsciously, he was trying to keep himself calm to further help keep his father calm should he pull through. The adrenaline would hopefully be of help, but there was no way to tell at the moment. Ford could barely contain himself as his hands closed into fists at the sides of his head and he fought back tears hoping that his father would be all right. Serizawa watched in silence, silently hoping as well that Joe would pull through. There were many things he wanted to ask him about his work in the plant fifteen years ago and there were even more things he would have to tell Joe should he survive. Joe was right. He deserved answers, and Serizawa had to the chance to give him those answers if Joe were able to survive this ordeal. Serizawa looked to Dr. Graham, who also sat in silence with a look of sadness on her face. Not more than twenty minutes later, the chopper landed on the deck of the USS Saratoga, an aircraft carrier in the US Navy just off the coast of Japan. Joe and Uncle Frank were rushed to the infirmary where the medics scrambled to help keep them alive as the four of us were taken along with them. Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham were asked to go to the planning room, where the current military leader of this operation was now giving a speech about how to deal with this new threat.

"This is our needle in a haystack people!" He said, pointing towards a series of television monitors displaying footage of the creature from before.

"M.U.T.O., Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism. It is however no longer terrestrial, it is airborne. Now the world still thinks this was an earthquake and it would be preferable that that remained so. Before we lost sight of it it was headed east across the Pacific, and had emitted enough emp to create havoc with our radar and satellite feeds and reduce us, for the moment, to a strictly visual pursuit. I emphasize "for the moment," because we will get on our game… And we will find this thing," he said, turning back to face the crew.

"It is imperative that we do so," he concluded.

"Captain I want any and all search options on this table ASAP," he said.

"Yes, sir," Captain Russell responded.

The man in charge walked over to Dr. Serizawa, who had just arrived.

"Dr. Serizawa… Admiral William Stenz," he said, extending his hand.

Serizawa shook his hand, responding with "Nice to meet you," before the admiral continued.

"Glad to have you on board," Stenz said.

"Sensei," Graham said from the door, beckoning Serizawa over.

"Excuse me," Serizawa said to the admiral.

Serizawa jogged over to Graham, who whispered to him that Joe Brody and Frank Jackson were both awake and had been moved to the meeting room where they could finally discuss with both men what happened at the plant fifteen years ago to give him some closure, as well as inform him of what they were planning to do next. Serizawa then walked into the room, taking a moment to acknowledge the Brody's including Frank and the civilians as he and Graham walked over to the table.

"Gentlemen. Ladies," Serizawa began.

"I am glad to see that the four of you are here," he said, walking over to Joe's and Uncle Frank's bedside.

"Mr. Brody and Mr. Jackson , it is nice to meet you," he said, reaching down and putting his hand on Joe's own since Joe was still too weak to raise his hand to shake.

"Thanks," Joe replied softly.

Dr. Serizawa then shook his hand with Uncle Frank's.

"Pleasure's all mine, Dr. Serizawa," Uncle Frank responded.

Serizawa nodded, looking to Ford.

"Lieutenant," he said with a nod.

Ford nodded back.

Dr. Serizawa then looked at the three of us next.

"You must be the civilians," he said.

Will nodded as he held the briefcase in his right hand.

"Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham. My late father has some paperwork that's related to the flying monster and I think the information might be helpful," said Will.

"It is my hope that you will both agree there is much to talk about," Serizawa said as Graham walked in quietly behind him.

Joe nodded his head.

"Yeah there is… I was right, wasn't I?" He asked.

Serizawa nodded.

"Your data confirmed that it was the giant creature fifteen years ago which caused the meltdown, also resulting in the loss of your wife… My condolences," Serizawa said sincerely, bowing his head slightly.

Joe nodded, closing his eyes as they filled with tears.

"I've been searching f-… for fifteen years. It's nice to finally know why she died," Joe said quietly, letting his tears fall.

Ford too shed a few silent tears, patting his dad's shoulder. Serizawa and Graham looked at one another, sharing a silent moment of happiness for the pair as they could both close this chapter of their lives and finally move forward.

"Now, Mr. Brody and Mr. Jackson," Serizawa continued.

"I have many things to show you. Please direct your attention to the screen behind me," he said, backing away so Joe could get a better look.

The projection device fired up and began showing footage of the USS Nautilus in 1954, as well as other images of special events taking place during that time.

"In 1954, the first time a nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths… It awakened something," Serizawa began.

"The Americans first thought that it was the Russians. The Russians thought that it was them… All those nuclear bomb tests in the Pacific," Graham said.

The screen showed footage of the nuclear bombs going off one by one, ending with the Castle Bravo footage.

"… Not tests,' Graham continued.

"They were trying to kill it," Serizawa added.

The footage then cut to a massive creature rising out of the water with a nuclear warhead in the foreground. It froze after just a moment, showing the spines and tremendous body of some kind of enormous reptilian creature. I was shocked by what I was seeing. And I started to realize the truth about the cover-up and it was a lie.

"Him…" Serizawa continued.

"An ancient, alpha predator," Serizawa said.

"Millions of years older than mankind. From an age when the world was ten times more radioactive than it is today. This animal, and other like it, consumed this radiation as a food source. But as the levels on the surface naturally subsided, these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans, further underground, absorbing radiation from the planets core. The organization we work for, MONARCH, was established in the wake of this discovery. A multinational coalition formed in secrecy to search for him. Study him. Learn everything we could," Graham told the two.

"We call him…" Serizawa turned to the two men.

"Gojira."

"In other words, his name in English is Godzilla," Will muttered.

"The top of a primordial ecosystem… A God, for all intents and purposes," Graham stated.

"A monster," Ford whispered.

Joe and Uncle Frank listened quietly and watched the screen, studying Godzilla's anatomy and the way he moved from what little footage was shown. Godzilla moved similarly to a crocodile in the water, but his back remained largely straight using only his tail as a means of propulsion rather than undulating his entire spine left and right like his much smaller reptilian counterpart. The spines were unique as well, and Joe could not figure out what purpose they could possibly serve. They didn't appear to have the kind of surface area needed to regulate body heat, though perhaps the sheer number of them served the purpose anyway but he couldn't be sure. Godzilla also seemed to spend much of his time under the water which meant that he had to either have a tremendous lung capacity or he could breathe underwater which meant he had gills somewhere. Sonya, Will, and I were shocked by what Godzilla looks like. I started to realize why my parents had hidden the truth about their work and their involvement with Monarch.

"Fifteen years ago we found the fossil of another giant animal in the Philippines, like Godzilla. But this creature died long ago, killed by these," Serizawa said as the screen showed images and footage of the MUTO pods.

"Parasitic spores," Graham added.

"One dormant, but the other hatched. Catalyzed when a mining company unknowingly drilled into its tomb," she continued, looking to make sure Joe and Ford were on the same page.

"The hatchling burrowed straight for the nearest source of radiation, Joe's power plant in Janjira, and cocooned there for fifteen years absorbing its radioactive fuel to gestate, to grow."

"Until it hatched, like a butterfly, into the creature you saw last night," Serizawa added.

"Whoa, wait. You knew about this?" Ford asked.

Joe cleared his throat, and Ford immediately looked to his father.

"It's all right Ford… What could they have done?" He asked.

"They could have killed it when they had the chance!" Ford said angrily.

Joe shook his head.

"No son… If they had tried, it might have released the radiation it was absorbing into the environment which would have endangered countless lives."

Ford was not convinced, but he trusted his father's word and silenced himself and subdued his anger.

"Sorry," Joe whispered to Serizawa.

Serizawa nodded, happy that Joe was strong enough to contribute to the conversation.

"So this Godzilla… You said that the nuclear tests were attempts to kill it, right?" He asked weakly.

Serizawa and Graham both nodded.

"Why were they only "attempts." Shouldn't they have worked?" Joe asked.

Serizawa shook his head.

"Godzilla managed to survive the Castle Bravo nuclear strike, a blast yielding fifteen Megatons of energy. That amount of power should have vaporized him, but Gojira managed to survive. We don't know where he is right now, but we do know that he is alive because he was seen walking retreating from the area around an hour after the bomb went off," Serizawa said.

"We believe that Godzilla's sheer size was his salvation. The inverse cube law dictates that the greater the amount of matter energy released during an explosion has to pass through, the less energy actually makes it through. The energy which did manage to make it through Godzilla's body caused damage to his internal organs and bones, but the rest of it either passed over and around or ended up causing the burns when the extreme heat next struck his body. Thanks to his body being submerged in water, the few fractions of a second those temperatures remained were not enough to reach him. The evaporation process of the water covering him sucked away most of the thermal energy allowing him to just barely survive the blast," Graham added.

"Godzilla received grievous injuries from the blast, but he survived all the same," Serizawa stated as he pointed to the screen.

The next image was a still taken by Serizawa's father of Godzilla right before he retreated into the depths of the ocean that day. His body was littered with darkened burns and exposed bone on his shoulders, hands, spines, and even on his face. His left arm was hanging as if broken and useless, with his left side slumping which was a clear indication of a limp. But all the same, as Serizawa stated, he had survived.

"I still don't understand," Joe said quietly.

"The thermal energy alone released during the blast should have vaporized him… Was the water really enough?" He asked.

Serizawa nodded.

"Barely," he responded.

"The water covering his body acted, if you will, as a buffer. The bulk of the thermal energy was absorbed during the momentary evaporation process and the residual heat was powerful enough to burn him severely but not kill him. The blast force as well was buffered by the water, as it is denser than air, shielding him from the vast majority of the blast's power. Even at fifteen Megatons, Godzilla is at least a quarter mile away from the blast as you can see from this image. We estimate him to be around three hundred and fifty feet in height judging by the photograph, and again his sheer size was also one of the keys to his salvation. The inverse cube law worked in his favor, and his body's natural durability did the rest," Graham concluded.

"So, basically we're dealing with a giant monster who absorbs radiation and how he was able to withstand the nuclear bomb. That's a really strange discovery," said Uncle Frank.

Joe rested his head back.

"What a creature," he whispered, completely awe of Gojira's survival power.

Serizawa nodded, pleased at Joe's fascination and awe at Gojira.

"Wait a sec," Ford interjected.

"You said this thing feeds on radiation right? Wouldn't a nuke's radiation make it stronger or something then?" He asked.

Serizawa shook his head.

"A "food" source and a "power" source are two very different things lieutenant," Graham said.

"Only around five percent of a nuclear bomb's energy upon detonation is radiation energy, and even then it would only serve to slate Godzilla's hunger. It would not in any way make him stronger," Graham continued as he looked to Joe.

"Mr. Brody, I hate to ask but now we must turn the conversation around. We have told you what we know, and now we ask that you tell us what you know," Graham said.

Joe nodded, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"After the death of my wife, Sandra, I started doing research on the incident at a rather rapid pace. I gathered every document and print out I could of that day and studied the conspiracies surrounding it for years. I also started studying bioacoustics, as I didn't believe for a second that the emp was caused by anything "unnatural," as most of the reports were saying."

"Wait, bioacoustics?" Graham asked.

"Yes… Echolocation," Joe responded.

"That creature wasn't just emitting an emp. It was "talking."" Joe continued.

"Talking?" Serizawa asked.

"Yes… Talking," Joe responded.

"If the MUTO was talking that day… Did you find a response call?" Serizawa asked.

"A response?" Joe asked.

Serizawa nodded.

"An identical but separate call, perhaps even right after the MUTO's own… Check again," Serizawa said to Graham.

"Yep," she responded as she got up to sift through the data they had acquired so far.

"So what now?" Ford asked.

"The MUTO is young… Growing. It will be looking for food," he said.

"We're monitoring all known sites but… If we don't find it soon," she said, trailing off.

"Then what?" Ford asked.

"Nature has an order. A power to restore balance," Serizawa started, turning towards the still image of Godzilla.

"I believe he is that power," he concluded.

"So, the MUTO is communicating with another creature. You don't think it has something to do with Gozilla, right?" I asked.

"I don't know. Whatever the MUTO has communicated with, it can't be good," Will answered.

**And that's the end of the sixth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic for now. So what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? So in the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya encounter Godzilla for the first time and they're about to realize the stories of giant monsters are about to become a reality they may never escape from.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Trouble Rising in Honolulu

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the seventh chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to apologize in advance for not updating for so long because I'm in final year of college and I got to stay focus on school stuff with reading week and studying for tests and exams. But anyway, in this seventh chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya discover the MUTO in Honolulu and the story of the monsters are about to become a reality. So, sit back, and enjoy this seventh chapter.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the characters belong to Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 7: Trouble Rises in Honolulu, Hawaii

U.S.S. Saratoga, May 15th, 2014

Ford and Joe were both taken to the flight deck where a chopper was waiting for them to take the pair to Honolulu, and from there back to San Francisco. As they approached, one of the other soldiers gave them a short debrief about the plan ahead for the two of them.

"Sirs, right now we're fifty miles from Hawaii. This transport will take you there. You capture a commercial flight back to San Francisco!"

"Good luck, Lieutenant Brody! We'll see you soon!" Bianca called.

Ford nodded, helping to lift his father's bed into the chopper across the back seats as carefully as possible. Joe was still in rough shape, but his vitals had all been fully stabilized and he was on a fair dose of painkillers. He was sleepy, and half the time didn't know what was going on, but he was alive. For now, that was all Ford was worried about. The doors to the chopper closed, and they were both air lifted away from the carrier towards Hawaii.

Back on the Saratoga...

Bianca, Sonya, and I were inside the carrier's planning room while Doctor Serizawa was looking through the information stored on their databases about the calls going out from the MUTO before. Each time he pressed the next button, the next call pattern would emerge on screen. Until…

"Keep scrolling… Near the end, before the emp," Graham said.

Serizawa jumped ahead a bit towards the end where they saw not one call, but two. The second one even stronger than that of the MUTO's call.

"There, something responded," Serizawa stated.

Meanwhile with Ford...

Back in Honolulu, Ford was on a train leading to the airport while Joe had been taken there directly by ambulance. Ford didn't like the idea of leaving his dad's side in his condition, but he was no medic and he trusted those who were medics to do their jobs safely and efficiently. He brought out one of the toys he'd found back at the house in Janjira, an old soldier figure which he turned around in his fingers a few times.

"Aloha, and welcome aboard. The train will begin moving shortly. Remain seated, and no smoking. Thank you!" The train announcement said.

Ford looked up in time to see a child in a red shirt and blue baseball cap watching him and looking at the soldier action figure in his hands. Ford offered the kid a small smile, looking about and letting out an exasperated breath.

"Please remain clear of the automatic doors," the announcer informed.

Ford then heard the sound of the child's parents clamoring for their son, Akio, to get away from the doors. They were speaking Japanese, and Ford's was more than a bit rusty. The child was closed inside, crying for his parents as they tried to get the door to open. Ford immediately stood up and rushed over trying to help pry the door open to let the kid out, but it wouldn't budge. The train lurched forward and began moving, with the kid and parents both running along the train keeping eye contact and hoping that it would stop.

Ford ran to the kid and caught him, trying to remember how to say to the parents that it would be all right.

"It's okay, I'll bring him back!" He shouted, gesturing with his arm moving in a circle hoping they'd understand that he'd stay with the kid until the train came all the way back around.

"Hey, okay. It's okay. I'm gonna get you back to your mom and dad okay?" Ford said.

Akio nodded a few times.

"Kay. Is this what you want?" Ford asked, holding up the soldier for Akio.

Akio slowly reached out to take the soldier, a bit shy but happy to receive a present.

"Take good care of him for me… I better not miss my flight kid," Ford said as he sat down next to Akio.

Meanwhile back in the planning room...

Serizawa was jotting down some notes when he heard the captain addressing the admiral.

"Admiral, we received an intel report. We lost track of a nuclear cooler fifty nautical miles northwest of Hawaii. Could be the MUTO," the captain said.

Serizawa looked up, rather alarmed and turned to face the admiral.

"Just got word of a missing Russian sub in the North Pacific… Martinez," Stenz said, looking to one of the soldiers monitoring their communications.

"Aye sir, special forces team Sparta One is picking up a distress signal Northwest of Diamond Head on the island of Oahu. They're on the ground and headed to the beacon," Martinez responded.

"What do you think is there, Doctor Serizawa?" I asked.

"I don't know. The MUTO is looking to feed on radiation," Doctor Serizawa responded.

In the jungles of Oahu just outside the main city, the teams trudged through the damp woods on their way to find the cooler which was lost. Along the way, they heard the sounds of the forest coming alive all around them. The bird with their long, high pitched, almost mournful calls chilled them to their bones. A primal sense of dread building in each of their hearts as they moved through the darkness. They may have been soldiers, but they were still human and they knew that something beyond their understanding was at work here. Something that was much worse than any enemy with a gun they could ever hope to face.

"Anyone wanna tell me why we're looking for a cooler in the middle of the jungle?" One soldier asked.

"Probably a glitch. Russians said they got a ping from this location," another one said.

"Hey I got a reading, it's right up ahead," said another.

The lights from the helicopters giving them aerial assistance broke through the canopy of the trees above lighting their path as the wind from the blades brought the forest to life all around them. Massive leaves and branches waving about angrily beneath the sudden change in the wind, only to be calmed once it passed by overhead.

"Sparta One this is Hawkeye, we're getting a signal off the transponder, range thirty meters. Looks like you're getting warmer," the chopper pilot said.

As the men kept walking, the beep of the reading increased in volume and frequency. Faster and faster, louder and louder, until at last they came upon what they had been looking for.

"What the hell?" One of them asked.

They all stepped forward and saw a giant object covered in white goop. Sparta One's lead came forward and used his hand to wipe away some of the goop, revealing the radiation warning label beneath. He picked his hand up, watching the goo ooze and fall off of his hand.

"Jesus…" he said quietly.

Another bit of goop fell down from above him, and he looked up while shining his flashlight in the same direction. Up, up, up. Finally, he saw the propeller of a submarine above his head in the trees, and neither he nor his team could believe what they just found.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed.

Just then the chopper lights fell upon them as well. The sub lit up under the lights and showcased the fact that it was all being held in the air by the trees with something moving around next to it. The lights from the choppers didn't quite reach whatever was moving, but they all knew in the backs of their minds what it was.

"Charlie 3, we have located your Russian sub…" He said.

"And you're not gonna believe what else we found," one chopper pilot said.

"Holy shit," the co-pilot whispered.

They shone their lights down just in time to witness the MUTO picking the subs nuclear reactors out and swallowing them. The MUTO dove back into the sub as the chopper pilots looked on in horror at what it was doing and how it could be doing it.

Back on the USS Saratoga, Admiral Stenz watched the live thermal feeds from the soldiers and the choppers.

"Seems to be rising… possibly twenty to thirty meters above the tree line. Can't tell how wide it is," the chopper pilot reported.

"Cat's out of the bag doctor, no more secrets. Our highest priority now is safety. There's close to a million people on that island," he told Serizawa.

Serizawa himself bowed his head, saddened, as a scientist, by the prospect of having to destroy the MUTO. But ultimately, it was for the best.

Just then, alarms started blaring through the room.

"We're picking up something else, approaching from the Pacific," said one of the soldiers monitoring the satellite and sonar screens.

Serizawa looked up, turning his head to look at Dr. Graham as he then walked out of the room as the admiral declared that everyone must go to general quarters. Dr. Graham followed Serizawa into the hallways, wondering what he was up to.

"Doctor Serizawa! Wait! We're coming with you!" Sonya shouted.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Up to the flight deck, I think he is coming!" Serizawa said.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to see this," Serizawa said, gesturing for her to remain behind as he continued running through the halls.

"Don't worry about us, Doctor Graham. We'll let you know what we see," I said.

On the flight deck, as the four of us made it there, we watched an F-35 and an F-18 being deployed from the runways of the carrier to engage the MUTO. Again, this saddened Doctor Serizawa, but if the MUTO's destruction protected the lives of all the people on the island and stopped him from coming, then so be it.

In the Beaches of Honolulu...

Back on the beaches, a luau was taking place and the sight of helicopters flying overhead caught the attention of quite a few of the party goers. They all stopped what they were doing to watch, unsure of why helicopters, let alone military ones, would be flying around here.

A little girl sat in her chair, watching the helicopter as it dropped several men onto the rooftops who all took positions along the edge watching and waiting for something to happen.

Meanwhile on the Train With Ford and Akio...

On the train, Ford sat quietly with Akio as he heard the sounds of the airplanes flying by. He turned his head to take a look, with Akio turning all the way around and practically plastering his face against the glass to see. His cap was in the way on the first try, so Akio flipped it back so he could get closer to the glass. Ford chuckled slightly at seeing this, but his smile disappeared as he caught sight of the two planes roaring out towards the jungles not far away.

Back in the Oahu's Jungle with the Soldiers...

"Two, Charlie 6 we are circling the target. Go on your command… Standby, I got a visual. Bogey at my twelve," said the F-35 pilot.

In the distance he could see the helicopter light shining down towards the jungles with the reflection of the light off the sub as well. The MUTo was moving around as well, taking swipes at the choppers as it was clearly annoyed by their shining lights down on it while it was feeding. The MUTO roared out angrily as it tried to finish its meal, with only the one last core remaining before the roar of the plane engines caught its attention and it dropped the container down towards the soldiers who all dove away to avoid being crushed by it.

"Be advised, preparing to engage target," said the F-18 pilot.

"Guardian 3, we're getting movement down here," said one of the Sparta One team.

The MUTO's right front arm began to alight with a reddish orange glow along the curved hook at the end leading partially up the forearm as it was slowly raised into the air. The MUTO let out another roar and its body tensed, signaling it was about to strike.

"Take cover!" The soldiers yelled.

The MUTO slammed its arm down on the ground releasing an emp blast through the area The first to shut down were the choppers and the lights they were using to keep tabs on the MUTO. The planes came forward and were too late to evade the blast. All of their systems shut down, and their planes went dark.

"I've got no power! I say again I have lost-"

The plane went down, crashing into the ground and sending a shock wave at the soldiers who were in the way. Two of the men were killed instantly by the concussive force of the blast, while others were thrown several feet but survived though they wished they didn't after a few moments.

The explosion lit the skies in the distance as the train continued on ahead. However, the lights went out along the track eventually catching up to the plane and stopping it as well. It lurched to a halt, throwing everyone off balance as Ford caught Akio and held him close to keep him safe as Ford steadied himself against the sudden stop.

"You all right?" He asked, with Akio giving him a nod.

"You give it ten seconds, light's are gonna come back on," he assured the boy.

"It's okay," he said as he held Akio's hand.

Ford himself was a bit perplexed for a moment, but then he remembered that the MUTO used an emp attack. He wondered if that was what it was, or if it was just a malfunction. But then again, with the military here, why would it just be a malfunction. Ford could only hope now that this was the end of it and that if the MUTO was here, it was staying away from him and the boy. He needed to get the boy home, and then he needed to get home himself. The last thing he needed was for the MUTO to stop him.

**And I will end the seventh chapter there for now. So, what did you guys think? The story is definitely picking up in the MonsterVerse. But, anyway. Are you guys excited for Godzilla vs Kong? Millie Bobby Brown will be back in the movie and I can't wait to see how it goes. The first arc will wrap in the next few chapters and the second arc will begin with King of the Monsters. So you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Arrival of Godzilla

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the eighth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for the favourites as well as the follows. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya finally encounter Godzilla for the first time and the stories of monsters are about to become a reality. So, sit back, and enjoy the eighth chapter.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 8: The Tidal Wave and Godzilla's Arrival

May 15th, 2014, Honolulu, Hawaii

Back on the beaches where the luau was taking place, the little girl from before sat in her chair watching the adults ponder the meaning behind the military helicopters and the troops on the building rooftops. She walked over to her father, holding his hand for a few moments before she happened to hear a strange sound coming from the ocean. She turned around slowly, letting go of her father's hand as she approached the water's edge.

It was receding, and rapidly. Fish which had been schooling close to shore were now stranded on the sands, left behind by the rapidly retreating ocean waters as the girl looked on. It was so surreal that she didn't know what to make of it. The water flowing backwards? That wasn't supposed to happen was it?

"Dad!" She called.

Her father turned to look at her.

"Zooey?" He asked as he started jogging over to her.

"Zooey!… Oh my god!" He exclaimed, picking her up as he too caught sight of the retreating ocean.

Just then the tsunami alarms began going off all across the island.

"Run! Run!" He yelled.

"It's a tsunami!" Another man yelled.

And in that singular moment, all Hell broke loose.

The beaches began clearing of people rapidly as they all scrambled to reach safe distance in time. They couldn't see the wave yet, but they knew it was coming. It usually didn't take long for the wave to follow the ocean's retreat. The beach, which had been nearly filled to capacity for the luau, was empty in seconds and the once pristine and beautiful luau environment had been literally trashed.

"Bravo, bravo. Target spotted offshore two knots due east of your position, could be a second bogey," said one of the choppers which was out to sea for recon.

Back on the flight deck of the USS Saratoga, Serizawa was bracing himself as another chopper took off to prepare for recon and transportation of troops to the island. He had not heard the exchange, as he didn't have a walkie talkie with him, but his eyes still worked and he squinted as he thought he saw something in the distance. Because of how dark it was, he couldn't be certain yet, so he brought his binoculars up and dialed them in to take a closer look at what had caught his eye.

The first thing he saw was one of the helicopters, and its light was shining down towards the water.

"Dr. Serizawa, what is it? What do you see?" Sonya asked.

As his binoculars were lowered, he saw the ocean being torn apart with waves flying dozens of meters into the air as they were thrown aside by the monstrous spines of Godzilla. One spine was on the right, one in the middle, and one on the left. All three rows sliced through the water like giant knives with the ocean waves turning white and flying about as if to escape his wrath. His body was producing a large mound of water surrounding him, and Serizawa redialed in his binoculars to see the whole picture. He saw all three spines in his field of view now, with all three choppers shining lights down on them.

"May I see?" Will asked.

Doctor Serizawa hands Will the binoculars and Will looks through and his jaw drops.

"Holy shit," Will cursed as he removed the binoculars from his eyes.

"Hey, let me see," I said and Will quickly gives me the binoculars. I looked through and I was shocked by what I was seeing.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"It's him. Definitely Godzilla," Will responded.

Doctor Serizawa realized very quickly he didn't need binoculars to see what was going on anymore. He dropped them to his chest, his eyes wide in both fear and amazement as he saw the massive spines approaching the carrier at an alarming speed. The trail they followed led directly towards the carrier's center, with Serizawa and almost a hundred crewmen on the deck to see what was going on.

"Everybody, brace yourselves!" Sonya shouted.

Then, at the last moment, the spines disappeared beneath the waves as Godzilla submerged completely beneath the vessel. The lights followed him, illuminating his silhouette beneath the sea as he traveled under the carrier. Serizawa and all the crew members ran to the other side of the ship as carefully as they can as the mound of water produced by Godzilla's approach caused the ship to list to one side slightly. As they approached the opposite side of the deck, they saw the water rising higher and higher. Godzilla almost seemed to surf the wave create as his own body rose up with it leading him to a standing position as the waves broke down around him.

"Where the hell is Godzilla going?" I asked.

"He's heading straight to Honolulu. The MUTO must be there," Sonya responded.

"Wait a minute. The tidal wave that Godzilla's causing, the partygoers are still there in on the beaches. Doesn't Honolulu have the tsunami warning system there?" said Will.

Serizawa was entranced by the sight. He couldn't see Godzilla's face, but his head, neck, shoulders, back, and part of his legs were now visible. He'd spent so many years reading his father's notes on Godzilla, learning everything he could about him. To see him standing there now nearly brought Serizawa to tears as he watched nature's sword of balance stomp towards the island of Honolulu with only one thing on his mind.

"Dr. Serizawa, we should head back inside and inform Dr. Graham on what we saw just now," Sonya suggested.

Dr. Serizawa nods, but doesn't say a word. The four of us quickly made our way back inside the carrier. And that was the moment that the three of us hearing the stories about monsters are now a reality.

Back on the shore, a dog was tied to a tree and barking wildly towards the ocean. The tsunami warning had reached most sections of the island, but one or two areas had failed to hear them or had foolishly ignored them not believing that it would be a serious event. But oh how wrong they were. The wall of water approaching them was over three stories tall, and the dog's barking was replaced by a single whimper as it turned to run and snapped the leash holding it to the tree.

The wall of water cascaded through the island crushing trees, throwing cars like toys, and tearing through smaller buildings as if they were nothing. The dog continued to sprint away through the streets as fast as its legs could take it, but it was caught up in a crowd of fleeing people thousands strong.

Through the streets the father and his wife and daughter, Zooey, ran as well. The wall of water behind them held Zooey's attention. Her heart was gripped by fear, amazement, and confusion. She didn't know what was going on, nor did she have any idea what a "tsunami" was. But she knew she was afraid of what was happening as she clung to her father. He and his wife ran through the streets before turning to the side and opening the door of a nearby store to hide inside. For a few brief moments as the water rushed passed, they saw the bodies of hundreds of people getting swept away or floating passed having already been drowned or crushed to death by the force of the wave alone. They hid here, hoping beyond hope that it would save them.

But it was not to be.

The glass walls of the store cracked and shattered almost instantly, sending a powerful wave inside which nearly crushed everyone inside to death the moment they were struck by it. The man, his wife, and his daughter Zooey all died in that store along with everyone else who thought that the glass could protect them from what had come. The dog running through the streets was also caught in the wave, along with thousands of people who had been running through the streets and had failed to reach a safe altitude above the waterline. Given that it was nearly three stories in height, almost nowhere was safe anymore save for the buildings which had numerous levels such as the hotels and office buildings.

As the wave traveled through the area, it put out dozens of blocks worth of street lights, killed the power in almost every building it passed, and sent hordes of debris and dead bodies floating along the surface.

As the power went out in one of the hotels, the soldiers who had been dropped to its rooftop sent flares up and into the air to see what was going on. The red lights flew up higher and higher nearly reaching three hundred feet in height before they stopped and began to descend. As they did so, the light caught something massive in its glow. A large figure, bigger than anything anyone had ever seen before, slowly lumbered forward through the darkness.

It was reptilian in appearance with dense and scaly skin. Its chest had a set of rugged plates which almost looked like scar tissue, but they were not exactly biologists so they couldn't be certain. Its shoulders were forward, like those of a theropod, but long enough to pass as human in comparison to the rest of its body. Its belly was fairly large as well as it lead down to a dense pair of legs, though its feet were hidden beneath the water.

Everyone on the rooftop was stunned and standing in silence. The sounds of the wave had been tuned out completely, and all they heard now was a low grumbling sound. The civilians on the roof inched closer to the edge to get a good look at this thing which had appeared, completely entranced by it as it walked forward seemingly without a care in the world.

However the silence was shattered by the sounds of soldiers just above them firing at the creature. Their bullets though had absolutely no effect on it. The people all began screaming at the sounds of gunfire, but the creature only stopped walking which was much more ominous than even the soldiers dared hope for.

The creature's head slowly turned, still partially hidden by the darkness as it stood above the flare light. The sound of a snarl could be heard, and the creature lowered its head towards the rooftop where the soldiers had fired at it.

Slowly, its face came into view. The head overall was circular when looked at straight on. Its brow ridge was low and looked to be almost in a perpetual frown with the scales mimicking a furrowed brow. The nostrils looked very much like those in dinosaur sculptures, being decently large and slanted. The cheeks under the eyes flared out slightly, with the skin beneath the eyes being somewhat folded as if it was indeed frowning. The upper jaw was set and narrow, with the lower jaw having a large set of muscles beneath the skin where the jaw connected to the skull though the front of the lower jaw was a bit smaller. All in all, its mouth was almost avian in appearance though it was unmistakably a reptilian creature. The rest of its head and neck gave it an almost mammalian appearance, like that of a large bear with the broad shoulder line and the dense neck leading into them.

The creature's upper lip was curled and tightened, obviously a snarl and a warning.

The fact that it didn't just attack them was fascinating to some and frightening to others. In the backs of their minds some of the civilians were thinking "Why doesn't it just kill us?" while other thought "What is it doing?"

The soldiers watched silently, holding their weapons at the ready. The creature's large yellow eyes peered down at them as if searching their souls. One soldier on the end of the line was a bit shaky. His nerve was being tested to its absolute limit by the creature's snarl and the low grumble that was coming from it. His hands and feet trembled at the sight of it leaning down just a little bit closer, and in that moment he lost himself. The soldier brought up his weapon and shot right into the creature's left eye causing it to flinch back and shut the eye as if a piece of dust had just flown into it.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" One of the soldiers yelled.

That yell, however, was nothing.

The creature's mouth opened and it released a roar at the soldiers on the roof. The pressure wave of the roar alone knocked them off their feet, but the sheer decibel levels released had to be in excess of two hundred and fifty. Everyone in the immediate area, including the other soldiers and civilians on nearby rooftops within about a two block radius instantly went deaf as their eardrums split and shattered inside their skulls. Blood trickled from their ears as they all held their heads in pain. Even though they were deaf, the pain from the roar remained. The threshold of pain for human hearing was only around one hundred and eighteen decibels. The soldiers and civilians writhed on the rooftop as the creature's roar finally came to an end.

The creature continued to snarl at them as they writhed and screamed, and it seemed to only further agitate the monstrous creature as it raised its hand and brought it down hard on the rooftop. The structure instantly crumbled under the force of the attack and the building itself began going down. It didn't stop there though. The creature lifted its other arm and struck it again, making it go down faster and sending other people who were inside flying out of windows and through the breaks in floors down into the waters below before they too were crushed by the debris of the building falling down on them. The creature watched the building go down and growled, turning its head sharply towards other rooftops.

It took a single step towards another building and saw a gathering of people and soldiers there as well. Its upper lip curled up into another snarl and it immediately stepped forward and brought the building down as well. All the people on the roof and inside taking shelter from the raging waters beneath them were sent to a watery grave beneath the creature's feet. It looked around again, taking another step towards the next tallest building it could see. The soldiers and people all dove for the door leading to the stairwell, disappearing just before the creature reached their building. One of the soldiers checked through a small crack in the door as he began to open it just so, and he saw the creature analyzing the roof before turning away. The sounds of its footsteps began to disappear, and the soldiers walked outside to see it waling away towards the airport in the distance.

**And that will be the end of the eighth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? When I watched the first movie, I didn't really like the idea of Bryan Cranston's character Joe killed off early. So I made the decision to keep him alive because I felt like the movie should've kept him around so that he would explain the echolocation. But, anyway, the first arc will wrap up in the next few chapters and afterwards, the second arc, King of the Monsters will begin. So you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow because that's what allows me to keep going with stories like this. You guys can check out my Spider-Man fanfic Peter and MJ One-Shots story as well as my Runaways fanfic The Blackburn Siblings story. **


	10. Chapter 9 - The Airport Showdown

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the ninth chapter of this Godzilla series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking with me on this story. And I want to apologize for not updating because I've been busy with school since it is my final year of college and I'm going to university next year. Anyway, in this chapter, Godzilla arrives for the first time and he begins his showdown against the MUTO at the airport in Honolulu. So sit back, and enjoy the ninth chapter. Just to let you guys know, there's a short point of view from my one of OCs.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 9: The Airport Showdown and Mass Panic in Honolulu

May 15th, 2014, Honolulu, Hawaii

"Anyone get an eyeball on the bogey?" Asked one soldier of the Sparta One team.

Most of them kept their eyes on the forest, but one turned towards the city and saw a small trail of fires leading towards it. The lights to the city then began coming on everywhere, illuminating the world below them as they heard the faint sound of the MUTO's roar in the distance. They'd already lost it.

Back on the train, the lights began to come back on slowly across the track. Light by light until they reached the train's position and the lights within came on and everyone on board breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"There you go. What'd I tell you?" He said to Akio, who looked at him with half a smile.

The lights along the track ahead turned on one by one, revealing a large mass that seemed to be moving. Ford immediately knew what it was and his eyes widened slightly as the lights then lit up the MUTO for everyone to see. The crowds on the train instantly began to panic, standing up and hustling around trying to find a way off the train but they couldn't get the doors to open as the train moved towards the giant creature.

Just then, the military helicopters flew by and started firing their guns at the MUTO. Ford grabbed hold of Akio, shielding him any possible harm as he yelled to everyone to "Get down!" The choppers continued to fire at the creature, flying by and circling around to get a shot. However, it was the train which caught the MUTO's attention. Ford watched with dread as the MUTO knelt down and roared at the train. The moving lights had registered to it as a possible threat, and it opened its mouth in an effort to bite the train.

Akio began to scream, and Ford grabbed the boy lifting him off the ground and retreating towards the back as far as he could go before grabbing hold of a rail to prepare for what happened next. The MUTO's mouth clamped down on the train car severing all of what its mouth surrounded away. The track, the car, and all the people caught in that end of the train car ended up in the MUTO's mouth before being swallowed.

The MUTO roared at the helicopters as they came back around trying to shoot at it again, and as it stepped around its leg brushed the broken track. Ford was knocked free of his rail and fell to the train car's floor which was now slanted downwards at a near forty-five degree angle. Several others had already fallen through the broken end of the car to the ground below, most of whom died from falling and landing at bad angles breaking backs, necks, and landing on their heads before breaking them open like watermelons. Ford managed to catch the edge of one of the seats, adjusting his grip as fast as possible to keep himself from suffering the same fate.

At the same time, Akio lost his grip and began sliding down the car as well. Ford saw the boy coming, and despite the best efforts of the other people who tried to help, Akio continued to fall. Ford reached out as Akio slid down beside him, pulling him in close and preventing him from falling out the end. Ford looked up and saw that another person was sliding down as well, but this was an adult male almost Ford's size. Ford didn't have anymore hands to help this man, but he did have both legs. Ford braced himself against the seats with one foot and kicked out his other to catch the man and give him a moment to grab hold of one of the seats himself, stopping him from falling to his death out of the end of the car.

Ford was beginning to wear down. Holding onto Akio and trying to hold his own weight as well against the gravity pulling him down was very difficult. His hand was beginning to slip, but for Ford there was still one more thing he could do. With all of his might, he shifted his hand so that he was gripping the back of Akio's shirt behind the neck, and pushed him up until Akio was able to grab the rails of the seats and haul himself into a seated position on top of them. With Akio safe, Ford pulled himself up as well. Once he was situated and ready, Ford looked to the other members in the car who were hanging on for dear life.

Outside, the MUTO was stomping through the airport. Now that the train was no longer an issue, it walked right through the tracks and towards the main runways. The planes parked in its way were no obstacle, but it seemed to avoid them all the same.

One of the airport workers who drove the cars which hauled luggage to the belly of the planes hid underneath a passenger airliner next to the front wheels as the ground suddenly became moist as a small wave of water flowed over and passed his feet. He looked down, looking back to where the water had come from and his mouth about hit the ground. A few other workers as well were hiding nearby, but their attention was focused on the MUTO as it continued its tromp through the airport.

"Roger. Target in sight. 2 O'clock. 300 Meters," said the co-pilot.

"Target confirmed," said the pilot.

The chopper began opening fire on the MUTO below as they drew in closer, but the pilot veered away when a large row of spines rose up nearly causing them to crash.

"Jesus!" The pilot yelled.

As they came back around, the chopper ended up losing control and the pilot was unable to veer away from the MUTO as the chopper crashed into its wing. The chopper then flew down in flames towards the ground, its fuel tank having been ruptured and had been ignited by a spark caused by the scraping metal. It came down hard to the ground before crashing into the rear end of a passenger airliner. The chopper hit the ground momentarily after and exploded, causing the plane to explode as well. The explosion of the first place caused a second to catch fire when its fuel caught the flames and the front half of the plane flew end over end.

People inside the airport terminal watched the chaos unfold outside and were screaming in fear. They knew they were safe inside for the moment, but if that thing came their way then it would all be over. As the second plane exploded and began flipping down the way to their right, the people's attention was suddenly caught by the sight of a giant foot nearly sixty feet long striking the ground with a tremendous thud. The people all went silent. All words, screams, and even thoughts halted in that singular moment of awe and fear.

The MUTO looked up and over towards the sound of the footprint, and flared its wings as it let out a roar of fury. However, the MUTO had failed to realize that the source of the sound was not just from the feet. The MUTO's eyes trailed up higher and higher along the length of the legs, the stomach, the chest, the neck, and finally the head of the monster before it. A large reptilian creature unlike any it had ever seen before stood there staring it down.

The two monsters watched each other in silence for a moment, each one sizing the other up. The much larger creature glared down at its smaller foe with a curled lip and a low growl emanating from its gullet. The MUTO stared up in awe at its opponent, but the awe was very quickly replaced thereafter by a surge of anger and aggression. The MUTO's wings flared again, and it released another roar towards its larger opponent. The larger creature's upper and lower lips both flared back exposing all of its teeth as it puffed out its chest and unleashed a deafening roar which shook the very Earth upon which it stood.

Inside the train car, Ford's ears rang as the roar reached them. His head turned very slowly towards the windows of the car, and outside he could see the form of Doctor Serizawa's Godzilla creature facing down the MUTO as the smaller monster leaped into the air to begin the fight. Ford looked to Akio and the others on the train. All of them had heard the roar and were covering their ears and looked to be almost in pain. The ground began to shake, and the train car began to slide down the edge of the tracks even further. Ford looked over towards Gojira again, and every time he took a step in his battle the train slid further and further down.

Ford looked up and grabbed hold of Akio, climbing up higher and higher until he reached the car door. He kicked at it as hard as he could, slamming the door with his boot until the glass shattered. He rolled his hand back into his jacket sleeve and used it to try and smoothen the edges as much as possible so that Akio could climb out without slicing his hands open. He set Akio down outside the door on the edge of the tracks, telling him to go back towards the rest of the train to make room for the others. One by one, Ford began helping the passengers off the train before he himself received aid from others who had done the same thing on other cars. Ford climbed out of the train just in time before it went over the edge, and all the people who had been on the train managed to escape and now stood on the tracks watching the fight.

Ford didn't want to stick around though, at least not at this range, so he grabbed Akio and made a break along the tracks for the nearest point along them where he could climb down to the ground via a maintenance ladder where he and Akio ran to a safe distance. The other people weren't far behind, having evaded the tracks as well for fear of them being damaged again if the monsters made their way over here.

The monsters, in the meantime, were now fully engaged in battle.

Godzilla let out a roar as the MUTO lunged forward from the ground with a massive flap of its wings. The MUTO then managed to slip passed Godzilla's jaws as he snapped at it and used its front two claw arms to latch onto Godzilla's shoulders and pushed itself up and passed his head. Pushing down for all its worth, the MUTO managed to shove Godzilla down and use his back as a launch pad to fly up into the air and circle around to attack again. Godzilla managed to stay on his feet when the MUTO shoved him down, but as the MUTO came back around and used its arms to bash him on the back of the head he was pushed forward and fell to the ground onto his stomach.

Godzilla landed hard, his jaw hitting the ground and his hands failing to catch him on his way down. The Earth below him shook violently as 90,000 tons of reptile hit the floor and the MUTO flew by overhead. The people who had escaped the train, Ford and Akio included, were a good distance away but when Godzilla hit the ground they all ended up losing their balance and falling down to the ground. Ford sat up and looked back to the airport where he saw Gojira trying to right himself as the MUTO came down on him and started jabbing its claw hands into his side to keep him down. Ford watched its movements as it continually jabbed at Gojira, and he noted the way it attacked and counted the attacks almost like a musician does the underlying beat in a song.

"Come on Go-… Whatever. Time the hits. It's not exactly hiding its attack pattern," Ford whispered, hoping it would help Godzilla.

The hits came one at a time in two-second intervals and were aimed at his side just below his shoulders. It was a spot of imbalance for Godzilla due to how bottom heavy he was, and prevented him from getting to a point where he could push himself up. Every time his arms found their way to the ground to push him up, the blow from the MUTO caused his hands to slip under him which kept him down. However, Godzilla was indeed counting the hits and timing them, as it waited until the last second when another attack was coming before he used his tail as a ground to force his body sideways. The MUTO's next attack missed its target, instead landing on the edge of Godzilla's back near his spines as he rolled to his side. The MUTO was pulled downward due to its attack causing its arms to slip, almost as if hugging Godzilla.

The MUTO looked down, and its face was mere yards from Gojira's own who was snarling at it with all his teeth bared. The MUTO was frozen, as was Godzilla, but one of them was about to get a taste of their own medicine.

Godzilla leaned forward and bit the MUTO on the shoulder, pulling it down to the ground with him before rolling forward onto his stomach. The MUTO was pulled partially under his body with its legs being flattened under his stomach causing the MUTO excruciating pain. It let out a roar of agony as Godzilla clamped down with his jaws even harder, but the minor victory didn't last long. The MUTO's flailing arms managed to get in a lucky shot and struck Godzilla in the left eye. His jaws opened and he let out a roar of pain of his own as the MUTO started whacking at his face and throat to try and get him to roll the other way to free itself from Godzilla's jaws. The tactic worked, as Godzilla rolled back which freed the MUTO's legs and allowed it to limp away and gain some distance.

Godzilla, in the meantime, rolled back to his stomach with his right arm reaching up to his face and covering his eye. The MUTO managed to prop itself up and made it to its feet. Its legs hurt like crazy, but they were still in tact which was quite the remarkable feat. The MUTO looked over at Godzilla as he writhed in pain on the ground before it, and slowly walked over towards him growling and grumbling at every step. The MUTO drew closer, with its front arms slamming into the ground in preparation for another round of beating. However, before the MUTO could begin its new round of attacks, its legs were swept out from under it by Godzilla's tail which whipped around with surprising speed and force. The MUTO went down onto its back and wings as Godzilla's head came up.

His left eye was closed and blood oozed out of the corners, but otherwise Godzilla was still in this fight. He slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and made it to his feet, but the MUTO had also made it to its feet and was ready to fight as well. Ford watched the entire affair with Akio glued to his side holding his hand, but the others had long since abandoned them. Ford was starting to see why Doctor Serizawa was so enamored with Godzilla. Though he was a monster, and represented what Ford believed to be a massive threat to the world, he was quite fascinating to watch.

The subtle facial expressions before the MUTO's attacks indicated his mind hard at work planning a counter. The way he positioned his body and used all of it as a weapon whenever possible suggested an extreme level of complex thought and comprehension of spacial awareness coupled with hand-eye coordination. It was rather impressive. The MUTO too seemed to have a similar level of intellect, but it was a toss up as to which of them was smarter though Ford was leaning towards Godzilla. Despite taking a stab to the eye and losing the use of it, he had managed to fight the pain and set the MUTO up for a successful attack and give himself time to make it to his feet.

"Come on big guy…" Ford whispered.

Akio looked up at Ford, tugging on his hand. Ford looked down at the child, who looked at him, then to the monsters, and then back to Ford.

"Don't worry kid," he said, looking back to the fight and remembering Doctor Serizawa's words about this thing being nature's power to restore balance.

"But to be clear, we're rooting for the big one," Ford continued.

Akio nodded, looking to the fight as well as the monsters re-engaged.

The MUTO flew back towards Godzilla and the two interlocked in battle. Godzilla then grabbed the MUTO's wings and pushed it back several paces before the MUTO managed to use its front claws to latch onto Godzilla's shoulder and pull itself forward to bite him on the mouth. Godzilla let out a stifled roar of pain as his mouth was clamped shut by the MUTO's own as the front of the beak-like mouth cut into the top of his nose causing trickles of blood to ooze down his scaly skin. Godzilla let go of the MUTO's wings to try and pry its mouth open, but that left the other arms and wings free to bombard him with attacks which he couldn't possibly defend against.

Godzillastepped left, then right, trying to swing the MUTO loose but that just caused the beak to cut in deeper. To correct his mistake, Godzilla stood still allowing the MUTO to pummel him with the arms and wings. For a moment, he didn't move an inch until at last he brought his hands up and used both to grab the MUTO's lower jaw. He pulled down, and his arm strength versus the MUTO's jaw strength… Well, it was no contest. Godzilla pulled its lower jaw down and managed to twist his head to one side and force the MUTO's upper jaw to release his nose. It left a mild scrape which continued to ooze blood, but he was free. The downside to this was that the MUTO's jaw clamped down on his claws, causing Godzilla to let out another roar of pain.

The MUTO's jaws cut deep into the flesh of his claws and Gojira flailed his arms wildly trying to get it to let go. His roar had also gotten higher in pitch in response to pain, and Ford noticed that this time it was more intense for Godzilla as he was forgetting about thinking things through and causing the MUTO's jaws to scrape more flesh away revealing small amounts of bone. Finally, Godzilla managed to slam his jaw shut and block the pain long enough to hold still and bite down on the MUTO's neck. The creature's jaws opened, freeing Godzilla's hands but leaving his body open to further attacks as the MUTO jabbed and stabbed at his stomach and neck in an attempt to make him let go. One of the final stabs seemed to be in the right place on his lower abdominal area on the left side as Godzilla's mouth opened to let it go.

The two monsters backed away from each other for a few seconds as they both reeled from the back and forth onslaught they'd given each other.

Back on the USS Saratoga in the planning room, Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham, the three of us, and Admiral Stenz watched the live feeds of the choppers which were still in the area watching the fight from a distance. The back and forth action between the monsters was almost excruciating to watch, thinking about how much pain they must be enduring.

"Dr. Serizawa," Admiral Stenz began.

Doctor Serizawa didn't break his eyes away from the screens, but turned his head a little towards Admiral Stenz to show he was listening.

"Is this the alpha predator you spoke about before?" Admiral Stenz asked.

Doctor Serizawa nodded.

"Come on, big guy. You got this," I said hopefully.

"Are you actually rooting for Godzilla?" Sonya asked.

"He is. If he's rooting for the big guy, so am I," Bianca responded.

"He doesn't seem to be doing too well," Admiral Stenz added.

"Give him time. He's clearly stronger than the MUTO. He can defeat it," Doctor Graham pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dr. Graham, but this has already gotten out of hand… We all know that planes and missiles won't work, which leaves us with one option," Admiral Stenz said.

Doctor Serizawa finally broke away from the screens and looked at the admiral with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious," Doctor Serizawa exclaimed.

The admiral tilted his head.

"Admiral, just give him some time. This will be over soon," Doctor Serizawa assured him.

"I hope you're right Doctor Serizawa," said Bianca in an uneasy tone.

Admiral Stenz took a breath, letting it out on a frustrated sigh through his nose. His hands found their way to his hips, and he looked at Doctor Serizawa for a moment before giving him a nod. Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham both breathed a collected sigh of relief, but their attention was brought back to the screens when the high pitched screech of Godzilla roaring in pain overtook their ears. They all glued their eyes to the screens in time to see that the MUTO had managed to latch onto his back to avoid his arms and mouth while drilling its claws into his neck. The cries of pain were unusual, but upon closer inspection Doctor Serizawa saw something alarming.

"Can you enhance that screen?" Doctor Serizawa asked the admiral, pointing to the screen which showed Godzilla from the side view with the MUTO on his back.

"Johns," Admiral Stenz said.

"Yes, sir!", Johns, one of the communication officers replied.

It took a moment, but the image on the screen was enhanced and dialed in for Doctor Serizawa to take a closer look.

The MUTO's claw had found its way into a set of large scales along Godzilla's neck, which Godzilla was fighting frantically to free it from. The three of us, including Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham looked closer, and the "scales" were not scales at all. They were gills. Flaps of flesh with edges of folded skin where folded processes of flesh similar to those found in the gills of fish resided. It was no wonder it caused him so much pain to have the MUTO's claw find its way in-between them. It also answered the question of how and why he was able to live underwater for so long. Doctor Serizawa had wondered about that for quite some time, and although he'd speculated on gills or some other internal underwater respiratory system, he had never confirmed it before now.

Back in the airport, Godzilla was still struggling to get the MUTO off his gills. The creature's claw was embedded in between them and it was not letting go anytime soon. Godzilla turned this way and that in a desperate attempt to get his winged opponent off of him and get the claw out of his neck where blood began pouring like a small river from the area where the claw was. Godzilla's roars of pain cut through the air like a razor, and cut through the hearts of both Doctor Graham and Doctor Serizawa as they listened to the audio from the helicopters live feeds.

Godzilla then managed to reach up and grip the MUTO claw, but as he tried to pull it free he only worsened the bleeding before he pushed the claw back in. Ford lowered his head slightly but his eyes remained on Godzilla. Godzilla's eyes were flickering again, and Ford was beginning to understand him in the regard that he could see the wheels turning in Godzilla's head. Godzilla finally stopped flailing long enough to get a solid grip on the MUTO's claw and turned it sideways sliding it out of his gill with little to no further damage before pulling it down as hard as he could and throwing the MUTO to the ground. Blood still poured from his neck down his chest and to the ground, but he was free of the MUTO's claws now and the MUTO was now at a serious disadvantage.

Godzilla then lifted his left foot and stomped down really hard on the MUTO's chest, causing it to let out a cry of pain which very quickly was cut off by the fact that it had no air left in its lungs. Godzilla lifted up and stomped again, this time harder. On his third attempt, the MUTO's arm began glowing and it slammed it down on the ground sending out another emp attack. The strike didn't cause any damage to Godzilla, but it was enough to stun him temporarily and cause his stomp to miss its target. The MUTO rolled to the side using its wings and made it to its feet, seeming to cough trying to get its breath back as Godzilla gave chase. The MUTO jogged forward a few times and jumped into the air. After a few flaps of its wings, it was fully airborne and headed towards the ocean.

It was done fighting, and it needed to get away.

Akio looked up at Ford, tugging his hand again as Ford looked down at him.

"Yeah kid… He won," Ford said quietly, looking back at Godzilla as he chased down the MUTO.

Godzilla continued to give chase, stumbling a few times on the way as it chased the MUTO to the water's edge. Godilla waded in about waist deep and leaned down to start swimming after the MUTO, but surfaced within moments of putting his neck below the water. He came back up and tossed his head left and right, twisting it and turning it like a dog which just got wet. Godzilla began letting out gurgling sounds as water and blood poured out of his neck, and on the Saratoga Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham analyzed the footage closely as Admiral Stenz looked on rather confused.

"What's he doing?" Admiral Stenz questioned.

"Well, it looks like he's… choking," Doctor Graham said quietly.

Doctor Serizawa nodded.

"The damage to his gills has left him momentarily unable to breathe properly underwater, like a runner with asthma… He'll be fine," Doctor Serizawa affirmed.

""Fine, sensei?"" Doctor Graham asked.

Doctor Serizawa nodded again.

"Look," he said quietly.

She looked back to the screen, along with Admiral Stenz.

"The MUTO got away for now. Godzilla's gonna give chase until the MUTO is found," I muttered under my breath.

"We need to track down on where the MUTO's gonna be heading next. It could be heading anywhere by now," said Bianca.

Godzilla shook his head for one last time and the blood pouring out from his gills came to a stop. Also, as the chopper came around to see Godzilla's face, his left eye was beginning to open up. Godzilla forced his eye to open and blinked it a few times, clearing the blood from it as well as he let out a low growl and snarled looking back out at the direction the MUTO had gone. The vile creature was still visible out to sea ahead, and Godzilla's eyes narrowed in anger as his chest puffed up with him taking in a deep breath. He lurched forward, giving one last roar of fury and challenge at the MUTO before leaning down and disappearing beneath the waves.

**And that's the end of the ninth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? I promise that I'll keep focus on my OCs' point of view for the next few chapters. In the mean time, you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Female MUTO Awakens

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the tenth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to apologize for not updating because I've been busy with school and I'm trying my best to find time to update the stories as long as I can. But anyway, let's move on. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya discover a female MUTO in the aftermath of Godzilla's fight against the male MUTO in Honolulu. And this chapter will switch up to Sonya's point of view. So sit back, and enjoy the ninth chapter.**

**I only owns my OCs. All of the characters belong to Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 10: The Aftermath of Airport Showdown and The Discovery of the Female MUTO

May 15th, 2014, USS Saratoga

Meanwhile, out to sea in the Pacific the USS Saratoga and a few other US Navy vessels were traveling along Godzilla's wake. The giant creature was swimming steadily, his tail undulating back and forth behind him as the rest of his body remained largely straight. From the air, a few helicopters followed and the pilots looked down to see the monstrous creature below and they whistled to one another.

"How long is this thing?" The co-pilot asked.

The pilot looked down, taking note that Godzilla's tail alone looked to be nearly the full length of the Saratoga plus an extra half length as well which put the tail at just about five hundred and fifty feet long by itself. Gojira's body was around three hundred and fifty or so from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his feet, and adding the two together in his head the pilot estimated Gojira at around nine hundred feet in length from nose to tail.

"That thing is about nine hundred feet long, give or take a couple dozen feet," the pilot confirmed.

"Holy shit…" The co-pilot responded.

The pilot only nodded.

"That's one big lizard," the co-pilot said again.

The pilot nodded again, looking ahead to continue the flight.

Inside the planning room the admiral, captain, and their crew were all gathered around the monitors watching as the displays as they were informed of the details thus far about the creature's whereabouts and intended direction.

"Satellite transfer complete… Simulations uploaded… Satellite tracking continues. Last satellite tracks predict the MUTO continuing due east. All of our models have the targets converging on the Pacific coast. As of now, it looks like Gojira is still following the MUTO," officer Martinez informed.

"He's hunting," Doctor Serizawa said as he entered the room.

Admiral Stenz looked to Doctor Serizawa, then back to the screens.

"Have all vessels maintain distance from target, and plot the speed and heading of these things. I want to exactly when and where they're going to make landfall," Admrial Stenz ordered.

"Yes, sir," Captain Hampton responded.

"Doctor, what did you mean by hunting?" Admiral Stenz questioned.

Doctor Serizawa made a gesture with his hand, as if he wanted to say something but he could not.

"You think it's chasing this MUTO?" Admiral Stenz asked again.

"But if the MUTO is his prey, this print out shows a call. Why call out the predator?" Dr. Graham asked.

"No, it didn't. I think Godzilla was only listening. The MUTO was calling something else," Doctor Serizawa answered as his eyes moved away while he began sifting through recent information and readings.

"Why is Godzilla hunting the MUTO?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I think that the MUTO proves to be a pain of existence to Godzilla himself," Bianca responded.

"Doctor Serizawa, what is it?" Will asked.

Doctor Serizawa turned his head and looked at the admiral, who was watching him intently waiting for a more solid answer. Doctor Serizawa then looked forward again as he came to a realization, and it was one which horrified him.

"The pattern…" he whispered.

"Focus the search on Nevada!" Doctor Serizawa ordered.

"Nevada? Why would it go to Nevada?" Captain Hampton asked.

"It can't be, it's impossible!" Doctor Graham countered.

"What's impossible?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"There was another spore, in tact, found in the Philippine mine… But we've run every test on it for years. You confirmed it for yourself, it was dormant!" She said frantically.

"Maybe not anymore," Doctor Serizawa responded.

"This spore. Where is it now doctor?" Captain Hamtpon asked.

"It was highly radioactive. It was disposed of. The Americans they, they took it!" Doctor Graham said, still in a mild panic.

"Doctor, where is it?" Admiral Stenz asked Doctor Serizawa.

"Where you put all your nuclear waste," Doctor Serizawa answered.

"Is there a military base stationed there in Nevada?" Will asked.

"There is, they have patrols around every 24/7," I responded.

Several hours later a military convoy was dispatched to Nevada with protective gear and weaponry. Two military trucks and three assault jeeps accompanied by two attack helicopters made their way Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Repository in the mountains of Nevada. Once inside the repository, the men all jumped out and formed up to check the facility for signs of the other MUTO.

"Right, let's go! Give Give me a Mark 1 eyeball on every vault!" The soldier in charge ordered.

They ran through the halls checking each room via the sliding window cover, calling "Clear!" when they didn't find anything.

Finally, at vault 3-3280, when the cover was removed a bright light shone through the glass.

"Hey!" The soldier at the vault called.

All at once, the soldiers turned in unison to face the call with their weapons brought up to the ready as they all inched closer to the vault. The door was opened slowly, and as they moved through the opening they found the entire mountainside torn and bashed out from the inside leaving a gaping hole in the mountain. The helicopters circled by overhead, checking the devastation left behind which looked fairly fresh. It seemed to be not but an hour old at best.

The soldiers removed their masks and walked to the edge of the broken floor and brought up their binoculars to check the direction which several drag marks in the ground seemed to be leading. As the binoculars came up, the sight of Las Vegas in the distance crossed the FOV before one of the soldiers panned right and saw a giant thing walking through the desert. It was kicking up a lot of dust, but it was definitely what they had come to find.

"Out there!" He called out.

The soldiers checking their binoculars checked his direction, and all turned to look where he had pointed.

"Whoa…" One soldier whispered.

"That thing is huge!" Another called out.

The CO of the group picked up his radio.

"Get me admiral Stenz of the USS Saratoga," he said.

"Roger that, what is your situation?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"We have a very big problem," he responded.

Over in Las Vegas a few minutes alter, citizens were enjoying their time in one of the many casinos as a news broadcast of the MUTO approaching their positions flashed on the screen. However, nobody saw the broadcast as they were too engrossed in their gambling to care. When the power suddenly went out, everyone groaned and moaned about the power going out even though none of them had gotten lucky today. But then, a few seconds later the ceiling was ripped away and everyone started screaming and panicking as the horrific sound of he MUTO's roar split their ears.

From one of the hotels nearby, firemen were calling through a door to the people they'd hoped were inside before breaking down the door. As they entered the room, they heard the speakers playing an old Elvis tune, "You're the Devil in disguise." As they entered the room and looked ahead, they saw part of the hotel wall broken away and walked over to check things out. As they came up to the opening, they saw Las Vegas spread out before them with dozens of broken and damaged buildings still smoking with dust everywhere as a few helicopters flew by chasing something massive in the distance which was trudging away at a leisurely pace.

Back in the Pacific on Godzilla's trail, the USS Saratoga received the call from Vegas.

"Sir, our UAV's have footage of the new MUTO," one soldier said.

"Let's have a look at it," Admiral Stenz replied.

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied.

The monitors were then overtaken by one united feed from Vegas showing footage of the MUTO tromping through the city.

"This is from five minutes ago," the soldier said again.

"Oh my god," Admiral Stenz whispered.

"Another MUTO?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, but this MUTO looks so much different from the MUTO that we encountered in Japan," Will responded.

Admiral Stenz and Captain Hampton shared a glance, both astonished at the MUTO's size and apparent aggressiveness.

"Playing all we have now," the soldier said again.

"It's almost three hundred feet," Doctor Graham said to Doctor Serizawa.

"It's far bigger than the other one," she continued.

"This one doesn't have any wings," Admiral Stenz commented as he turned away from the screen.

"… A different sex?" Doctor Graham offered as a thought.

Doctor Serizawa nodded.

"A female," he said quietly.

The three of us turned back to the screen and looked at the echolocation that Joe had mentioned about.

"That's who he's been talking to," Doctor Graham said.

Admiral Stenz looked away from the two MUTO's and their displayed information on the screens to pay attention to Serizawa and Graham's conversation.

"It must be a mating call. The female remained dormant until the male matured," Doctor Serizawa said.

"And now they're seeking radiation, to reproduce," Doctor Graham concluded.

"Joe mentioned something about the echolocation. And he said he's been tracking it for a long time since the 1999 incident," said Will.

A few minutes later and all of us were in the war room listening to a plan put together by a representative of the US military.

"Current tracking models indicate that all three targets are converging here, San Francisco Bay. But if we rig a nuclear warhead with a shielded timer, put it on a boat and send it twenty miles out, the radiation lures the MUTO's, and the MUTO's lure Godzilla."

"Then we detonate with minimal fallout risk to the city," Captain Hampton continued.

"You can't be serious," Doctor Graham interrupted.

"They feed on radiation," she continued.

"Correct. That's why we use the bomb as bait," Captain Hampton countered.

"And kill them, with the sheer force of the blast," one of the representatives added.

Doctor Graham sighed.

"This is crazy," she whispered.

"Doctor, if you have any other ideas I am all ears," Admiral Stenz said.

"Admiral," Doctor Serizawa began.

"Yes, doctor?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"Godzilla may be the answer. I believe he is here to restore balance. He can defeat them," Doctor Serizawa responded.

"Then what? We just stand by and watch? I'm sorry doctor. I can't take that risk. We'll need to prep the warheads and get them moving to the coast," Admiral Stenz ordered.

"Yes, sir," Captain Hampton said.

The men that were sitting at the table all gathered their documents and other items and left the room. Admiral Stenz stared at Doctor Graham, wondering if she was going to continue arguing against this course of action but she didn't speak. She only let out an exasperated sigh and turned away in frustration before leaving the room.

"Come on, guys. I don't think we would want to argue with the idea like this," I suggested to my cousin and our mutual friend.

"Doctor, I know you don't agree with this. But my first priority is to safeguard our citizens," Admiral Stenz reminded.

Doctor Serizawa remained silent before handing Admiral Stenz the watch he always carried with him. After taking it and examining it briefly, Admiral Stenz remarked that it had stopped.

"Yes… 8:15 in the morning, August 6, 1945," Doctor Serizawa said quietly.

"Hiroshima," Admiral Stenz replied.

"It was my father's," Doctor Serizawa said before closing the watch.

"He was on the team that dropped the nuclear warhead on Godzilla in 1954. He noted that the bomb caused serious burns to Godzilla's flesh and seemed to break some of the bones in his body, but otherwise did nothing to stop him. Godzilla walked away from the Castle Bravo nuclear detonation, a fifteen Megaton explosion… If you detonate this bomb in front of Gojira, I find it unlikely the outcome will be much different. You may wound Godzilla, but the chances of you killing him are not very strong," Doctor Serizawa explained.

Admiral Stenz was silent, taking in the information Serizawa was sharing before taking in a breath and letting it out on a sigh through his nose.

"Doctor, a fifteen Megaton blast is powerful, but compared to a modern nuclear warhead it's nothing but a firecracker. Today's modern nuclear warheads have unfathomable potential, and are estimated to yield up to and exceeding sixty Megatons. If a fifteen Megaton blast wounded Godzilla that badly, then I believe a sixty Megaton blast will most definitely destroy him. Since the MUTO's are smaller and their bodies less durable by design according to your own examination and documentation, I have no doubt they will die along with him," Admiral Stenz explained.

Serizawa sighed, nodding in defeat before turning to leave the room.

Admiral Stenz was the only one who remained behind, wondering if his logic would hold true against the three monsters when the plan was carried out. Surely if Castle Bravo wasn't enough, but caused grievous injury to Godzilla, then a modern nuke had to be strong enough to stop him. It had to be. The difference in power between Castle Bravo and modern nuclear warheads was almost laughable. Surely there'd be no way Godzilla or the MUTO's could survive such a blast. Could they?

He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his temples to try and relieve the stress he was under from Washington to get rid of these things.

**And that would be the end of the tenth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? I'm still waiting on when the Godzilla vs Kong trailer will drop. Who do you guys want to win and become the dominant of the Titans? Godzilla or King Kong? I'll let you guys know in the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter 11 - A Long Trip to Oakland

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the eleventh chapter of the Godzilla series. And yes, I know I'm really slow on this and haven't been updating in a while because I've been busy with the final exams and you can blame me. So, I apologize to some of you guys who had been waiting on this update. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya learn that the president has authorized to launch and detonate the nuclear warheads to wipe out Godzilla and the MUTOs. The first arc will wrap up in a couple of more chapters and the second arc will begin afterwards. So sit back, and enjoy this eleventh chapter.**

**I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

Chapter 11: Nuclear Warheads and Heading to Oakland

U.S.S. Saratoga, May 15th, 2014

On the USS Saratoga, Admiral Stenz was on the phone with the president.

"Yes, sir… Yes, warheads are on the move… I completely agree sir," he said as he hung up the phone.

He looked to Captain Russell Hampton, nodding to him.

"All right people, let's go. I need to know the exact location of the MUTO's A.S.A.P," He ordered.

"Aye, sir. We're updating our monitors with current tracking data right now," responded one of the crew.

"Are they out of their minds? Doesn't Godzilla and the MUTOs feed on radiation?" Sonya asked.

"They do. But hearing the news about the nuclear warheads are not the best idea they would come up with," I responded.

The three of us had started getting a bad feeling about the nuclear attempts on Godzilla.

"While I was reading through the research papers that our parents left, the US military had tried several attempts to wipe out Godzilla, but no matter how hard they tried, he would always survive the blast due to the radiation," said Will.

As Admiral Stenz began to leave the room, Dr. Serizawa stopped him.

"Admiral," he said.

Admiral Stenz turned around, certain he knew where the conversation was going to be heading.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Please don't do this," Doctor Serizawa pleaded.

"I understand your concerns, doctor. But I am sacrificing lives every minute just trying to steer one of these things away from population centers and now there's two more of them on the way. There are millions of lives at risk. All I want to know from you is: can it work? Can they be killed?" he asked.

"But, we tried that before! Castle Bravo was the final attempt at killing Godzilla in 1954, but it didn't work. He was exposed to it from a distance of around three hundred meters, and all it did was severely burn his hide and break a few of his bones which have obviously healed with little to no lasting damage. The MUTO's might not be so capable of surviving given the difference in size and body type, but I cannot guarantee that Godzilla will be killed by it," Doctor Serizawa said.

"Doctor, Castle Bravo was a fifteen Megaton blast. This modern nuclear warheads such as the one we're using are capable of reaching in excess of sixty Megatons. And as you know, the higher the yield, the energy released becomes exponentially higher. It's not a straight multiplication or calculation like most people think who don't bother studying these things. He may have survived Castle Bravo, but this will annihilate even him," Captain Hampton reassured him.

Though the explanation and the data had sounded, Doctor Serizawa remained unconvinced.

The three of us then got to work on monitoring the movements of the train that's carrying the nuclear warheads to San Francisco with the troops on board the train.

"He's going under!" A crewman shouted.

"Boats, sound the collision alarm! Bring about to 180," the captain of the vessel called.

Outside the window, Godzilla's figure began rising out of the water just in time to begin diving right back under. Bit by bit, meter by meter, his figure disappeared beneath the waves. The splashing of the water around him caused large waves which began causing the boats following him to list off to the sides. In the planning room of the USS Saratoga, Admiral Stenz watched as one of his pencils rolled off to one side of the table as the boat beneath him began to list off as well. The mighty carrier was helpless against the waves generated by Godzilla's descent. The three of us almost lost our balance.

"What's happening?" Sonya asked.

"We're losing visual, admiral. He's diving," Officer Martinez explained.

Godzilla appeared on screen via underwater camera on the carrier's main monitors.

"Changing course and moving fast, I've got him at thirty-three knots and picking up speed. He's gonna outrun us sir," said Martinez.

Admiral Stenz released a sigh of frustration and could do little more than hope that this wouldn't get too far out of hand.

"Admiral Stenz, what do we do?" I asked.

"We're going to Oakland. We have an outpost set up there. And the military's been deployed to help the SFPD to help with the evacuation in San Francisco," he responded.

I looked at my roommate and my cousin.

"We're heading to Oakland. Let's get our stuff as soon as possible," I said.

The three of us then quickly head to the cabins to get everything we needed and Will went to grab the briefcase and his late father's glasses. Sonya went to wake up her father.

"Dad? Wake up. We're making a stop in Oakland," said Sonya.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Godzilla's heading to San Francisco. And the military has this idea to launch and detonate the nuclear warheads to wipe out Godzilla and the MUTOs," Sonya responded.

"Nuclear warheads? Is the president out of his mind?" Uncle Frank asked.

"Admiral Stenz and the rest of the crew are agreeing with this idea too. So wake up, get your things because we're getting off the carrier soon," I responded.

After a couple hours, Captain Hampton announced on the PA system that the carrier has arrived in Oakland.

"Come on, dad. You can get some rest later until this whole thing blows over," said Sonya.

The four of us quickly got off the carrier and walked to the military outpost in Oakland.

Admiral Stenz had just arrived himself from the USS Saratoga, and walked in the building.

"Sitrep please, location of targets?" he asked.

"The male MUTO was spotted thirty miles off the Farallon Islands," one man said.

"We're showing seismic activity to the East, near Livermore, should be the fame closing in," a woman watching the readings said.

"And where is Godzilla?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"Last contact was still five hours ago, maintaining a bearing of 050 degrees and descending below a depth of ten-thousand feet. He'll be here within the hour," Martinez responded.

Admiral Stenz watched the news feeds, and what he saw worried him greatly.

"There are still buses on that bridge," he said.

**And that would be the end of the eleventh chapter for now. So what did you guys think? Was it a cheesy chapter? In the next chapter, the evacuation will start at the Golden Gate Bridge and Godzilla will arrive in San Francisco and the final showdown between Godzilla and the MUTOs will begin. And I got some bad news. Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures had changed the release date for the upcoming Godzilla vs. Kong movie to November 20th of 2020 which is a long time from now. So let me know what you guys think of the chapter in the reviews section.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Golden Gate Bridge Incident

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the twelfth chapter of this Godzilla series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around with this story because of where the whole plot is going. And second, the first arc is going to wrap up soon and the second arc King of the Monsters will begin. In this chapter, Godzilla arrives in San Francisco to face the MUTOs, disrupting the ongoing evacuation on the Golden Gate Bridge. And this chapter will be Sonya's short point of view. I'll see you guys at the bottom of the chapter.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the Godzilla rights belong to Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 12: Evacuation on the Golden Gate Bridge and Godzilla's Arrival

Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco, May 16th, 2014

The Golden Gate Bridge stood tall and proud in the misty morning light as hundreds of cars and buses all filled its length and caused it to flatten and dip slightly due to the immense weight. A pair of F-22 Raptor jets flew by overhead as the children in the buses all yelled and clamored amongst themselves as they were too innocent to understand the urgency of the situation. The fact that the bus ride had stopped meant it was play time to them, even with all the chaos of the bridge going on around them.

The police had barricaded one end of the bridge and stopped all traffic from leaving due to the imminent arrival of Godzilla, but they weren't about to tell that to the people on the bridge. Less panic right? One officer walked over to the bus Sam was on and tried to let the driver know that they weren't going anywhere, but the poor driver was unable to hear him due to the children's screaming behind him.

"What? I can't hear you!"

He turned around.

"Kids, please be quiet!" He pleaded.

The police officer had already left though to warn other drivers, and Sam was the only child sitting quietly watching the driver's struggle. He was still thinking about his mom and dad and how his dad hadn't come for them like he promised. Suddenly, all the children moved to one side of the bus to watch as a tank rolled up and smashed the guard rails where people would walk across the bridge to take up a defensive position. The children thought it was awesome, yelling and pointing because of how cool it was. But what was better than one tank? Two? Three? No, how about a crap ton?!

Tank after tank rolled up and took positions along the bridge. The soldiers all took up their positions as well as the police. Soldiers and officers running too and fro taking up positions along the bridge as the children looked on completely oblivious to the danger which they were in. The driver dipped his head and set it against the backs of his hands which rested on the steering wheel. Laura, sitting on the isle opposite Sam, was similarly rubbing her temples annoyed out of her mind at the kid's not calming down or shutting up.

"Hold position until you get a clear line of sight!" one of the soldiers on the bridge yelled.

Below the bridge military ships began taking up positions across the bay. Their horns blared signaling their arrival and intent to move to their designated location, and the children's yelling only got louder. The poor adults closed their eyes and both tried their best to tune the children out, but it was no use. Their excited cries were just too loud, and their innocence and ignorance to the danger was painful.

However…

The children finally went silent after a few moments, but it was not of their own choice or willpower. Their youthful fascination with the unknown was what silenced them this time, and the sound that caused this remarkable phenomenon was the sound of Godzilla's roar echoing across the bay. That low rumbling and guttural call rising in pitch at the end cut through the misty morning air like a knife and caused the children to go silent almost immediately. Laura and the Driver exchanged nervous glances, and the driver wiped away a bit of fog from his window which was generated by the heat of all the people in his bus versus the colder temperatures outside.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence after the roar faded. The children all looked about, but none of them dared say a word. The adults were frozen in place, as were the soldiers and police officers outside. Other adults who'd abandoned their vehicles to cross on foot with their umbrellas to protect them from the rain also had stopped cold wondering where the sound had come from. Sam moved over to one side of the bus and looked out the window. He saw the ships, one or two of them blaring their horns in the distance, before suddenly a sea gull smashed into the window and cracked the glass. The impact startled all of the kids, but that was nothing compared to the fact that there were now hundreds of birds filling the skies and taking off in the opposite direction from the bay.

The soldiers on board one of the destroyers nearest to the ocean at the edge of the bay watched the birds overhead, certain that this was a warning as to what was to come.

"Port side, 200 meters!" One crewman yelled.

Another soldier down below on deck walked to the edge and looked out into the fog, and what he witnessed sent a chill down his spine.

Out in the water of the Pacific was a mound of water that was fast approaching them. The surface of the water broke revealing a set of long jagged spines, and it was racing towards the boat at great speed.

"BRACE!" He yelled.

Everyone on the boat immediately grabbed the edge or whatever else was next to them that was secure to steady themselves against the coming impact, but it didn't come. The massive form of Godzilla stopped cold in the water about a dozen meters away, but the waves produced by his approach caused the ships to list dangerously to the sides. One destroyer vessel almost capsized due to how large the waves were, and the ships were forced to ride them out until at last they settled down and they regained their positions. All the while, Godzilla had remained still.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Called the captain of the vessel called over the speaker system.

The soldiers began gathering at the edge of the boat to look at the massive form of Godzilla, who is not moving an inch. His back was fairly round, and had around three or four rows of large spines running down the length of him. They were fairly large towards the middle, but got smaller towards the end. The skin was a sort of grayish hue with mild shades of green underneath, and was very rugged and rough.

"He looks a bit smaller than he did on the television broadcasts," one policeman back on the bridge said.

"Yeah, I thought he was supposed to be a lot bigger," another one said.

One soldier standing nearby at the edge of the bridge looked over at them. His brows were furrowed and his eyes a bit wider than normal in his shock at their ignorance and, frankly speaking, stupidity. As he looked back out to the water and he thought about the soldiers on the ships, his heart sank as a rumbling sound began to fill the air.

Godzilla's back dipped slightly, and then it began to rise out of the water. What was once a "back" turned out to be nothing but Godzilla's tail. It crashed out of the water and rose up higher and higher into the air. This section of his tail by itself had to have been at least the length of a football field, if not longer. It rose up until it was nearly vertical before slamming back down into the water. The giant walls of water which rose into the air nearly reached as high as his tail had, and the soldiers all watched in pure shock and amazement as they felt the ship beneath their feet begin to rear up. They spun around and saw that Godzilla's true back and his primary set of dorsal spines were rising up between another set of ships behind theirs.

"Holy shit," the crewman cursed.

One ship was caught in-between his spines, and got stuck in them as his back rose out of the water. The policemen on the bridge almost fell to the ground as they felt their legs buckle in shock and horror, and the soldiers all put their weapons against their shoulders and prepared to do what they knew was pointless. Godzilla's back rose out of the water yet further, and one of the ships began to fall back and away from him into the water. Its stern fell beneath the waves, and the alarms began sounding frantically before the ship managed to level out and float backwards in the wake created by Godzilla's surfacing.

As the ship fell away, the soldiers on the deck who braced themselves watched the spines rising up and took note of just how big they were. The largest one had to be at lest fifty to sixty feet long, if not a bit longer. Godzilla's impossibly large form effortlessly pushed the ships away with the force of his surfacing alone, and despite the ship caught in his spines he managed to push his way forward. On board the ship which had fallen back, the orders from above came through.

"Fire, fire, fire!" They yelled.

The first shot was unleashed, and the explosion of the shell against Godzilla's spines lit the sky around his body but ultimately failed to do anything at all. Godzilla didn't even flinch. He continued on his present course forward, dragging the ship caught in his spines with him which was now sending an S.O.S. signal. The soldiers on the bridge looked out across the water and were horrified at the scale of Gojira. They'd seen how big he was on the news broadcasts and through their briefings, but seeming him in person was a whole different beast on its own. Looking out into the bay, he was easily three times larger than any of the ships sent out against him in terms of girth, and several times longer. His tail whipped about behind him and slammed down in front of one of the other ships behind him, frightening everyone on board halfway to peeing themselves.

The ships began sending out more and more shells and missiles towards Godzilla, and those which failed to make contact flew on a course for the Golden Gate Bridge. Racing over the bridge and through the gaps between the cables, the missiles flew overhead and the driver of Sam's bus had enough even before he heard the children scream in terror as the realization that they were in danger finally struck home. He threw the bus into gear and slammed his foot down on the accelerator and raced forward along the street crashing through the police barricades as he attempted to flee to safety. Before he could, however, he was stopped in his tracks when one of the missiles struck the cabling and sent a section of it down in front of his bus.

The soldiers began running to the edge of the bridge and attempted desperately to reach the ships.

"Striker, there are civilians on the bridge! Hold your fire! Hold yo-"

They had to duck as more missiles flew towards them, but the missiles were intercepted by the rising form of Godzilla. The missiles struck his spines and side as he stood up alongside the bridge, the ship which had been caught in his spines having since fallen into the water onto its side spilling the crew and supplies on deck into the water around his legs.

"Open fire!" The soldiers yelled.

Godzilla's body finally rose up for all to see as the order was given. His tremendous figure loomed tall over the bridge as he straightened out his head and neck and let out an Earth shattering roar. The children covered their ears, as did everyone within range.

The children managed to look up in time to see his form in full as the soldiers began firing their weapons. His head was fairly flat on top and box shaped towards the front with a square-ish nose though it was rounded off near the edges. The cheeks flared a bit underneath the eyes, but were ridged and fortified with rough scales. His jaw was large and muscular, looking very similar to that of a Nile Crocodile at the hinge though his mouth was overall much shorter. The eye ridges were forward in a perpetual frown, and his large eyes beneath them glanced down at the bridge and the children could swear that he was looking at them for a moment. Whether that was truly the case or not was anyone's guess, but that single moment was enough to strike fear into the children's hearts.

His neck was dense. That was the best word for it: dense. A thick and well muscled neck lined with gills along the sides and the tell-tale scarring from where the MUTO had attacked them during their first fight. His shoulders were forward in a similar fashion to a theropod dinosaur's, but much thicker and more human in terms of their length in proportion to his body. His chest was covered in very pronounced and large scales which almost looked like the underside of a turtle, but it wasn't a shell. His well built torso was thick and packed with muscles that rippled with every movement and exuded raw power like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Human body builders liked to pump iron to look good, but compared to the natural strength that was implied by Gojira's very being, they were nothing.

Godzilla's claws were covered in overlapping scales along his fingers, ending in long and wicked claws. His spines were rough and uneven, not one appearing exactly like the next. Each one had a unique shape, though each one had more than one spike on it. The scales covering his body were very large and rugged, giving him a very tough and gritty exterior. Everything below the bridge was invisible, but everyone who saw him rising above the bridge was certain that it was more of the same. Rough, rugged, powerful, and dangerous.

The sounds of bullets flying about brought everyone back to their senses as Godzilla's right claw found its way to the cabling of the bridge as a couple more missiles struck his sides. The bus driver didn't need another cue. He threw the bus into reverse and floored it, backing away just enough to clear the fallen cable and continue on unimpeded across the bridge to safety as the military continued to engage Godzilla.

The tanks on the bridge pelted his stomach. The soldiers littered his skin with bullets. The ships fired missiles into his other side all along his body. And the planes flying about overhead launched missiles at his chest and neck. All in all, it was an unpleasant experience.

But Godzilla was not about to be swayed or bullied like this. He leaned down, letting go of the bridge's cabling as he did so until his face was level with the bridge. His enormous eye rolled to the side until it landed on one of the soldiers whom had been previously firing at him. The soldier stopped firing and looked into Godzilla's eye, and he could swear that the eye was saying "You're a dead man."

Godzilla stood up rather fast for something of his size, and he let out a long growl towards the ships in the bay in warning. His back arched slightly and he made sure to give a full display of his spines and his aggression by flaring his hands slightly to the side. But this did nothing to stop the onslaught. The ships continued to pelt him along with the tanks and planes, and Gojira pulled his upper lip back exposing his teeth as he let out a roar of warning. It was one short roar, but it should have been enough. Alas, it wasn't. The humans kept firing at him.

Finally, Godzilla has had enough.

He snarled in full and opened his mouth to roar, lunging forward and throwing his arms out to the sides as he roared as long and as loudly as he could. The firing stopped for a brief moment, as the sheer decibel level forced those launching the attacks to stop and attempt to protect their ears against the audio assault. Godzilla closed his mouth and looked out across the bay, but after a few seconds the firing resumed. He snarled once more, as they had ignored his final warning and now he was done pretending they weren't here. They were not his objective, but they were now officially in his way.

Godzilla looked over to the ship nearest him which was about one hundred meters away. It had been one of the ships firing at his lower stomach, and his nose scrunched as he let out a growl and walked towards it. The ship began firing more frantically, and launched missile after missile into his chest and throat trying to stop him. Godzilla leaned forward and roared, the long and angry call being interrupted by one lucky missile finding its way into his mouth. Godilla's roar was cut short and replaced by a cry of pain as he closed his mouth and shook his head. His back straightened and he shook his head again, temporarily stunned by the explosion in his mouth. This didn't last long as he almost immediately shook it off and growled at the ship again. He roared once more and raised his right hand into the air and slammed his claw down on the bow of the ship.

The mighty vessel's bow sank below the waves under the pressure of the strike before snapping off completely. The ship began taking on water immediately and the abandon ship alarms began blaring. Godzilla didn't much care for the alarms, and so he once again raised his claw into the air and slammed it down into the ship. This time though it was the ships's central region, and he pushed the entire vessel beneath the water with one hand before there was a small jerk in his shoulder and what remained of the ship surfaced again in two distinct halves. The two halves began to sink after a few moments.

Godzilla looked to the other ships as they continued to fire at him. He singled out a ship around two hundred meters away and trudged towards it. The ship began to back up, but it was headed right for another ship which began blaring its horn and sounding alarms. The two ships collided because the first was unwilling to stop trying to get away from Gojira as he advanced, however it was too slow to evade him. Godzilla made it to the ship and grabbed the bow, pulling it in close and leaning his face down right to the deck and letting loose with a roar as loudly as he could. The entire crew on deck in the path of his roar were killed instantly by the sheer force of the roar, to say nothing of the decibel level's effect on their brains causing several instant hemorrhages and ruptures in the arteries and major organs which couldn't take the blast wave.

Those below deck were severely compromised, but didn't die immediately. Godzilla closed his mouth and pulled the ship in closer and grabbed it with both hands. He lifted it up by its bow until the weight of the ship snapped the rest of it away leaving only a small amount left in his hands which he dropped into the water. He stepped forward and was about to finish the two ships off for good when suddenly he was struck in the neck on his left side where the MUTO had attacked his gills. The attack caused a small amount of pain, and he saw the culprits were a pair of F-22 Raptors racing by overhead. As they started to circle around for another run, Godzilla knelt down to make himself appear smaller.

The soldiers on the bridge were wondering what the hell he was doing, but it soon became clear what he was up to. As the planes came down and launched their missiles, Godzilla started standing up rapidly and opened his mouth. One of the planes was caught in his jaws while the other smashed into the side of his head and exploded. The plane in Godzilla's jaws was crushed almost instantly and quickly left to fall into the water as Godzilla let out a short roar of victory. But it didn't end there. Godzilla was again struck on the sides by the ships which remained. They all started letting loose on him in a last ditch effort to drive him away or kill him, and to counter this Godzilla went down and disappeared beneath the water.

The ships were forced to stop firing as they waited for Godzilla to surface. The wait was not a long one. Godzilla began surfacing beneath one of the battleships, his body perpendicular to the ship as his spines caught it along the middle and ripped the ship in half as he surfaced. The ship fell away in two halves as Godzilla stood up and felt the sting of more missiles hitting him again and again. Another destroyer was right by his side, and he turned towards it and body slammed it beneath the waves. The waters went still with both Godzilla and the ship hidden beneath the waves. After a few moments the debris from the ship floated to the surface along with dozens of bodies of the crew before signs of Godzilla's surfacing once again threatened the surface of the water.

He was in the center of the bay now, with the remaining ships scattered about him in a circle. His spines broke the surface followed by his head and the rest of his body until he was completely visible again and he roared in fury.

All around him the ships opened fire simultaneously and pelted his body over and over again hitting him everywhere and anywhere they could. The face, the neck, the chest, the stomach, the sides, the legs, the spines, literally everywhere that a missile could travel Godzilla could feel the sting as he was bombarded by a constant barrage of firepower. Godzilla turned his head to the side, but it was a mistake as another lucky missile struck him just below the eye. Godzilla's eye snapped shut as he let out a roar of pain before shaking it off. Four ships had moved in now, and were within striking range. Godzilla began to turn to one side, positioning his legs and hips just so before using his tail as a battering ram. The crack of a sonic boom echoed across the bay as his tail literally whipped through the air just above the surface of the water and smashed all four ships in range, splintering them instantly and sending a rain of debris out across the water towards the other ships.

Back in Oakland, Doctor Serizawa and Admiral Stenz were watching the battle and the four of us watched in horror as Godzilla continued to roar non-stop.

"Admiral, call off your ships," Doctor Serizawa pleaded.

Admiral Stenz looked to Doctor Serizawa.

"Excuse me?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"They cannot stop Godzilla. They are wasting their lives," Doctor Serizawa continued.

Admiral Stenz's mouth tightened and he grabbed Doctor Serizawa's lapels and slammed him into the wall.

"My men are not wasting anything doctor!" He said in a pure and unbridled rage.

Admiral Stenz let go of Doctor Serizawa a moment later, but was still no less angry with his statement. He turned to the others, and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Admiral Stenz?" Bianca questioned.

"Call them off," he ordered.

"All ships, stand down. I say again, disengage immediately," I ordered through the comms.

Godzilla felt the sting of a few more missiles and roared in fury, but then all went quiet around him. The ships stopped firing, and Godzilla looked around to each of them in confusion. Slowly, the ships all backed away and began gathering at the other end of the bay towards the ocean. Godzilla was glad to have the missiles finally stop pelting him, as it was more than a little annoying having those tiny pellets hitting him every other second. He turned around and headed towards the bridge, but stopped as he reached it.

He remembered looking down at the soldier before, and he knelt down slightly to examine the bridge. There were more soldiers and tanks along the length of the bridge watching him, which earned a small snarl of warning just as a reminder not to attack him. But then he saw others whom he hadn't seen before. Other humans on the bridge inside the buses and cars watched him as well, and Godzilla stood up. He looked beyond the bridge to the city. The MUTO's were there somewhere. He could sense it. He looked down towards the bridge again and then looked over towards the city along the bridge. The line of cars and buses extended well into the city itself which meant it really didn't matter if he went around or not.

Finally, he made a decision.

Godzilla took a single step forward and his torso smashed through the bridge sending dozens of cars, tanks, soldiers, and police officers falling down into the frigid waters below as he continued through unimpeded. After taking a few more steps he stopped and looked back at the bridge. He saw the damage he'd caused and the buses and cars he'd sent into the water and wondered for an instant if he'd made the right choice. However, the threat of the MUTO's was more important than a few of these human lives to him. Ultimately if he'd gone around the same thing would have happened on shore. There was no more time to waste on these puny humans.

He marched onwards, determined to find and destroy the MUTO's once and for all.

**And that would be the end of the chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya have a short reunion with Ford and the US military plans the HALO drop insertion to retrieve the remaining nuclear warhead. If you guys haven't checked out my other stories, please do check it out and let me know what you guys think. And you guys know what to do. Drop the reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Planning The HALO Insertion

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the thirteenth chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around, and I know I say thank you a lot, but I really do mean it. And second, I feel like I'm trash for not updating because I'm busy with school and this is my final year. In this thirteenth chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya reunite with Ford, who had survived the train attack and the military plans a HALO drop in San Francisco to retrieve the missing nuclear warhead that's in the possession of the MUTOs. So, sit back and enjoy this thirteenth chapter. And here we go.**

**All of Godzilla's properties belong to Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures. And I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 13: Planning the HALO Insertion and Retrieving the Missing Nuclear Warhead

Oakland, California, May 16th, 2014

In a meeting room, Captain Hampton was briefing the members of the HALO Drop teams about the plan of action to take against the MUTO's.

"Alright listen up! The male delivered the warhead to the center of downtown. That puts 100,000 civilians in the blast radius, and we can't stop it remotely," he declared.

"Analog timer has been installed and the MUTO's are frying electronics within a five mile bubble. It means approaching from ground is not an option. That's why we'll be conducting a HALO insertion. Jumping altitude will be 30,000 feet, just skate to the top and drop. Here… and here," said one of the lead soldiers on the team as he pointed to the bubble on the map to indicate their positions during the drop.

"If you don't hit a skyscraper on the way in you meet at rally point Charlie," the captain explained.

"Doctor, any guesses where to look?" Another soldier asked Doctor Serizawa, who was standing nearby with Doctor Graham.

"Underground. If the MUTO's have spawned, they'll be building a nest," he responded.

"Captain, when you find the warhead, how long to disarm it?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"Sir, without seeing the analog mod I couldn't even guess," the captain of the team responded.

"Sixty-seconds if I can access it, I retrofitted that device myself," Ford said, having just arrived to the briefing.

"Lieutenant Brody. Glad to see you're still alive," said Sonya.

"You too. I'm glad to see that you three are not caught in the evacuation," said Ford.

"Lieutenant Brody is the only E.O.D. tech to survive the train attack," Captain Hampton said.

"Well it sounds like we could use you," the captain of the team said.

"With all due respect, if that doesn't work what's plan B?" another soldier asked, feeling unsure of what would happen if the plan goes wrong.

"The waterfront is located one click downhill. Get the bomb to the pier, onto a boat, and as far away from the city as possible before it detonates," the captain of the team responded.

There was silence for a few seconds, and Captain Hampton broke it.

"Any questions?" He asked.

There was no answer.

"Dismissed," he said again, causing everyone to begin leaving.

"That's it, let's move!" The captain of the team said.

He stopped Ford.

"Lieutenant… They've already been briefed, we have no extraction plan. If you don't walk out, you don't come back at all," he said.

Ford looked at him seriously.

"Sir, I'll do whatever it takes," he said.

"Good luck, Lieutenant Brody. We'll see you once you got the warhead out of the city," I said.

Admiral Stenz watched Ford leave, and then walked outside where Doctor Serizawa was observing the activity going on around him silently. The Admiral walked right beside him, taking a breath.

"This alpha predator of yours doctor. Do you really think he has a chance?" he asked.

Doctor Serizawa was silent for a moment, then responded.

"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control… And not the other way around," he said.

A few moments later, he nodded his head a few times.

"Let them fight," he said.

The three of us walked outside as some of the soldiers were running around.

"I do hope that Godzilla will save us from extinction," I said hopefully.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right. Godzilla's our only hope for survival," said Sonya.

"Let's hope the plan doesn't fail or this would have all been for nothing," said Bianca.

Miles away from the drop point, the C-17 with Ford and the other members of the HALO drop team screamed through the skies racing towards its destination point as fast as its engines could carry it. From take off to this moment it had been nearly an hour, and the race against time was becoming critical. Sitting a few seats down from Ford was a soldier with a bible, reciting a prayer for the upcoming mission.

"O Lord God, we give thanks for the opportunities that you have given us. Going together as comrades in service of our great nation. We thank you for the time and service that you have given us…" the soldier read out loud.

By this time, Ford had tuned out all outside sound as he looked at a picture of his wife and son. The memories of his days in Janjira came rushing back to him, as did the words of his father when the two of them went back to try and find his old disks.

"They evacuated us so quickly… I don't even, have a picture of her," his father had said.

Ford was lucky. He had a picture of his wife and son, both powerful reasons for him to fight and continue on despite what it was he was getting into. Below him in the city awaited three giant monsters, each of which could squash him like a bug with absolutely zero effort if they bothered to acknowledge his existence.

Finally, the warning alarm blared and the red lights within the plane began flashing. It was the signal that they were arriving at the drop point, and that the doors would soon open for them to engage.

Ford stood up and immediately placed on his oxygen mask, checking and double checking his gear to prepare for the drop ahead. Standing on a line, the soldiers all turned to the right to fix and fasten the backpack gear of their neighbor in preparation for the ejection of the parachute once they reached a low enough altitude. The door slowly opened, and the soldiers all took their places within the plane's belly as they waited for the signal to jump. Ford fixed his goggles into place, breathing evenly and steadily as he waited for that most fateful of moments.

Three alarm calls went out, and that was it.

Ford and the others all rushed forward leaping out of the plane into a spread eagle position as they began their 30,000 foot descent to Earth. The moment he hit terminal velocity, Ford's ears stopped hearing anything except for the sound of his own breathing inside his mask as well as the wind flying by his ears. All other outside sound was cut out, and it was an otherwise quiet and heart pounding trip as the layer of clouds below him began to grow larger and larger. They covered the land from horizon to horizon, making it impossible to see the actual Earth beneath him.

As they descended into the layer, they noticed flashes of lightning around them which made most of them nervous. Breaking through the first layer into a calmer break between layers, they reveled in the lack of lightning as they entered the second cloud layer and finally broke through and saw the world below. The city of San Francisco had been turned into a sea of fire in the wake of Godzilla's battle with the MUTO their current height, it was hard to see anything except for the flames and a few skyscrapers, but slowly, bit by bit, Ford began to make out two moving shapes beneath him.

One of the shapes became instantly obvious as the male MUTO with his wings spread and his legs flailing about frantically as the other shape beneath him was slightly obscured. However, it didn't take long for Ford to recognize it as Godzilla. The male was pouncing about on Godzilla's back jabbing him with his claws as the larger creature tried to turn and grab him, but it was no use. Finally though the male broke away as Ford entered his final stretch before the parachute deployment, and Gojira roared in silence as Ford pulled the chord.

The chute flew out and opened in full, catching Ford against it and pulling him up briefly before he began a rapid though steady descent towards the Earth below.

All around him were buildings which were unstable and primed to fall. Ford looked ahead to see what was left of the 555 building as it began to crumble and finally collapse from around its midsection. As it fell, it was right in Ford's path and so he had to divert his trajectory in order to avoid being crushed to death by hundreds, if not thousands of tons of building. The 555 went down, crashing into the ground and leveling all beneath it as Ford looked on and redirected himself back on target with his landing point. His struggles were not over though.

Soon enough Ford felt a mighty wave of wind behind him strike him in the back. He and his chute were pushed forward as the tremendous body of the male suddenly swooped past him. Ford was thrown to the side and his chute nearly collapsed, as the two were tossed aside in the wake of the MUTO's passing. As Ford managed to gain control of his chute, he saw that the male had streaked by in a charge at Godzilla who appeared from around the corner of another large skyscraper. The male's arms were both thrust forward into Godzilla's neck and shoulder, pushing him off balance and sending him falling to the ground with a tremendous thud which shook the Earth as the MUTO continued on his way to circle around and find another new angle of attack.

It amazed Ford that they had been going at it for so long. Neither one of them held a true advantage. The MUTO's size, speed, and ability to fly were a boon to it while Godzilla's size, toughness, and tenacity were a boon to him. They'd been fighting for an hour, whereas most humans could only fight one another unprofessionally for a few minutes before exhaustion set in and one of them had to drop. These monsters were really something, but his admiration for them was short lived as he saw Godzilla rising and beginning to walk in his direction. The massive reptile took no notice of him or his chute, and Ford made a frantic last ditch effort to divert his path down a nearby side street as Godzilla just barely missed catching him on his way back down the road.

Finally, Ford touched ground. He ditched the chute as fast as he could and threw the goggles away as he readied his weapon and watched Godzilla's tail disappear around the corner of the building down a street. Ford jogged through the street for a moment or two before he found his comrades, who had also more or less descended safely to reach the rendezvous point.

"Get to position! Get to position!" The captain of the team called.

"I saw Team One move to the East. Two of our team members didn't make it. I heard bits and pieces on the radio and, snipers on the rooftop are moving into position," said another.

"Here we go, I'm picking up the nuke," said another soldier with a tracking device.

"Which way?" The captain asked.

"One click up the hill," the soldier with the tracking device responded.

"All right, we found the warhead. Let's go! Up the hill, this direction!" The captain of the team ordered.

Together the team took off up the hill towards where the nuke had been located. As Ford jogged along he heard a loud and low grumble from ahead, and he could only hope that was his imagination playing tricks on him. But if life had taught him anything, it was that a mother is never far from her children whenever possible. If what he heard was what he thought, they were in for a very, very rough mission.

As they group progressed, they stopped a few hundred feet away from the source of the signal which had begun to get staticky. Ford knew then and there that it had to be the female. The closer they got, the less reliable the tracker was despite its internal shielding. They all took up cover behind a few cars in the streets as they assessed the situation. The Captain looked to Ford, two fingers pointed at his eyes before pointing them down the road. Ford knew it was a sign to take a look, so he carefully turned around and looked through the shattered windows of the car to see what was going on.

From behind the broken glass, Ford saw a massive claw moving forward before falling to the ground. Along with it was a low and guttural clicking sound which he hadn't heard from the male before during his close encounter on the train. As he looked up, the female's face came into view before she let out an obnoxiously loud and mournful call towards the sky. Ford and the others covered their ears to protect their hearing from the blast of sound, and watched as the female set the last of her eggs into the nest she'd built in the ground beneath her. It was almost sickening to see and hear the sounds of the egg sac on her belly contracting and squishing the eggs into the nest, but the soldiers all swallowed their disgust as the sound of debris hitting the ground behind them caught their attention.

It was their worst nightmare.

Godzilla's tail was floating just above the roofline of the homes and buildings along the street in this section of Chinatown, and it whipped past them overhead with a whooshing noise as the massive creature turned his attention towards the female MUTO. Godzilla knelt down and leaned forward, taking a closer look at what he'd found. Ford backed up into the car in awe of seeing Godzilla this close. At the airport, he'd been a fair distance away but this was a whole new experience. The other soldiers were in a similar state, frozen and dumbstruck by what was looming before them. Godzilla began to lean back, and the soldiers all raced to cover their ears as an Earth shattering roar pierced the heavens and made the Earth tremble beneath their feet.

As Godzilla's roar concluded, the soldiers all turned around, ears still covered, as the female reared up to lock her gaze on Godzilla. She began to rise to her full height, stomping the ground with her two massive front claws as she roared in defiance of the massive reptile and walked forward. Her claw struck the corner of a building on her way sending debris down towards Ford and another soldier who jumped out of harms way just in time to watch the female step over them on her way to engage Godzilla. With the female out of position, the Captain called for them all to get moving. This was their chance to reach the nuke and disarm it before anything bad could happen. They readied their weapons and began running up the hill towards the nest, stopping at the edge as they heard a massive "THUNK" behind them.

Ford turned just in time to see Godzilla biting the female's shoulder and shoving her back into the city beyond the skyscrapers blocking his view. That part of the mission was on Godzilla now, and Ford's primary focus was now on reaching that nuke and disarming it to prevent catastrophe from killing him, his fellow soldiers, and most importantly his family.

"Sarge, take a look at this!" one of the soldiers called out.

"We got to get moving. Do we have a signal yet?" The captain asked.

"We got it… It's down there," the soldier with the tracker said.

The soldiers all took a breath and descended into the nest together. As they came upon a fallen chunk of building with a door in tact, they braced themselves in front of it and broke it down.

"Go! Move, move!" The captain called.

The soldiers all rushed forward as they laid eyes on the nuke. It was suspended in the air, supported by several strands of goop with the female's eggs lined along it. The eggs glowed and flashed as the developing young began absorbing radiation from within the nuke. Given that only around 5% of a nuke's energy upon detonation was radiation while the rest was thermal and concussive force, they young would have to absorb it all now while it was in such a state they could do so with. If the nuke were to go off, there'd be nothing to protect them against the thermal and concussive force left over even if most of the nuke's radiation had been absorbed.

Ford looked on and examined the horde of eggs spread all along the ceiling and floors of the cave area the female had dug for her young, disgusted and fascinated all at the same time. His father's scientific curiosity was rubbing off on him, that was for sure, but he had to banish all such thoughts from his head as he was called back to reality by the Captain calling to his men to open the nuke's access chamber to its detonation timer.

"How much time do we got left?" The captain asked.

"We have 27 minutes!" another soldier responded.

"Let's get this thing down!" The Captain said.

**And that is gonna end of the thirteenth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? The next chapter will be the final chapter of the first arc and the second arc will begin soon. So you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. **


	15. Chapter 14 - The Final Battle Commences

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the fourteenth chapter of this Godzilla series. First of all, I want to thank you guys for sticking around with this story. And second, this will be the first chapter that doesn't feature my OCs' point of view. Shoutout to guest Styrker, who wanted to see the Godzilla vs MUTO chapter. The fifteenth chapter is on its way and I might as well wrap up the first arc because I have school on Monday the 6th. So sit back, and enjoy this fourteenth chapter.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the properties belong to Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures Entertainment.**

Chapter 14: The Final Battle Commences in San Francisco

San Francisco, California, May 16th, 2014

Cars flew left and right and were crushed underfoot as the female MUTO was shoved backwards by Godzilla's overwhelming physical might. At 90,000 tons in weight, Godzilla's weight alone was enough to push the female back without any resistance, but it helped that his massive bulk was mostly muscle. Godzilla's advance was relentless despite the female's attempts to grasp at buildings to slow and stop herself from being pushed back. Finally, as they passed a pair of small skyscrapers, Godzilla pushed forward harder and caused the female to trip and fall onto her back with tremendous force.

The female's body tumbled down and ripped through concrete and steel as she brought down the skyscraper she had been grasping at. Her head struck the ground and broke through the slim covering that shielded the underground shelter Elle Brody and hundreds of other desperate citizens were hiding in. Elle pushed her way back away from the female's position, shielding her ears from the magnitude of her cries and Godzilla's echoing just beyond.

The female looked up at Godzilla as he walked forward a few steps, placing one of his massive feet on her chest to pin her down. She struggled against him, but a single secondary stomp kept her down and sent a shockwave through the ground shaking the people hiding within the shelter and causing them to fall all over one another. Godzilla began taking a deep breath, charging some kind of an attack before the male suddenly reentered the fray. Grasping at Godzilla's dorsal spines with one arm and slamming the other into his side, he knocked the breath Godzilla just took from his lungs and pulled him off balance for over one hundred meters until Godzilla finally slammed a foot into the ground to stabilize himself against the male's meager strength.

As he snapped at the male with his jaws, the nimble creature avoided the bite and returned it with one of his own. HIs jaws clamped down on Godzilla's nose, crunching through the first layer of scales but failing to pierce the lower layers. Godzilla's eyes met the MUTO's and he snarled as he clamped his lower jaw down on the male's own. Dragging the male around in a half circle, Godzilla threw the male away just as the fame charged his position and knocked Godzilla into another building. Falling to the ground, Godzilla shook the Earth causing another tremendous shockwave. The building debris fell down onto Godzilla's collapsed form as the female backed away to distance herself from her mighty opponent. The male flew back around as well, having recovered from being tossed like a doll and perched himself on a building rooftop watching as Godzilla struggled against the weight of the debris for an instant.

Before long, Godzilla broke free, throwing the debris off of his back and side and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. As he did so, the female charged again. She rammed her head into the side of Godzilla's shoulder, knocking him flat to the ground once more as the male jumped off of his rooftop and raised his long forearms above his head. An instant later he slammed the sharp claws down into Gojira's side, and the result was favorable. The scales on Godzilla's side were less densely packed together as those on his chest, neck, and back, and as a result the sharp tip of the MUTO's claws dug into flesh beneath the scales causing small amounts of blood to emerge from Godzilla's body. The mighty behemoth howled in pain as the MUTO jumped away, climbing up onto yet another building and turning around to observe his opponent as Godzilla struggled to right himself.

The female watched like a hawk, waiting for Godzilla to reach a quadrupedal posture once more before repeating her previous method of keeping him down. She rammed into his side with her head again, and again he went down. Her mate jumped into the air, prepared his claws, and once against slammed them down into Godzilla's side removing scales and digging into flesh. Blood seeped from the wounds as Godzilla struggled to gain his footing against the pair, but it was no use. Every time he tried to stand, they'd knock him down and drill his flesh with their claws. He needed a new tactic, and he found one after his third failed attempt.

As he moved to right himself, the female charged him again. But this time, rather than try to continue his course, Godzilla collapsed his left arm allowing his body to roll sightly and fall to the ground. The female's momentum carried her forward, unable to stop, as she skidded forward and fell on top of Godzilla. Using his right hand, Godzilla grabbed the female's front right claw and rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him as he continue to roll all the way around. His spines along his back bent under his weight, which was painful, but thankfully they were just flexible enough to withstand the roll's short duration as he continued to roll all the way pulling the female under his body. With her underneath him and Gojira on his stomach, he now had more room to press his feet against the ground and push himself into a standing posture as the female squirmed beneath him.

With the female pinned, the male leaped forward in a desperate attempt to free his mate, but Godzilla had planned for it. As the male came forward, Godzilla ducked his head and pulled the female's claw up above him, slamming the male's head into his mate's claw and cutting into his forehead sending him sprawling to the ground in pain. Godzilla let go of the female's claw and stomped on her chest, knocking the wind from her as he walked off a short distance.

Godzilla knelt forward, a heavy breath escaping his mouth as he slowly turned around to face his two opponents once more.

The female MUTO made it to her feet, growling at Godzilla as he growled and snarled back at her. The male MUTO managed to scramble up onto another building and flared his wings in aggression and warning, trying to intimidate Godzilla into backing down and leaving. A wasted effort. Godzilla had no intention of backing down. Not now. These things were a threat to his existence, and he was not going to let that fact go unchallenged. Either the MUTO's died, or he died. And Godzilla had no intention of dying.

He let out a bellowing roar as the MUTO's prepped themselves for his charge. Godzilla began ambling forward at a healthy clip, hastening his steps to his maximum speed as he charged the female MUTO. She latched onto a building with her right for claw and used it to pull herself out of the way of his attack. He saw it happening, but his body was too big and too slow to react in time. Her left fore claw came around and whacked him alongside the head, causing him to lose his balance and stumble to the ground shaking the Earth beneath him and causing the buildings in his immediate proximity to crumble to the ground around and on top of him.

The female looked to the male, grumbling and grunting at him for an instant before he took to the sky. The female looked back to Godzilla's crumpled form, watching intently as he seemed to be unconscious for the time being. She took this opportunity to begin heading back towards her nest to check on her young, but before she could take more than a few steps her feet were swept out from underneath her by Godzilla's tail. He was wide awake, and had been playing possum to lure her into a false sense of security. She went down, hard, and Godzilla's tail rose into the air and slammed down on top of her stomach as she let out a wail of pain.

Godzilla pushed himself up through the debris, but as he came to a standing posture he felt two jagged objects dig into his back just off to the side of his spines on either side. The male had taken flight a good distance out and dove in like a hawk dives on its prey, throwing Godzilla forward and to the ground as his claws dug into scales and flesh. Small spurts of blood came from Godzilla's back where the claws had dug in, and the male pulled them free and slammed them down into the same spots, causing more blood to appear and Godzilla released a shriek of pain. He rolled to the side, but the male managed to hop up into the air and flutter just out of arms reach as he flapped his wings violently to propel himself back and away from Godzilla as he tried to right himself.

The female was up once more, letting out a grunt from being hit in the chest as she eyed her crafty opponent. He was proving more a challenge than she'd been hoping for, but so long as her mate was beside her they couldn't lose. No, they had too much riding on the outcome of this fight. They were the last hope for their species now, and Godzilla was standing in the way of their young's future and safety. That, she could not allow.

Godzilla made it to his feet, bellowing at the MUTO's as blood dripped down his back. The smell of blood caught the wind, and all three of them knew that this battle was taking a turn against Godzilla.

The male MUTO flew back around and soared at Godzilla, hoping to again knock him to the ground by flying right into him. But Godzilla had other plans. He was tired, he was sore, his back was aching from the puncture wounds, but this fight was far from over. As the male MUTO soared down at him Godzilla lurched forward and arched his back, putting his spines directly in the male MUTO's flight path. Try as he might, he was too close and traveling too fast to avoid the collision. His stomach and smaller inner arms were ravaged by Godzilla's jagged spinal plates, and one of his smaller arms was gashed so deeply that it now hung loosely and was completely unusable. The male was overcome by pain and crashed into a building, embedding himself in it and causing it to fall down with him still trapped within.

The female let out a cry of worry, charging forward as Godzilla stood up to his full height. She collided with him, but with his tail set against the ground directly behind him and pushing downward she could do nothing to move him as he gripped her shoulders and bit down into the side of her neck, pushing her backwards as he had when they first engaged before the male's interference. Farther and farther, block by block, the female was pushed backwards with Godzilla's powerful jaws clamped down and his teeth digging into her flesh. She screamed and jabbed at his body with her claws, but his hide proved impenetrable at all angles despite her best efforts. But nothing good lasts forever. Finally, the female's flailing paid off and she landed a lucky shot to Godzilla's neck, cutting into the gills on the left side causing him to let go of her and cry out in pain.

Using her new opening, she lunged forward and bit into Godilla's neck, digging her long fore claws into the ground and using them like pistons to push herself forward and Godzilla backwards until she managed to shove him off balance and make him fall back onto his side. With Godzilla down, she ran passed him to the wreckage where the male was fighting to free himself. His left inner arm had been completely severed by the falling debris, but otherwise he was still capable of fighting if he could just free himself from the rubble. The fame carefully used her claws to begin digging away at the building, and within moments the male was able to push himself out of the worst of the debris and shake himself off. Blood dripped from his now lost appendage, but he was still air worthy and still in the fight. He turned around and crawled up onto a skyscraper behind him, one too tall for even Godzilla to reach him on, and rested for a short while.

The female, meanwhile, turned around as Godzilla made it to his feet once again. She was growing tired of this. She had to stop him now, but how? He was too big and too strong to fight head on. The only reason her mate was able to damage him was because of his momentum during flight when he rammed into Godzilla at full speed… But wait, that was it!

The female let out a roar of challenge to Godzilla, stomping her feet and flailing her claws to antagonize him into attacking her. The challenge worked, and Godzilla began to charge. She backed away a few paces, allowing Godzilla room to build up to his maximum speed for his charge before she drew her claws back behind her body. As Godzilla came within range, she thrust forward with all of her strength, and as Gojira's flesh met her claws the sound of scales and skin splitting echoed through the air. Her claws dug deep into his upper chest and lower stomach respectively, with Godzilla's own momentum carrying him further along and forcing the claws deeper until finally he was able to stop himself by digging his right foot into the ground and pushing backwards.

The female wrenched her claws free of Godzilla's body, with blood now pouring like rivers from his wounds as he backed away roaring and crying out in great pain. The blood dripped from her claws, and she was excited that she finally gained an upper hand against him. Her mate could rest easier now that she was beginning to take command of the fight. Just a little longer now. Just a few more shots like that and Godzilla would have to either give up or perish. She was in no mood to continue, but he was leaving her no choice. Continue she must, for the sake of her young and her species.

Godzilla's roars of pain echoed out across the city as he fell to the ground, shaking the Earth and piercing the air and the hearts of the humans as they fought to exit the female's nest and get the warhead to the docks and onto a boat out of the city before it detonated. They still had about 25 minutes left, which was going to be tight. Even with the nuke having been used to feed the MUTO's young, it was still an incredibly dangerous device capable of wiping out the city in the blink of an eye. Minimum safe distance for a nuke was roughly twelve miles, but if they couldn't get it to the docks soon then there was no way they'd be able to make that distance.

Ford shoved a piece of debris out of their way, shouting "Move it out guys!" as they carried the nuke by and to the exit at last. Just a short climb uphill and they'd be free and clear to the docks with the monsters fighting elsewhere.

Ford took that moment to look back at the MUTO's eggs as the glowed and wriggled on the walls and ceilings of the nest. He looked back to his comrades as they called for him, and then back to the nest. Finally, Ford approached one of the eggs. The infant inside turned its head and seemed to look at him, and at that moment he returned its gaze with a frown and turned towards a half buried gasoline truck.

Godzilla was down, crying in pain as both MUTO's had since gathered around him and began stabbing him in the sides with their claws over and over and over again. The male jumped into the air, slamming his claws down and digging in deeper with the female working to keep Godzilla down as he fought desperately to get them off of him using his tail, feet, and arms as best he could.

Ford kicked the lever of the gas truck's lid, bashing it with the butt of his gun to begin releasing the vast amounts of gasoline stored within. The moment he saw the liquid pouring out, he made a break for the exit. The seconds passed like minutes to Ford as he scrambled out of the nest, and as he reached the edge and the promise of level ground the nest exploded behind him, sending him flying into the air and falling to the ground, hard, with Ford landing on his left arm. The fires erupted into the night and the sound caught the immediate attention of the female who let out a cry of worry and left Godzilla and her mate as she rushed back to her nest.

The male noticed her departure, giving Godzilla one final jab for good measure before taking to the sky after the female. She approached the nest worriedly, using her large arms to support herself as she lowered her head to take a look inside. Within, what she saw horrified her. Her eggs were all charred and destroyed, all of her young dead and buried beneath the rubble of what was once her nest. She let out several wails of agony and mourning, looking back into the nest hoping that it was nothing but a bad dream. A momentary lapse of concentration that showed her a destroyed nest and that the real nest was still alright. But it was for naught.

Then, a sound caught her ears. The sound of rubble falling off a structure. She looked up and saw Ford backed against a fallen building, and as she leaned in to take a look she guessed that he was responsible for the destruction of her nest. He smelled of fire and looked it as well. That's it, he must have done this to her babies. She growled, snarling at him as he looked on helplessly while she leaned in closer and closer.

Then, a bright blue light began illuminating the night sky around them. Ford's eyes trailed over, and as the female looked in that same direction all she saw was blue light emitting from some kind of long, thin object. As the light came into focus through the haze, she saw that it was Gojira's tail. The small spines along his tail were alight, a strange sound coming forth as the lights traveled farther and farther up his back with Godzilla slowly standing up to full height. She growled, wondering why he persisted and what he could possibly be up to with this little display. But as he took in a deep breath, she lunged forward and instantly regretted her actions.

Godzilla's mouth shot open, and from within his throat erupted a stream of concentrated blue radioactive fire. The stream's central beam was small and focused and proceeded forth with deadly speed and precision. Despite its small size, it packed an ungodly amount of force which immediately threw the female back and off balance into the building behind her. She avoided going to the ground, but just barely. As she attempted to renew her attack, Godzilla unleashed on her once more, this time throwing her to the ground with greater force and intent then before. Her chest and stomach burned and smoldered, smoking after Godzilla's attack with the wind knocked from her lungs, and her head left swimming from the force of the impact.

On the ground, the soldiers carrying the nuke down the street turned around and saw what was happening as the blue radioactive fire drew their attention.

"What the hell was that?" one of them asked.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" another soldier asked as they watched Godzilla fired another atomic breath at the female MUTO.

Godzilla loomed over her, and as he stepped forward the male once again had been using this time of distraction to fly out to a distance and charge Godzilla. His long arms swung around, digging into Godzilla's chest from the back and throwing him forward, but he caught his balance and turned on the male. Godzilla roared in challenge, chasing the male to a nearby building rooftop and swiped his right claw at him. However the nimble creature managed to leap up into the air and avoid the strike before bearing down on Godzilla again, leaping and clawing at his back and sides as Godzilla fought to get the annoying creature off of him.

Back in the streets, the soldiers ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the docks where they boarded the first vessel they could find. After loading the nuke onto the boat, they hot-wired the engine, managing to start it despite the mild interference from the MUTO's. At this distance, it seemed that it was okay. That or their physical state of being and concentration affected how well their EMP nature worked. Either way, the boat was beginning to fire up, but the sound echoed through the streets and found its way to the ears of the female MUTO.

She was burned, she was exhausted, but she could sense the nuclear warhead in the direction of the sound and if she was to successfully breed in the future after making a new nest, she'd need that nuke. She forced herself to her feet, her arms shaking in weakness after being hit so hard by Godzilla's attack as she tried to rise. Once she made it to her feet, she pushed off of the ground and lunged forward, trudging through the streets at a healthy clip while the soldiers frantically fought to get the boat moving before she could make it to their position. However, with as fast as she was tearing through the city streets, there was little hope that they'd be able to escape her now.

Back in the city, Godzilla faced down the male MUTO as he soared about through the skyscrapers which were still standing. There weren't many left to speak of compared to how many there were before. Still, they were enough to prevent Godzilla from being able to directly engage his opponent even though he was within reach of Godzilla's tail had he chosen to use it as a weapon as he had before. The MUTO's call echoed through the air, bouncing off the buildings and reverberating through the surrounding area as Gojira stood firm keeping his eye on the flying parasite.

Finally, the MUTO banked hard and dove at Godzilla. Given their proximity, it was too late for Godzilla to dodge the blow which came his way. The two front claws were outstretched and slammed into both Godzilla's chest and his back, clamping onto one of his dorsal spines. The claw dug into the scales and Godzilla roared in pain and fury as the MUTO continued to dig his claws in deeper and deeper. Finally, the hooked claw managed to punch a hole clean through the base of one of Godzilla's larger spines. Blood, scales, and bone shards flew off of Godzilla's back to the ground, red liquid oozing down his back as he screeched in pain.

The MUTO had it in mind to rip his claw back, taking the spinal plate completely off if he could, but Gojira blocked out the pain just long enough to clamp down on the MUTO's shoulder with his jaws, causing it to recoil back instinctively and in pain. With the claws free and clear, Godzilla reached forward with his arms and latched onto the MUTO's right wing and left front claw. With the MUTO in hand, Godzilla began to tighten his grip on the MUTO's wing until at last he felt that sensation of blood and flesh beginning to fill his mouth. The MUTO flailed its other limbs violently in a desperate attempt to make Godzilla release him, but it was to no avail. Godzilla's jaws remained firm, clamping harder and harder until he had returned the favor.

His teeth clamped together, his lips feeling each other's touch as the horrendous "CRUNCH" of bone, blood, and flesh of the MUTO's wing being torn from its body. Godzilla pushed the MUTO back, who fell to the ground on his back missing a large mouth shaped piece of his right wing. He scrambled to his feet as Godzilla spat out the chunk of flesh, but Godzilla was not finished. As the MUTO reached another skyscraper and began to try and clamber up to the top, Gojira took a deep breath. His chest puffed up, and once again the dorsal spines along his back lit the sky around him. The dorsal plate which had been punctured leaked small amounts of light and flickered blood out in small bursts, but otherwise Godzilla was unfazed.

The MUTO made it halfway up the skyscraper, and through Godzilla's jaws leaked waves of blue and white energy. He threw his head forward and opened his jaws, and from his mouth exploded another stream of concentrated radiation. The beam slammed into the center of the MUTO's back, pinning its body against the building causing the building to crack and tremble under the force of the oncoming attack. Within moments, the MUTO's body began to char and smoke, but Godzilla didn't let up. As the attack reached a peak, the flesh and armor of the MUTO failed and the beam punctured its back entering its body. From the MUTO's mouth erupted a fountain of strange reddish-purple blood and its body twitched and spasmed until the beam's blue light began shining from underneath it.

Through the back side of the building the beam escaped, having blasted a hole clean through the MUTO and Godzilla finally relaxed himself and stopped his attack. He watched as the MUTO's life faded from its crimson red glowing eyes and both it and the building came down. The MUTO was buried under a mountain of rubble with Godzilla standing triumphant over his foe. He was breathing hard, bleeding from several places, missing a small chunk of one of his dorsal plate's near the base, but he was still alive. That was more than could be said of the male MUTO, the more annoying and arguably the more dangerous of the two.

Ford limped through the streets as fast as he could. After sort of recovering from the explosion of the nest, Ford was desperate to make it back to his comrades and get the nuke out of here. Sam and Elle were all that mattered to him now, and they were everything which he had to lose. If he didn't see that nuke get on a boat and leave the city with his own eyes, he would never forgive himself for the consequences, however short his existence may be from here on out.

As he reached the base of hill and rounded a corner heading for the docks, he was stopped in his tracks by the tremendous and thundering crash of something massive hitting the ground nearby. In fact it was so near that a large blast of wind nearly knocked him off of his feet, but he managed to stay upright long enough to turn his head and see that Godzilla had collapsed in agony and exhaustion. The mighty behemoth's eyes were closed, his breathing labored and a wheezing sound coming through with every rise and fall of his chest, and blood dripping from multiple wounds both large and small across his body.

For a brief moment, Ford felt sorry for the fallen monster. Godzilla was just a monster, a freak of nature, yet there was something about him which was tugging at Ford's heart.

The monster's eyes fluttered open weakly and the two locked eyes. Ford didn't know what was going on in Godzilla's head, but he could see the pain as clear as day and in that respect they were sharing that pain together. Godzilla's existence was on the line, as was Ford's. The only difference between the two was that Ford had everything to lose. A wife, a son, and his entire race. Godzilla was just Godzilla, and had nothing to lose, but despite that the brief moment of connection was all Ford needed to know that Gojira deserved his sympathy.

Godzilla's massive form hit the ground, his legs unable to sustain his weight any longer after watching the male MUTO fall beneath the collapsing building. Ever fiber of his body was aching, and it was all he could do just to keep breathing. His eyes opened weakly, and he looked down as a tiny creature similar to those on the giant orange bridge stood watching him. The two locked eyes, and Godzilla's mind began swimming with questions.

What exactly was this thing? Why were there so many of them? What were these giant square stones they created which the MUTO's had used to great effect against him? What were those things in the ocean which spit fire and launched tiny explosive rocks at him? Was this particular creature responsible for all of that? No, how could it be? It was alone, just like he was. Whatever this tiny creature was before him, it was in pain the same as he was and that meant that it deserved his sympathy.

Godzilla's eyes slowly closed, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

As Godzilla's eyes closed, Ford turned and continued down the streets to the docks. As he came upon the scene he heard the sounds of gunfire going off as the female approached the boat which had the warhead loaded up already. She knelt down to try and pick it up in her jaws, but an RPG round struck her on the side of the head. He turned and saw his comrades firing at her with all they had, trying to keep her away from the boat and its dangerous cargo. Ford limped forward as fast as he could and made his way to the boat, glancing back momentarily and seeing her massive jaws come down on a good chunk of the dock nearby and taking a few of the other soldiers with her. She rose, still being shot at, and Ford continued on his way.

The chaos in the background didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting the nuke out of here. He fired up the boat's engine and tried to found a GPS device which one of the soldier's had attached and hot wired into the boat's navigation system, overriding its previous destination in favor of the open ocean for disposal of the nuke. Ford hit the auto-pilot button and grabbed a nearby pole to help push the boat off the dock and out to sea. It took most of his remaining strength to get the boat away from the pier, but once it was in the water it began moving out away from shore. Ford tossed the pole aside and collapsed to his knees, sitting back against the Captain's little cabin area as he breathed in hard.

The boat grumbled and trudged on, but then abruptly shut itself down. The power died, and all Ford could hear was the sound of something large approaching him from the water.

'… Shit' he thought.

He opened his eyes and looked up, locking eyes with the female MUTO as she loomed over him ominously. Kneeling down closer and closer, she opened her mouth and roared at him. The sound hurt his ears, but he was too tired to even lift his hands to protect them. His head swam from the sound, and as his eyes came back into focus he managed to find the strength to pull out his side arm and aim it right at the female in between her giant glowing red eyes. It was not going to do anything, but at least he'd die fighting.

'I'm sorry Elle, Sam. I couldn't keep my promise to you,' he thought.

The female's jaw flexed and her saliva dripped as she prepared for her meal, but she suddenly arched her neck as a "CRUNCH" sound reverberated through the area. Ford looked up and saw that Godzilla had managed to come up behind her and clamped his jaws down on her beck. Using his hands on her shoulders Godzilla then hauled the female backwards, pushing her head down as he grabbed hold of her jaws and pried them open. If her outer hide was too tough, there was only one option left.

The female clawed violently at Godzilla as the sound and light of his blue fire breath began to overtake her. Brighter and brighter, and all at once everything stood still as Gojira let loose down the female's throat. Her body almost instantly went limp as the heat from the breath began to singe and sear her nervous system at the base of her skull and killed her on the spot. Even as she was already dead in his hands, he continued to hold fast to her jaws and let loose with his breath down her throat until at last it burned through the back of her neck and severed her head from her shoulders. Her body fell limp into the water at his feet, and he turned his head to the skies and roared in triumph.

Ford, by this point, was already completely collapsed and lying down on the boat in exhaustion watching everything unfold. A small smile crept onto his lips as his eyes closed, the image of Godzilla roaring proudly in his victory being engraved in his mind's eye. The boat came back to life, and once again the engine continued its duties and the boat its course through the bay out to sea. The sound of Godzilla trudging to shore was all Ford heard for a moment before a thundering rumble signified the collapse of the monstrous leviathan. Ford's eyes slid open, and he saw Godzilla laying down on his stomach and entirely unmoving. Ford rolled onto his back and stared up at the stars, the smile still on his lips.

'About time that bitch was put down… Nice work Godzilla,' he thought.

The last thing Ford remembered after that was being lifted into a helicopter and seeing a flash of light so brilliant that he had to close his eyes and be turned away by the men who rescued him so he wouldn't go blind from the sight. After that, everything went dark and Ford lost consciousness.

**And that would be the end of the long fourteenth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? Anyway, the fifteenth chapter is on its way and the fifteenth chapter will wrap up the first arc and the next couple of chapters will begin the second arc King of the Monsters, so keep an eye out for that. And you guys know the drill. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. And if you guys haven't checked out my other fanfics, please do take this time to read it and let me know what you guys think on the reviews section.**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Aftermath

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the fifteenth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic series. First, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around. And second, I will start up the second arc once this chapter is wrapped up. In this fifteenth of the first arc, Will, Bianca, and Sonya reunite with Ford and Joe and the three of them meets Ford's wife Elle and son Sam. So, sit back, and enjoy the fifteenth chapter.**

**All of the properties belong to Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures Entertainment. And I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 15: The Aftermath of the Devastating Fight and Godzilla's Return to the Ocean

San Fransisco, California, May 17th, 2014

The dawn brought a most unwelcome sight to the people of San Francisco. Everywhere one looked, there was chaos and destruction. Hardly a single building remained in tact, being partially or completely crushed by debris or burned from the sea of flames which had overtaken the city in the wake of the monster's battle. Skyscrapers were torn in two or non-existent. What used to be rural areas were now barren wastelands of rock and asphalt. And what was once downtown San Francisco was nothing but a pile of ash and rubble.

It was their worst nightmare come to life. Hundreds of billions of dollars in damage done in a single night, caused by three of the most horrific creatures ever to walk the Earth.

It was a lot to take in for the good people of this city, and almost as big of a blow to the rest of the world which observed the aftermath of the carnage on a globally broadcast news station.

"In less than the span of twelve hours, three giant monsters turned the city of San Francisco, California into a pile of smoldering ash. Officials have estimated that over twenty thousand lost their lives, with an estimated sixty to seventy thousands injured or missing amongst the city's ruins. The reports of these numbers remain approximations, and are constantly being updated. More on this and other news regarding the monster's nightmarish struggle as it develops…"

Struggle is one word for it, Ford thought to himself as he held his son Sam close to his chest.

Sam himself was traumatized, and hardly speaking. Having witnessed the monster known as Godzilla according to news and other military personnel, up close, he was having trouble maintaining his grip on what to think. His mother had been his rock up until now. Having spent most of his time with her, without her here it was that much harder. He could barely even pronounce the names of these creatures, and in one day they had destroyed his home, separated him from his parents for what seemed an eternity, and caused the world to turn upside down.

Ford continued to watch the news and shake his head as speculation about what happened circulated among the announcers and reporters. Some wondering if the monsters were aliens. No such luck there. The fact that these monsters were home grown made them that much more terrifying. Others were wondering if this was God bringing down his divine justice. Not a chance. If this was God's work, it wouldn't have been an isolated incident. All of humanity would have paid the price. No, this was all just bad luck as far as Ford was concerned. These monsters were innocent of prejudice, and did only what they were instinctually programmed to do. He understood it, but he didn't have to like it.

Minutes ticked by, and Ford watched the entrance with Sam for signs of Elle who had yet to return to them.

Meanwhile, outside, rescue efforts were underway. The fire department, national guard, US Marines, Navy, and Air Force were all present and accounted for in the effort.

Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham were not far from the fallen form of Godzilla. He was lying under a pile of rubble brought about by a building of medium height, approximately 20 stories, falling on him in the wake of the force of the nuclear warhead exploding out at sea. No breathing. No sounds of a pulse. Noting. Both doctors feared the worst had come for the proud creature. The military had placed hazard signs and a makeshift fence around Godzilla's body in the wee hours of the morning to prevent people from getting too close. But many people were within a stone's throw of him regardless. And that was exactly what they were doing. Dad, Bianca, Will, and I watched as Godzilla remains passed out from being exhausted.

"Is he alive?" Will asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't made any movements," Bianca responded.

"He's passed out for the time being. He's tired from all the fighting against the MUTOs," I said.

Dozens of citizens, angry and shaken, were throwing rocks at the body of Godzilla screaming obscenities and slandering him for destroying their home. Others still chanted that he deserved to die for what he had done. All the destruction, all of the death, all of it and for what? So he could kill two other giant creatures who were less of a threat to them and their world than he was. The doctors observed the citizens behavior and though they were appalled, they could not judge them.

"You better stay dead!" one of the citizens shouted.

"Hey, buddy! You want to watch who you're talking to?" Will yelled.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"That thing had just saved us from what could've been a global extinction. So one, take your words back. Or two, we fight it out," Will said sternly.

The man then attempted to rush Will, but he moved out of the way before grabbing the man's arm and twisting it behind his back as the man yelled in pain.

"I warned you. Since you are so hurt about losing your home, try to rebuild it yourself with bare hands," said Will as he released and shoved the man forward.

My cousin and I walked towards Will and I rubbed his back gently.

"You didn't have to be violent," I said.

"He refused to take his words back, so I taught him a lesson," said Will.

Outside of the military and the staff of MONARCH, nobody knew that Godzilla just wanted to destroy the MUTOs and that he didn't actually wish to destroy everything in his path. The only thing the world knew about Godzilla was that he was a giant monster who was more than capable of bringing death and destruction on a level unseen since the atomic bombs themselves. Facts fueled the fire as well, and there was no defending against them: Godzilla's appearance in Hawaii killed thousands with the tsunami upon his approach. His tromp through the Golden Gate Bridge killed a couple hundred. And his fight in San Francisco killed thousands who were trapped within "shelters" and who had either refused to evacuate, or simply had not been able to evacuate in time.

To the people of the world, he was just a monster and a bringer of death. Not a single individual in the world, save perhaps Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham, actually knew that he was not a direct or deliberate threat to the human race.

Back inside the shelter, Ford and Sam sat quietly as they waited for Elle to return to them. Sam's eyes were glued to the entrance, and Ford's were scanning the crowds making occasional returns to the entryway. Minute after minute ticked by, with other families being reunited and leaving together after seeking medical evaluation. It lowered Ford and Sam's spirits, until another familiar face caught Ford's attention.

"Sam. Do me a favor buddy. I need you to go over to the gentleman in the wheelchair and give him a big hug. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

Sam merely shook his head.

"Hey, come on buddy. Do it for me okay?" Ford asked again.

Sam finally looked up at Ford.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he's your grandfather," Ford replied.

Sam looked at Joe, wheelchair bound with a neck brace, but very much alive. It took a moment for Sam to gather his courage and leave Ford's arms, but he was finally coerced into doing so. It only took a moment for Joe to spot Ford and his grandson, and he smiled lovingly at them as he wheeled himself over. Ford pushed himself to his feet, using his crutches to balance himself as he started toward his father. Joe's eyes welled with tears at seeing his now five year old grandson for the first time in who knew how long, and as Sam reached him Joe pulled him into a warm and tender embrace.

"You've gotten so big and strong…" He said, fighting to speak through his tears.

Joe kissed Sam's head a few times, stroking his hair and marveling at how his grandson resembled his father. Ford made it to him, and with Sam still in his arms Joe reached out to Ford and gave his son a hug. It was a moment which Ford didn't think would come, seeing his father alive after all he'd been through. Whether or not he'd made it out alive from the airport in Hawaii had been unknown until now. But here he was, after all of this. All that was needed now was…

(HUFF)…

Godzilla's nose ejected a torrent of air and dust, his enormous body stirring sending hundreds of angry and now panicked citizens running for their lives. Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham were amazed at the fact that he suddenly began breathing again after all of this time. What amazing will could bring a creature like this back to life so suddenly? It was just one more mystery to solve for a later time as Godzilla's eyes slowly slid open. His pupils dilated in response to the light, and scanned the area before returning to a neutral position within their sockets. Doctor Serizawa couldn't help but let a small smile find its way to his lips as he observed Godzilla stirring and trembling as he attempted to make his body work.

"He's alive!" Bianca cried happily.

"I knew he could pull it through," said Will as a smile formed on his face.

Back inside the shelter, at long last the moment the boys had all been waiting for had arrived. Out of the dark gloom of the shelter entrance emerged a young woman with blonde hair. Her blue eyes were somewhat glassy, a sign of her mental and physical exhaustion. She was dirty, walked with a slight limp, but there she was. Elle had finally made it.

Sam broke free of his grandfather's arms and sprinted over to Elle.

"Mommy!" He yelled.

Elle's glassy eyes looked up very slowly.

"Sam?" She whispered.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sam yelled again.

Elle's eyes cleared, her eye welled with tears, and despite her limp she began running to her precious child.

"Sammy!" She cried.

Kneeling down against the pain in her leg, Elle embraced her beloved son and bawled uncontrollably. She almost collapsed due to exhaustion and relief, and was kept up only by her son's own determination to stand on his feet. Ford and Joe both struggled to reach her as fast as their crippled forms could take them, but as they made it they both found a way to reach out and hug Elle.

The entire family was finally together once more, safe and sound after all of this chaos had nearly broken them down to their core.

It took several minutes, but Elle's crying finally came under control as she wiped her tears away and started doing what a panicked mother would do. She asked Sam a million questions a million miles an hour about whether or not he was okay. Was he injured? Where was he injured? Was he still frightened? Did he need anything? It took a moment to dawn on her that her husband and father-in-law were both there, and by the time she did she had already returned there embrace, kissing both numerous times as they all shed silent tears together for their reunion.

"It's still alive!" Came the horrified shout of one citizen who had entered the shelter.

All around them the people began to panic, looking to the live coverage screens as Godzilla had finally managed to make it to his knees. He was not yet on his feet, but he was on his way.

"What do we do?!" Elle asked in a panic.

But Joe and Ford were both as calm as could be, looking around almost angrily as they then shared a look of understanding and returned their gaze to Elle.

"Joe? Ford?" She asked.

"It's all right Elle. We're going to be just fine," Ford assured her.

"How do you know?!" She demanded.

"Elle, trust us. Though it may seem impossible, believe us when we say that creature is not a threat to us. Not so long as we respect his space," Joe affirmed.

"How can you say that after what happened last night?" She asked.

Ford put a hand on her cheek, calming her down.

"Elle, the fact that we're alive is because of him." Ford said gently.

"Him?" She asked.

"Godzilla," Joe replied.

"His name is Godzilla," Joe continued.

Elle shook her head, unable to comprehend how they were so calm.

"Believe me Elle, it took a while for me to get it too. But Godzilla is not our enemy. Not so long as we give him his space. Doctor Serizawa, a man dad and I have met and worked with, has confirmed that Godzilla only acts out of instinct and necessity for his own survival. He's not trying to threaten the human race. He's just an animal doing what he has to in order to survive, the same as us when you think about it. And there's four civilians we had met and they had some of the research papers that's related to Godzilla," Ford continued.

Elle was still a bit overwhelmed, but she took a few long, deep breaths to calm herself down. She trusted her husband, and she both trusted and admired her father-in-law. If they said that this Godzilla creature was not a threat, she would believe them. Still, she picked up Sam in her arms as they all walked outside together.

Panic was all around them. The military had mobilized all available troops in the area to evacuate the citizens on the ground and begin opening fire with all available weapons ready vehicles and munitions devices such as mortars on Godzilla as he struggled to stand. A few fighter jets who happened to be in the area responded to the order, opening gunfire on Godzilla along his back and neck as he pushed himself off his knees and to his feet. He was still hunched forward, debris and dust falling off him like waterfalls as he straightened himself out. It was a long, painful, tedious process to stand up straight after all that had happened to him, but he made it at last. Upright and exhausted, Godzilla stood there for a moment catching his breath as the jets returned opening fire with their sidewinder missiles. The missiles impacted his body, but he didn't even flinch. He barely noticed what was for him but a tiny "pop" as they struck his densely armored hide.

Ford chanced to look about, and caught sight of Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham and the three civilians.

"Doctor Serizawa!" He called.

Both Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham looked to him, and were both visibly happy and relieved that Ford and Joe had survived the incident. The two jogged over to the family, shaking hands and giving hugs as Godzilla released a roar which brought them back to reality. Godzilla was now on the move, despite the efforts of the military who pelted him with missiles, mortars, and tank fire, he ignored all of it. He was too tired and wanted nothing more to do with the tiny specs which shot these little pellets of metal at him. He wanted to return to the sea, where he could rest and recuperate.

"Lieutenant Brody, it's good to see you and your whole family alive and well," said Bianca.

Will wrapped his arms around me and Bianca as the three of us watched Godzilla making his way to the ocean. I held my dad's hand and looked on gracefully.

All around them, citizens were screaming and shouting for the military to kill the creature. Chanting and ranting and raving for its destruction all around. Serizawa and Graham led the Brody family away to a more quiet street where they could observe Godzilla's return to the sea mostly unimpeded by the chaos of San Francisco's surviving populace.

"Dad, where is he going?" Sam asked.

"He's going back to the ocean buddy," Ford replied.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because that's where he belongs, Sam. It's his true home," Joe replied.

Sam seemed content, and rested his head against his mother's shoulder as she held him and started to nod off to sleep. It had been a long time since he'd gotten any real rest after all.

As they watched, the military continued their efforts in vain to stop and destroy him. Once, and only once, Godzilla turned his head and snarled at the tanks and jets as they flew by him, but otherwise continued on his course.

"Where do you think he'll go doctors?" Joe asked.

"He will likely return to the Pacific, and remain there until the next time something like this happens," Doctor Serizawa replied.

"Do you really think something like this could happen again?" Ford asked.

"It's uncertain, but given that Godzilla exists and the fact that the MUTO's exist, I'd say there's a high probability that others are out there somewhere waiting to awaken," Doctor Graham responded.

"I suppose the best question in this scenario would be: Do you believe he will do this to help us, or will he just help himself?" Joe asked, almost directly to Doctor Serizawa although it was technically an open question to anyone.

"Nature has an order. A power to restore balance. But nature herself is impartial. Uncaring of our feelings in the matter," Doctor Serizawa began.

"Mother nature will defend herself by any means necessary from whatever threatens her stability. We believe that Godzilla is her instrument of choice," Doctor Graham added.

"In the end, nature always wins. Even after we are all dead and gone, she and Godzilla will still be here… Forever ready and waiting to challenge what imbalance may bring," Doctor Serizawa concluded.

Ford only nodded, content with their answer though he still wished it was a bit more of a black and white answer. Joe, on the other hand, smiled warmly as he returned his gaze to Godzilla who was now fading in the distance as he made it to the docks.

"Whatever happens in the future, I wish you the best of luck Godzilla," Joe said quietly.

Godzilla reached the water, wading in knee deep as he released one final roar to the skies to finalize his supremacy. The MUTO's were defeated. The human military had finally given up their attack. And he was free to return home. He waded out further and leaned forward into the water before swimming away at an even clip. His spines cut through the water like a row of shark fins before he slowly and smoothly disappeared beneath the ocean's waves.

Ford put a hand on his father's shoulder, and wrapped the other around Elle's shoulders as she rested her head on his with a smile.

"On behalf of a rather ignorant and ungrateful human race, we thank you… Godzilla," Ford concluded.

"Let's go home. I don't know if this summer vacation was either amazing or a nightmare," said Will, feeling exhausted and tired.

"There's one small problem. My home is gone. Dad and I have nowhere to go," I said.

"You can stay with Will and I. We got a room in the apartment in New York," said Bianca.

"That would be an excellent idea," Dad stated.

** End of Arc 1**

**And that's the end of the first arc. So, what did you guys think? Was it cheesy? The second arc King of the Monsters will be on its way soon hopefully before Godzilla vs Kong will makes its way in theatres. So you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Five Years Later

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the sixteenth chapter of the Godzilla series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for reading the first arc. And second, this chapter will begin the second arc King of the Monsters. I gotta admit, I never thought I would be able to wrap up the first arc in fifteen chapters. In the second arc, Will, Bianca, and Sonya meet the new characters who were introduced in King of the Monsters. So sit back, and enjoy the beginning of the second arc. And I will keep Doctor Graham alive for the rest of the second arc.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the Godzilla properties belong to Toho Co. Ltd, Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures.**

** Arc 2: King of the Monsters**

Chapter 16: Five Years Later and A New Beginning

New York City, May 19th, 2019

Five years has passed since we had seen Godzilla and his fight against the MUTOs. I didn't really imagine on how my summer vacation was gonna go since now my friends Bianca and Sonya, Sonya's father, and I got ourselves involved with the organization Monarch and discovering Godzilla and the MUTOs. Here I was in my apartment, reading my late parents' research papers regarding the discovery of Godzilla and the MUTOs. While I was looking through the papers, I came across the documents that explains Godzilla and the MUTOs weren't the only monsters that were discovered here on Earth. The big ape, named Kong, was discovered at a place called Skull Island in the 1970's and an experienced geologist named Houston Brooks and biologist named San Lin were secretly working for Monarch and came across Kong at the time. I looked up at the TV where the news was being broadcasted and the reporters were talking about the 2014 incident in San Franscisco that involved Godzilla and the MUTOs.

"Thousands gathered in the Bay Area last night to honor the victims of the 2014 attacks. Part of a wave of memorials and protests demanding that the secretive monster-hunting coalition known as Monarch be held accountable," the reporter stated as a video showing a number of protestors walking down the streets of Washington DC holding signs.

"The recent spike in mass die-offs in the world's oceans could be caused by efforts to locate and track Godzilla, who hasn't been seen in over five years," another reporter stated as a video appears of Godzilla disappearing into the ocean after his fight with the MUTOs.

"Top brass in the mysterious Monarch organization will face another intense grilling as the government continues to push for extermination of the Titans," the third reporter stated in a thick accent as the video appears of Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham attending a senate hearing in DC on the news.

"And rumors persist that Monarch may be hiding even more creatures discovered since the attacks of 2014. A historic tragedy that changed the world as we know it forever. The day the world discovered that monsters are real," the reporter finished.

I shook my head, feeling annoyed. Humanity can be so ungrateful. They should be thankful that Godzilla had saved us from extinction. I broke out of my thoughts when Bianca came out of her bedroom. I forgot to mention that Bianca is sharing her bedroom with Sonya after the incident in San Francisco five years ago.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Bee," I responded.

"What's going on in the news today?" she asked.

"Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham are still trying to keep Monarch from falling into the US military jurisdiction. And second, I've been looking through the research papers and it turns out that Godzilla and the MUTOs were the only monsters to be discovered," I responded as I showed her the documents.

"There are monsters out there in the world?" Bianca asked as she read the documents.

"Yeah, Godzilla and the MUTOs weren't the only ones. Kong was discovered at a place called Skull Island in the 1970's," I responded.

"But I think we have to find Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham so they could give us an explanation on how many monsters are out there," said Sonya as she came out of Bianca's bedroom.

"You're up early," I said.

"I heard you two were discussing something about Godzilla and the MUTOs are not the only monsters to be discovered," Sonya explained.

"Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham are the only scientists who can give us an explanation about this discovery," said Bianca as she handed her cousin the research documents.

"We'll ask them when we see them," I said.

"I've been wondering what our parents had been hiding from us when we were kids," Bianca muttered under her breath.

"We found out that ourselves when we met Godzilla and the MUTOs five years ago," I said.

At a US Senate hearing in DC, a television screen playing back footage of the 2014 San Francisco battle between Godzilla and the MUTOs played as a colleague of Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham addressed a gathering of US Senators.

"What we are witnessing here, Senators, is the return of an ancient, and forgotten super species. Godzilla. The MUTOs. Kong. MONARCH is uniquely qualified to determine which of these Titans are here to threaten us, and which of these Titans are here to protect us," the spokesperson Sam Coleman explained.

"Thank you for the fifth grade history lesson, Mr. Coleman. But we still haven't heard one good reason why MONARCH shouldn't fall under military jurisdiction, or why these creatures shouldn't be exterminated," The head Senator replied.

"MONARCH was tasked with finding and destroying these radioactive monsters-" She continued, as Doctor Serizawa shared a glance with Admiral William Stenz who shifted slightly in his seat while taking a deep breath.

"-But you either can't, or won't tell us how many there are or why they're showing up. So, maybe it's time for the military to put them down," she concluded.

"Killing them would be a mistake," Doctor Serizawa began in response.

"They returned because of us. It was our atomic testing that awoke Gojira. Other creatures like the MUTOs were awoken by strip mining and seismic surveys. But these are not monsters. They are animals, rising to reclaim a world that was once theirs," he continued.

"It almost sounds like you're protecting them, Doctor Serizawa. As if you admire them," the head Senator said.

"I admire all forms of life," Doctor Serizawa retaliated sternly.

"Senators. If we hope to survive, we must find ways to coexist with Titans. With Gojira," he concluded.

"A sort of symbiotic relationship, if you will. Like the lion and the mouse," Doctor Graham added.

"Or the scorpion and the frog," The Senator retorted.

"So you'd want to make Godzilla our pet?" she asked incredulously.

"No… We will be his," Doctor Serizawa countered, much to the amusement of all non-MONARCH staff in the room.

Suddenly, Doctor Graham's phone began vibrating, receiving a text message that there was a breach at Outpost 61 in the Yunnan Rainforest of China.

"Uh no… No, actually, uh. That's not what Doctor Serizawa meant," said Sam as he tried to say to calm the room.

Doctor Graham showed the phone to Doctor Serizawa who immediately stood up and jerked his head towards the door. She responded with a sharp nod, and the pair of them began making for the exit.

"Doctor Serizawa. Doctor Graham! This hearing is not adjourned! I hope you both realize the consequences of walking out that door!" the Senator called after them.

"You know what, Senators? While I confer with my colleagues here I'm gonna set you up with a very brief, and pretty fun, documentary on Titan reproduction. I think this is the one where the uh, genitals are blurred out. But if not, you can leave a comment with my assistant!" Sam said, running after the Doctors as the screen showed the male and female MUTOs nuzzling behind a blurred circle of censorship.

"Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham! Where are you guys going?" Sam asked the scientists.

"There's been a breach at the Outpost 61 in Yunnan Rainforst of China," Doctor Graham responded.

"We're picking up some guests along the way. We need their help," said Doctor Serizawa.

"But we don't know where these guests are," said Sam.

"They're living in New York. I already arranged the Osprey to pick us up and take us there," said Doctor Serizawa.

"I hope you're right about these guests," said Sam.

**And that would be the end of the sixteenth chapter for now. So what do you guys think? Was it bad to start up the second arc? In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya meet Sam Coleman and Mark Russell for the first time and the three of them will learn about a device called the Orca. So you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. If you guys haven't read my Spider-Man story Peter and MJ one-shots, check it out because I'm writing different drabbles from the requests on the reviews section.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Sam Coleman & Mark Russell

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the seventeenth chapter of my Godzilla fanfic. This chapter continues the second arc King of the Monsters. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around because that's what allows me to keep going with stories like this. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya meet Sam Coleman and Mark Russell and the three of them learn about the device called the Orca and the purpose of the device itself. So sit back, and let's get to the seventeenth chapter.**

**All of the Godzilla properties belong to Toho Co. Ltd, Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures. And I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 17: Meeting Sam Coleman and Mark Russell

New York, May 19th, 2019

It was a beautiful day in New York. I was here exploring around Central Park with Will and my cousin. I couldn't really forget about what happened five years ago in 2014 that involved Godzilla and the MUTOs. While we were exploring around, we heard something in the skies, I looked up and saw an Osprey trying to touch down the ground. After the Osprey lands, the rear doors open and the three of us saw Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham walking out of the Osprey with another person. I let out a deep breath.

"Doctor Serizawa. Doctor Graham," I greeted.

"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Carter, and Ms. Jackson," Doctor Serizawa replied.

"Did something happen?" Will asked.

"There's been a breach at the Outpost 61 in Yunnan Rainforst. We need the three of you to come with us," Doctor Graham responded.

"We don't have much of a choice now, do we?" I asked my cousin and her roommate.

"I guess not," Bianca responded.

The three of us walked towards the Osprey as the rear doors closed. We sat down on the seats and strapped the seatbelts on as the pilots got us up in the air.

"Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham. Who's this?" Bianca asked.

"I'm Sam Coleman. I'm the Head of Technology for Monarch," the man responded.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Coleman," I said as I shook his hand.

"We're glad to have you three on board with us for the time being until we can solve of the ongoing situation," said Sam.

"So where are we going?" Will asked.

"We're heading to Colorado and we're picking up a guest along the way," Doctor Graham responded.

"Hopefully he can help us solve the situation," said Doctor Serizawa.

Meanwhile, in Colorado…

A pack of wolves was hard at work tearing apart a carcass of the buck they'd just brought down. Their snouts were still covered in fresh blood as they growled, grunted, and barked at one another while establishing their pecking order.

Looking at them through the lens of his long-distance camera, shielded by a fallen tree trunk, Mark Russell snapped picture after picture while listening carefully to their vocalizations through his directional microphone's mixer connected to his computer. He closed his eyes as he processed the sounds in his head, filing them into various memorized categories in his brain while they continued their feast.

However, the sounds of helicopter blades in the distance whirring caught his, and the wolves, attention. They scattered into the trees nearby as Mark took off his headphones and stood up to observe the chopper coming down to the clearing nearby. And as his eyes landed on the MONARCH symbol on the bottom and sides, his jaw immediately went rigid. The sight of Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham emerging didn't help his mood any either.

At his cabin nearby, Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham gave him a brief update.

"The feed cuts there," Doctor Graham said, showing him the last available footage of Madison and Emma Russell being escorted out of the temple by the mysterious man and his crew.

As he watched Mark's jaw was set, his lips tight, and eyes practically on fire as he looked towards Doctor Graham while she continued her part of the briefing.

"The few survivors we recovered haven't given us much more than what the footage allows. But we have confirmed that Emma and Madison were the only ones taken," she concluded.

"I'm sorry Mark," Doctor Serizawa whispered.

"I should have been there for them," he whispered, his hand in his hair tightening around a tuft of it and tugging slightly.

His head shook left to right a few times as he bared his top row of teeth from behind his lip, trying to calm himself.

"… Who are they?" he asked quietly.

"We don't know yet. But-" Doctor Graham replied as she walked around towards the video monitor, and using its touch controls she began zooming in on the mysterious device in Emma's hands.

"-We believe they were after this," Doctor Graham concluded as the picture becomes clear.

Mark looked back and forth between them.

"You didn't!" he said in disbelief.

"I guess he knows something about the device," I said.

"It's the Orca," Sam replied.

"Uh, that's why we think they need Emma. She believed that if we could somehow replicate the bio sonar the Titans use to communicate-" he continued, but he was cut off in mid-sentence.

"I know what the hell it is, I helped build the prototype!" Mark snapped as he looked back and forth between Doctor Graham and Doctor Serizawa.

"Who's he?" Mark asked.

"Uh, I'm Sam Coleman. I'm the Head of Technology. I joined MONARCH uh, shortly after you left. I'm a big fan of your wife…'s work. Your wife's work. And you. And, that just came out so weird. I'm sorry," Sam stuttered.

"Emma and I destroyed the prototype," Mark said on a growl.

"And then Emma decided to rebuild it… After San Francisco she went home to Boston and spent the last several years developing it. She thought it could help-" Doctor Graham tried to say.

"Would help what? To play God?" Mark retorted angrily.

"No, no. No. To help prevent another attack!" Doctor Graham tried to say in defense.

"The Orca was a grad school science project! It was meant to keep whales away from the shoreline and stop the mass beach die offs. It wasn't meant for you to talk to your little creatures out there!" Mark began.

"Listen to me. They'll think it's one of them. But if you use the wrong frequency on one of em… Then you're going to be responsible for a thousand San Franciscos!" he whispered forcefully.

"Which is why we need to get it back. Emma always said nobody knew the Orca better than you," Doctor Serizawa stated calmly.

"It shouldn't even exist," Mark retorted, moving to the window to try and calm himself.

"That may be, Mark. But it does. And now it's fallen into the wrong hands. And right now, the Orca is the only thing keeping Emma and Madison alive," Sam said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I was about to ask what the Orca is and what it does, but I guess we got the answer already," said Bianca.

"Mark, we know you're hurting. But if we find the Orca, we'll find your family… I promise," Doctor Graham said calmly.

Mark unclenched his fists followed a deep breath, and turned swiftly on his heel.

"… When do we leave?" he demanded.

"We're leaving in a few minutes," I responded.

**And that will end the seventeenth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? Was it a cheesy chapter? In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya travel to Castle Bravo with Mark, Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham, and Sam and the three of them will meet Colonel Foster and the G-Team, as well as Doctor Ilene Chen and Doctor Rick Stanton. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews and let me know what you think of the second arc so far.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Heading to Castle Bravo

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the eighteenth chapter of Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic story. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for dropping the reviews. I know I say thank you a lot, but I really do mean it because that's what allows me to keep going with the stories like this. And second, this is the continuation of the second arc. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya travel to Castle Bravo and they meet the members of the G-Team, led by Colonel Foster as well as meeting Ilene Chen and Rick Stanton. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**And I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 18: Travelling to Castle Bravo and Meeting the G-Team

Miles Out of Colorado, May 19th, 2019

The MONARCH chopper raced through the air through a sea of clouds, descending just low enough to be out of the way of turbulence while seeing the beauty of the ocean beneath and the setting sun on the horizon. Will, Sonya, and I watched as Doctor Graham spoke to Mark.

"When was the last time you spoke to Emma?" Doctor Graham asked.

"About three years ago. After San Francisco we went back home to Boston… Tried to put the pieces back together. Emma dealt with it by doubling down on work and saving the world… And I started drinking," Mark responded, with his voice quivering ever so slightly.

He closed his eyes momentarily as a stream of memories seared through his mind. And as he opened his hand and his eyes, he looked back over at Doctor Graham.

"I can't tell you how much I hated myself for letting Maddie see me that way," he whispered.

Doctor Graham gave him a sympathetic nod of her head, as she had nothing to offer of comfort to such a statement.

"Uh, you mind if we cut in here?" Sam asked.

"It's just, you're gonna wanna see this," he said, handing Mark a tablet.

The three of us got up from our seats and looked at the tablet, showing the bioacoustics of the existing Titans who are still in dormant.

"Emma combined the bioacoustics of different Titans to create the Orca's signal. A sort of… Baseline frequency that all the creatures seem to respond to. Attracting them. Repelling them. Even at times calming them down. It's pretty remarkable, actually," he said, getting lost in his excitement over the concept.

"The problem is we don't know which Titans she combined. But if you can identify those frequencies we'll be able to track the Orca and find Emma and Madison," Doctor Graham stated optimistically.

"Jesus!" Mark whispered as he continued to scroll through the tablet.

"How many of these things are there?" he asked.

"Seventeen. And counting after Gojira," Doctor Serizawa stated.

"Seventeen?" Mark asked, totally aghast.

"Seventeen Titans and counting? That must be a lot of Titans out there in the world," I said.

"Most of them were discovered in deep hibernation. While others we've contained at top secret sites around the globe. Cambodia, Mexico, Skull Island. We even found one in Wyoming… They're everywhere," Doctor Graham said softly.

"Why don't you kill em?" Mark asked.

"The government wants to. But Emma and I believe some are benevolent," Doctor Serizawa replied.

Mark could barely form a response to what he'd just heard. His mouth opened part way, but failed to form words for a long moment before he found his voice and whispered angrily at Doctor Serizawa.

"Don't kid yourself," said Mark.

"Uh… Hey look at that! We're here," Sam said, breaking the tense silence which had formed in the chopper.

"Castle Bravo this is Raptor One. On direct approach," First Lieutenant Lauren Griffin, one of the Osprey's pilots informed over the radio.

Monarch Outpost 54, Bermuda

"Raptor One, you are cleared for assisted descent to Pad 4," the communications officer responded over the radio.

"Sensors set for three meters. Beginning subsurface descent," another officer replied.

The chopper circled around what looked like a simple shipping container platform split apart and opened a massive tunnel leading down below the ocean's surface large enough for the chopper to descend through as the Osprey begins making a slow descend on the tunnel. The three of us then looked outside at the technology that created this massive underwater structure. The tunnel almost seemed to go on forever.

"This is new," Mark remarked.

"Yeah, we call it Castle Bravo. Our new flagship facility. Built to track and study Godzilla on his home turf," Sam said.

"I thought he was missing," Mark retorted.

"Well. Only if you don't know where to look," Sam replied with a smile.

After the Osprey landed, the rear doors opened and we walked out and we saw a woman wearing a military uniform waiting for us.

"You three are Ms. Jackson, Mr. Carter, and Ms. Taylor?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Colonel Diane Foster. I'm in charge of the G-Team. Follow me please," Colonel Foster instructed as we followed her to a conference room. After a few minutes of painful walking, we made it to the conference room where some of the personnel were seated. The three of us took a seat as the meeting began.

"As you know, at approximately 0700 hours, our containment site in China's Yunnan Rainforest was raided. The specimen, code name Mothra, escaped. But she cocooned herself later under a nearby waterfall," Doctor Graham began.

"Our Dr. Emma Russell and her daughter Madison were taken hostage. This is the man we are believe to be responsible," Doctor Graham continued as a picture of a man appeared on the screen.

"Alan Jonah. A former British Army colonel turned eco-terrorist. Obsessed with restoring the natural order. And to fund his operations, he began trafficking in a new and dangerous market: Titan DNA," she concluded.

"I wonder what he got in return while doing one of the dangerous hobbies," Will stated.

"This man is definitely considered dangerous. Whatever he is planning, we should beat him and his men to it before they get ahead of us," Bianca suggested.

"What the hell is someone gonna do with a giant worm?" asked Staff Sergeant Anthony Martinez, one of the soldiers attending the meeting.

"Are you kidding me, Martinez? What can't you do with it? Pharmaceuticals, bioweapons, food. Hell, there isn't a country or company on the planet that wouldn't want to get its hands on one of these suckers. And don't forget, this is just a larva. A baby. After it cocoons itself, something else is gonna crawl out. Something bigger… Meaner," Doctor Rick Stanton stated.

"We don't know that, Rick," Doctor Ilene Chen retorted.

"Oh yeah? Just wait for it, Chen," Doctor Stanton replied.

Doctor Chen rolled her eyes at Doctor Stanton as Colonel Foster stepped out to begin her section of the briefing.

"Our intel indicates that Jonah wants to capture this specimen. Alive. And this means that he and his mercs won't be far behind. At 0500 hours, we'll ship out to launch a joint operation-" Colonel Foster began.

"I wouldn't bother," Mark interjected.

"Excuse me?" Colonel Foster asked.

"This sounds like a duck hunt to me," Mark continued.

"Uh, Mark, why don't we let Colonel Foster finish-" Sam tried to say politely.

"It's a decoy. A diversion… How many ways do I have to describe it?" Mark asked as he stood from his chair.

"Look, they've already got Emma and the Orca. Why would they want just this one when they've got the keys to your entire magic kingdom of horrors back here?" he asked, gesturing to the screen behind him which showed the locations of all the Titans, and the facilities housing them worldwide.

"I think they want you to go after this Mothra so they can go after a real prize. Something bigger," he concluded.

Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham silently shared a brief, concerned glance with one anther as both of their eyes shifted between a few key facilities on the map on the wall. Africa, Eastern Europe, and… Antarctica.

"… Right." Colonel Foster said, her head tilted slightly.

"Mark. This is not the first specimen they've captured. They know what they are doing," Doctor Serizawa said.

"That's not just a specimen. I've got an ex-wife, and a daughter out there… In case you'd forgotten," Mark growled.

"No. No one has forgotten that, Mark," Sam replied.

"But to uh, to remind you, you were brought on here to help track the Orca and to advise us-" he tried to continue.

"I advise you to kill these things. All of them. Especially him," he said, pointing to a picture of Godzilla rising out of the water behind him.

"You wanna make sure these things don't fall into the wrong hands? You kill them, and the Orca's useless," he stated flatly.

Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham both looked away slowly and sighed through their noses, Doctor Serizawa rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Emma wouldn't have wanted that. Even to save her life," Doctor Chen retorted calmly.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Emma put all of this before herself, or her family, would it?" Mark asked.

Doctor Chen had no answer for that, and all she could do, along with everyone else and the three of us, was watch Mark walk out of the room without another word.

"Dude hates Titans," Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes said to Sam.

"Yeah, well, you would too, if you were him," Sam said quietly in Mark's defense.

**And that will be the end of the eighteenth chapter for now. So what did you guys think of the second arc so far? Was it cheesy? In the next chapter, Godzilla makes his return for the first time in five years and this time he's not happy about something. Also, the next chapter will switch up to Will's perspective. And you guys know the drill. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. **


	20. Chapter 19 - The Return of the King

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the nineteenth chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around because I really love reading your reviews. And second, if you guys haven't read the first arc, please do read it before you guys start reading the second arc. In this chapter, Godzilla returns for the first time in five years since his fight against the MUTOs. So sit back, and enjoy the nineteenth chapter.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the Godzilla properties belong to Toho Co. Ltd, Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 19: The Return of the King

Monarch Outpost 54, Bermuda, May 19th, 2019

I was in my quarters looking at the picture of me and my parents when I was younger and before their passing. I never knew about their work until a few years later. I looked at the research documents that explains about the other Titans that were out there in the world and they were returning from their long slumber to reclaim the world that once belonged to them and how much longer it will take them to take it back. While I was looking through the papers, the facility started rumbling. I immediately thought it was a seismic activity. The rumbling continued until Colonel Foster's voice sounded through the facility's intercoms.

"All personnel, report to battle stations! Code red! I repeat! All personnel, report to battle stations! We have a code red!" Colonel Foster's voice rang in the intercoms.

I quickly got up from my seat, grabbed my Monarch jacket, and left the quarters, where my friends, also wearing their Monarch jackets, were running across the hallway to the command room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something is out there and we're about to find out what it is," Sonya replied.

We continued running to the command room where everyone was at their workstations, trying to assess the situation.

"What's happening?" Mark asked Doctor Chen as he reached the command room.

"Something's wrong. He's never been this close before," Doctor Chen replied.

"Who's he?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" she barked.

Doctor Graham and Doctor Serizawa were near one of the monitors reading out some kind of series of various lines and coordinates. And as Doctor Graham pointed towards the corner of the monitor, she addressed Doctor Serizawa.

"He's taking out our observation drones!" she said worriedly.

"Trajectory?" Doctor Serizawa asked, turning towards Doctor Stanton and the others.

"Straight at us! 1,200 meters and closing!" Doctor Stanton replied.

"G-Team! Barnes, Martinez, Hendricks, I want you on those CROWS now!" Colonel Foster ordered.

"You heard boss lady! Let's move!" Officer Barnes shouted.

As he and the others took their stations and the weapons powered up, lights outside the base flicked on and shone out into the depths to guide their way.

"Doctor Stanton. Do you have his bioacoustics?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"Acoustics, coming up!" Doctor Stanton replied as he typed the computer's keyboard.

The acoustic scan appeared on Doctor Stanton's screen, which he transferred to the larger one for all to see.

"Okay he's closing! We're at 800 meters!" he shouted.

"His movements are erratic. Heart beat and breathing elevated," Doctor Graham observed.

"Yeah, he's definitely not happy about something," Sam said.

"How are they getting this?" Mark whispered to Doctor Chen.

"Emma isolated Godzilla's bioacoustics. It allows us to track him. Even to get his vitals," Doctor Chen replied.

The facility shook horridly causing dozens to lose their balance. A long groan in the metallic structure could be heard as the sonar image of Godzilla's form appeared.

I nearly lost my balance as the rumbling continued and I watched as my roommate and her cousin doing their best to keep their balance.

"Circling now, closing in, 200 meters!" Doctor Stanton shouted.

"Colonel!" Doctor Serizawa called.

"All teams in position, weapons hot, ready to engage on my command!" Colonel Foster ordered.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Staff Sergeant Martinez muttered.

"Hold your fire. We don't know he'll attack," Doctor Serizawa warned.

"He will if you keep those guns on him," Mark interjected.

"Look, I want him dead more than anyone but unless this is a fight you know that you can win, for God's sake, stand down," he continued.

The facility shook again. More violently this time. Several monitors momentarily lost their feeds before recovering them. The three of us were about to lose our balance if the rumbling continued in the facility.

"Stand down," Doctor Serizawa whispered.

"You can't be serious," Colonel Foster interjected.

"I am!" Serizawa replied firmly.

"Stand down," he continued.

Colonel Foster let out a frustrated breath.

"Stand down. I say again, safe your weapons. Do not engage," Colonel Foster ordered in the earpiece as Officer Barnes, Staff Sergeant Martinez, and Master Sergeant Hendricks safely disengaged their weapons in their stations.

An eerie silence enveloped the room.

"Listen… His heart rate. It's slowing," Doctor Chen noted as she brought up the readings on the main monitor.

Through the facility, a low growl echoed. And listening in on it the same way he did with the wolf pack, Mark felt something familiar about it.

"Open the shields," he whispered.

Doctor Serizawa and several others slowly looked at him with mouths agape.

"Why does he want the shields to open?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Bianca muttered.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let's bring him in for a beer. Are you outta your goddamn mind?" Doctor Stanton asked.

"Let him know we're not a threat. Open the shields," Mark whispered.

Doctor Serizawa stared intently at Mark, and then looked to Doctor Stanton and the others.

"Do it," he said with a sharp nod.

Doctor Stanton nodded nervously, and lowered his head rubbing the back of his neck as he pressed the button to open the shields. And slowly, the metal groaned as the doors slid sideways and out while a blue light flashed from outside… And as the doors opened fully, everyone took just a few steps towards the reinforced glass windows to see what was happening.

The three of us slowly advanced towards the window, trying to observe what was happening out there in the ocean.

And there… In the darkness… The blue light emanating from Godzilla's spines flashed with each slow and steady beat of his heart. From the tip of the tail to the base of his neck, and even within his eyes, that blue light shone for them to see at an even rate. Godzilla slowly floated in closer, releasing soft growls as he advanced.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sonya asked, feeling nervous.

"It's Godzilla. Why would he be here in Bermuda?" said Bianca.

"I can't see much of what's happening. The blue light is how he charges up his atomic breath," I said quietly.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Master Sergeant Hendricks asked as he, Staff Sergeant Martinez, and Officer Barnes had left their stations to observe of what's happening out there in the ocean.

"It's an intimidation display. Like a gorilla pounding its chest," Doctor Graham said quietly.

I felt my heart pounding really fast by Godzilla's intimidation display. Bianca and Sonya were getting really nervous as Godzilla continued to float closer.

"Consider us very intimidated," Sam said nervously.

"I don't think it's for us," Doctor Chen noted as she watched Godzilla's advance.

Mark also took note of Godzilla's slow, deliberate advance, and recognized something in the behavior. And in response, Mark advanced towards the windows to get a closer look.

"What are you doin' dude?" Doctor Stanton asked.

Godzilla was so close now. The monster who crushed his home in San Francisco and tore his family apart by killing his son, Andrew, was closer than he'd ever been to Mark. He couldn't have been more than fifty meters away now, just beyond the windows. And as Mark continued to observe Godzilla's behavior and note his body language as he floated through the water, Godzilla almost seemed to be studying him right back. But before long, Godzilla retreated into the depths and the lights stopped flashing.

Everyone breathed a collected sigh of relief.

"Well, that was interesting," Sam muttered.

No sooner had he said that than the lights flashed again as Godzilla's form arced across their field of view outside the window with a loud roar sending the facility into complete chaos. The electrical interference was stronger than it had ever been, with lights, monitors, and even the wireless tablets losing signal momentarily as Godzilla swam around and away at top speed into the gloom. My roommate and her cousin both screamed and cursed and fell on their knees after losing their balance.

"Oh, my God!" I shouted as I completely lost my balance and fell on my legs.

Slowly, the lights all came back on as everyone made it back to their feet following the sudden scare.

"Can we maybe close the shield now?" Doctor Stanton asked nervously.

"Show me his territorial routes!" Mark ordered as he walked to the screen.

"What? Why?" Doctor Stanton asked.

"Because I wanna start boat tour. Just show me!" Mark ordered again.

"Okay, coming up," Doctor Stanton replied as he typed on the computer's keyboard.

"You care to tell us what you're looking for?" Colonel Foster asked.

"When an animal leaves its hunting grounds or den it's usually because it's threatened by something," Mark replied.

"Run a course projection!" Doctor Graham ordered.

Mark turned to Doctor Serizawa.

"We've gotta go after him. He's looking for something out there. That could be the Orca," Mark concluded.

"Doctor Stanton. What's your projection?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"All paths have him landing in the same place… Antarctica," Doctor Stanton replied.

"Good then! I mean let's go! Let's go find him! Let's…" Mark began.

Everyone around him had one of two expressions: Disbelief, or fear.

"Wait… What's in Antarctica?" Mark asked.

"Barnes... Contact the Argo," Colonel Foster ordered quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a nod and walked off to make contact with the Argo as Mark turned and stared at the screen indicating Antarctica's location and Outpost 32.

I looked at my friends, and the three of us were getting more nervous. Whatever was there at Outpost 32 in Antarctica was not good. And we were about to find out exactly what it is.

**And that would end the nineteenth chapter for now. So what do you guys think so far? Was it a cheesy chapter? In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya head to Antarctica and they're about to encounter the three headed demon, Monster Zero, one of the most and dangerous Titans in existence. And you guys know what to do. Drop those reviews and let me know what you think of the second arc so far.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Encountering Monster Zero

**A/N Hey, everyone. Welcome back to the twentieth chapter of Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you guys for sticking around with this story and where this is going. And second, this chapter is the continuation of the second arc King of the Monsters. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya travel to the Outpost 32 in Antarctica and the three of them are about to encounter one of the most dangerous monsters in existence, and that monster is Monster Zero. And this chapter will be in Bianca's perspective. So sit back, and let's get to the chapter.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the Godzilla properties belong to Toho Co. Ltd, Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 20: Heading to Antarctica and Encountering The Three Headed Demon Monster Zero

USS Argo, Monarch Command Ship, Coast of Antarctica, May 19th, 2019

After boarding the Monarch's command ship, the USS Argo, we were on our way to the Outpost 32 in Antarctica, the coldest continent in the world. Doctor Graham, Doctor Chen, and Doctor Serizawa was briefing everyone on what we're about to come across once we land in Antarctica.

"The specimen at this site is kept it entirely off-book. But it seems to be another apex predator," Doctor Graham began.

"Emma called it Monster Zero," Doctor Serizawa added.

"It may have been a rival alpha to Godzilla. Battling for dominance over the other Titans," Doctor Graham continued.

"Doctor Chen?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"I've been scouring through thousands of years of myths and legends. But it's almost as if people were scared to even write about it," Doctor Chen added.

"As if it was meant to be forgotten," Doctor Serizawa concluded.

"I read through one of the papers my late parents left. There was a cave painting displaying Godzilla fighting Monster Zero. And they would fight for years to see who would be the true dominant of the Titans," Will stated.

"You're saying they would fight each other in years to decide who would be the true Alpha to all of the existing Titans?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I think we're about to find out ourselves when we get to Antarctica," he responded.

"Sorry, I hate to crash the party. But I got some bad news," Doctor Stanton said as he walked up on the group.

"You could just say "news." It's always bad," Officer Barnes said irritably.

"We lost Godzilla. Dropped of the scan near Venezuela," Doctor Stanton added.

"Dropped off?" Mark asked.

"I'm telling you, Doctor Brooks was right. It's the Hollow Earth. That's how he moves around so fast, using these underwater tunnels like wormholes. Just like, zippin' around," Doctor Stanton finished as he used his hands to mimick the movements.

"Everyone look sharp. We're approaching the base," Colonel Foster announced.

All of us went to grab the winter coat as well as winter hat to keep ourselves warm from the extreme cold weather and we walked to the hangar and boarded two Ospreys.

Once the hangar doors were opened, the two Ospreys were deployed and we were on our way to the Outpost 32.

"If they're looking to extract genetic samples they'll be here, in the bio labs," Doctor Graham stated, pointing at a blueprint of the base on the screen.

"All right, two minutes! Check your equipment and stand by the door!" Officer Barnes ordered.

Slowly the Osprey descended. And as it touched down the soldiers were the first off, guns at the ready and checking every corner as they moved. Inside the main Osprey, the rest of us saw the real-time cameras showing what the soldiers were seeing on their monitors as they entered the ominous and now deadly outpost proper. We held our breaths, waiting to see what will happen. Inside the facility, an explosion rang behind them knocking them off balance.

"Ambush! Ambush!" Officer Barnes shouted as all of us had sucked in a startled and horrified breath.

"They knew we would be arriving," I muttered.

"Team under fire! 360 ambush! We're taking heavy losses!" Officer Barnes shouted into the comms.

Doctor Chen's eyes were wide as she stared at the screen.

"Break right!" Colonel Foster shouted.

As she and her team moved around the corner, they began to fire at incoming figures. And, as Mark watched the screens, the world slowed to a crawl as the images of Madison and Emma appeared, being dragged along behind Jonah.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! We got friendlies!" Colonel Foster shouted, Mark leaning in towards the screen with a tightly set jaw.

Finally, it became too much. Mark turned away, and just like that he was gone.

"Mark?" Doctor Serizawa called.

"Hey guys. I'm getting an EKG reading," Doctor Chen noted, pointing at the scanner.

Doctor Serizawa observed the screen a moment before looking back towards the monitors with the soldier's feeds.

"Something is coming," Will stated.

Then, an explosion was heard, causing everyone to draw their attention at the sound.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked.

"Jonah and his followers detonated the explosives they rigged," Sonya responded.

Mark and the others had just made it out and were sprinting for their own chopper as the ground beneath their feet began to give way. One soldier was unable to escape the rapidly moving cracks in the Earth, and fell into the abyss with a shriek of terror as Mark jumped over it. The main facility's central operations platform collapsed, falling into the pit which was now glowing with golden light. Explosions erupted from within as more of the outpost fell to ruin. Fuel igniting. Electrical circuits breaking loose and mixing with other open circuits causing mass fires within the icy chasm which had begun to open above Monster Zero's chambers. Mark looked over his shoudler slowly, and there was Emma on the Osprey. Her finger struck the screen, and the Orca began emitting a new frequency pulse.

Deep in the ocean depths, a blue light flashed brightly scaring away a pod of whales as a massive object sailed past them. As the Orca's pulse vibrated through the water, the massive object's speed rapidly began to increase.

Back on the ice, Mark, Staff Sergeant Martinez, Colonel Foster, and Officer Barnes all looked down as the wind suddenly changed directions. Below them, and between their feet, the foggy mist created by the snow layer began racing backwards towards the chasm as if it was being sucked into a vacuum.

And then... The growl.

The ice opposite them cracked and crumbled away as they looked into the cavern. The smoke and fog below had calmed, but that growling began to grow louder as flashes of golden light, almost like lightning, began arcing through the haze. Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham emerged from the Osprey and walked towards their friends, only to pause as the growls reached their ears. The three of us walked out of the Osprey when we heard the sounds of the growls.

As they watched, a large plume of the smokey mist began rising from the center of the gloom. And then, from the smoking abyss... A long, arched, gleaming golden object appeared and began rising into the sky. And as it rose higher and higher, a spiked club-like end seemed almost to open, as if it was some kind of massive multi-switch blade, causing ice to shatter and fall off of it as it continued its slow arc and disappeared down into the abyss once more.

All around them thunder began crashing, and arcs of golden lighting screeched through the skies.

The first golden object was followed by a second, identical in every way. It too arced through the air and extended its knife-like protrusions before an unholy sight befell their eyes.

The head of a draconic creature emerged from the gloom. Eyes shut tight with snow and ice falling off its long, muscular neck. Suddenly, the eyes snapped open, and a flash of lighting raced behind it illuminating its silhouette as it opened its mouth with a long hiss. And then a second head emerged, shaking snow and ice from itself with clear agitation. And finally, a third head rose from the gloom. Its lips curled up, revealing long rows of teeth wtihin its draconic maw as it slowly shook its head.

"Holy shit," Will muttered.

"Is that Monster Zero that was mentioned before when we were on the Argo?" I asked.

"That's definitely the three headed demon," Sonya responded.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Officer Barnes said in disbelief.

The central head gave a small roar, and its tail slammed down into the ice not far from Mark's group. The impact shook the earth beneath them, but not enough for them to lose balance. A fact they quickly took advantage of.

"Fall back! Fall back! Get to the chopper!" Officer Barnes shouted as Mark and the rest of G-Team starts running to the Osprey as the center head roared to the skies, almost as if it was announcing its presence to the world. The head on the right curled downward towards the ground, looking intently at the ice before it gave a straining growl. And suddenly a massive wing broke through the ice and slammed down on the ground. This was followed by a second on the opposing side, and Monster Zero's three heads all reared up and roared as one.

"Open fire!" Master Sergeant Hendricks shouted as he and several soldiers turned around and began unleashing a hail of bullets.

The head on the right leaned down and began to sniff the tiny creatures firing whatever tiny lights at it they were trying to use as weapons. And as it watched its lips curled back almost into a smile.

Meanwhile, Mark made it to the chopper followed by Colonel Foster and the others.

"We'll do an emergency vertical take off at max RPM! Number two's still speeding up!" Colonel Foster announced.

The blades began spinning again, breaking the icing that had formed, and the chopper began to shake slightly as it prepared for take off.

Back at the battle, if it could be called that, the central head bashed into the right head and gave it a stern growl. The right head dipped back in submission, but let its displeasure be known as it snarled towards its sibling. The center head looked to the left, which growled in agreement as they all began to rear up high into the sky. And from within the core of the creature, golden lights began flowing up through its chest, into its necks, and even glowing from their eyes.

And as the light pulsed through its body, seemingly igniting a greater level of electrical inteference in the skies behind and around it, the heads reared up and all took aim.

"Oh shit," Master Sergeant Hendricks exclaimed.

The three heads screamed in unison as they unleashed a torrent of golden lightning from their mouths which instantly disintegrated most of the soldiers below. Those who weren't hit directly were burned alive on the spot from how hot the air around the lightning bolts were, and fell down dead on the ice.

The electrical disturbance of Monster Zero's attack caused sparks to shoot through the interior of the chopper as it struggled to spin both engines enough to take off, and with that surge the chopper lost power.

"What the hell?" Will shouted.

All of us looked out the window and observed on what just happened.

Monster Zero's central head looked towards the slowing blades of the chopper with curiosity, but noticed its right-most sibling licking the charred remains of the soldiers they'd just slaughtered. Leaning down quickly, it growled loudly into its sibling's ear earning a hiss of reluctant agreement in reply. And then, together, they set their sights on the chopper as the creature began walking slowly towards it.

"This is Raptor One to Argo! Requesting immediate urgent extract! Again! I say immediate urgent extract!" Colonel Foster called into the radio.

"Griffin, get us the hell out of here!" Sam shouted as First Lieutenant Griffin tries to get the Osprey's engine going.

**And that would end the twentieth chapter for now. So, what did you guys think? When I watched the movie and saw King Ghidorah's official appearance, I was really terrified and the roar made my own skin crawl. In the next chapter, Godzilla makes his appearance and fights Monster Zero in the coldest continent in the world. **


	22. Chapter 21 - Godzilla vs Monster Zero

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the twenty-first chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic series. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for reviewing the story because that is what allows me to keep going with a story like this. And second, this chapter continues on with the second arc and this chapter switches up in Sonya's perspective. In this chapter, Godzilla arrives in Antarctica and fights Monster Zero for the first time in years. So sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 21: Godzilla vs. Monster Zero and Escaping Antartica

Antarctica, May 19th, 2019

Monster Zero's nose gently tapped the chopper, but what was such a gentle tap to such a creature felt like being hit with a skyscraper to the occupants within. Mark flew from one side to the other, having failed to strap himself down in time. Doctor Serizawa unhooked himself and helped Mark to his feet, but both were caught in another tap from the creature sending them both to the ground. A brief break in the action gave them time to fight their way to their feet and strap in, and just in time to endure yet another tap.

The right-most head let out a cackling warble as it watched its siblings tap the tiny machine, and the left-most head reared up and snarled at it with lips curled back. The right head leaned away for a moment, but then lunged and snapped at its sibling, shaking its head side to side in a display of aggression. However, the left head was having none of it. It lunged towards its sibling even faster, and actually nipped the right head near the base of the jaw causing it to rear back as it dipped down in submission. The right head barked a roar at its sibling, who flinched further down and looked away. Huffing through its nose, the left head looked back at the chopper and leaned in to tap it again.

But suddenly... They stopped.

"Why did they stop?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this," Bianca responded.

Doctor Serizawa observed out the window as they began to look around in all directions, seemingly looking for something, as they clicked and warbled at one another. Doctor Chen looked at the EKG reading, which had spiked since last they looked.

Inside the chopper, the group started hearing a ping reverberating through the chopper.

... Ping.

... Ping.

And on the sonar, a familiar shape was forming as it moved closer and closer to their position.

"What's happening?" Will asked as he looked at the blip on the sonar.

"It's Godzilla," I whispered.

"He came here in Antarctica because he sensed Monster Zero's presence while we were in Bermuda," said Bianca.

Everyone rose to their feet and looked out the nearest window for a glimpse of what was going on, and for better or worse the sight took their breaths away.

Thousands of meters away, slicing through the ice were three rows of glowing blue spines. Rising from the spines was a steaming mist, generated by the heat of the display and trailing behind like a miniature stream of the aurora borealis. The ice broke away and crumbled under the spikes as if it were nothing. Almost as if the ice was retreating just a split second before the spines arrived. And with great speed, they continued slicing a path forward directly at Monster Zero.

Speaking of... Monster Zero had spotted the oncoming display as well. The central head stood high in the air as the other two drooped slightly lower. The right head looked up at its central sibling, which gently growled down to it. Then, it growled down to the left head, which snarled as it looked towards the oncoming challenger. And finally, all three heads rose up together, sitting side by side in a row, as they waited for their rival to arrive.

And arrive he did.

The spines slowly sunk down beneath the ice and disappeared, along with the flashing blue light. But as everyone looked on, that silence which had overtaken the entire Antarctic field... Was not a long one.

Exploding from the ice, suddenly a mere one hundred meters away from the chopper, were the enormous spines of Godzilla flashing brilliantly on full display as his enormous bulk threw the surrounding ice to the sides in all directions. With his head and back rising higher and higher, the guttural growl which he emitted shook the ground causing the chopper to quiver beneath his majesty. Rising to his full height, Godzilla huffed a growl towards his rival with a thick steam billowing forward through the frigid air as his spines continued to flash his display of power.

Monster Zero, however, was not intimidated. The central head snarled and roared at Godzilla, who glared back with a snarl of his own. Monster Zero then rose up while spreading its wings to full extension on either side creating a frightening display of his own. Any other Titan surely would have fled before his display, but Godzilla was not just any Titan. He stomped his feet, cracking the ice beneath him, and took a deep breath in before releasing an ear-shattering roar towards his rival. Monster Zero replied in kind with the center head roaring first, then the left, then the right, as it began to walk forward.

Godzilla took his first step forward as well, casually stepping over and around the chopper which was struck by the side of his tail and sent spinning along the ice and into an elevated ice rift created by Godzilla's stomp. As it struck the ice rift, everyone held on for dear life and checked that they were okay.

"Everybody, hold on!" Colonel Foster shouted.

And at last, the Titans collided.

The left head eagerly lashed out first at Godzilla, but was caught in Godzilla's claws resulting in a thunderous concussive burst of force. Godzilla growled loudly as he pulled the head downwards and opened his jaws before clamping down hard around the neck he'd just grabbed. The head shrieked in agony, but was not left to fend for itself for long. The center head snapped its jaws shut around the upper right side of Godzilla's face, his teeth just barely missing Godzilla's eye.

A slight hiss escaped Godzilla's mouth, but instead of retreating he leaned to the right, and then jerked to the left. The head in his hands had just enough slack in the neck to fling upwards and hit the center head forcing its grip on Godzilla to fail as its jaws opened while it released a roar of pain. This gave Godzilla the time he needed to open his jaws, grab the head around the mouth with both hands, and slam it down into the ice below.

The impact flung the chopper off the rift and further back and away from the warring Titans, much to everyone's great relief. However, that relief was short-lived. They'd landed near the edge of a ravine in the ice, and if they didn't get out soon, they'd all fall to their deaths.

The Osprey's cabling and piping fall on Mark, pinning him down.

"Mark!" Doctor Graham shouted.

Godzilla, following the slam, had turned around to face the other two heads. And within moments he was met with not one, but two open sets of jaws rapidly closing in on him. The center head aiming for his neck, the right head aiming for his shoulder. He had to choose one to stop, so he stopped the one in the middle with both claws. The one on the right, anticipating this, changed direction and reached out while clamping its jaws around Godzilla's throat just below his jaw. And with his jaw now pinned in place by the side of Monster Zero's right head, Godzilla couldn't open his mouth to launch his primary attack despite the fact that he'd begun charging it. His spines flashed blue for a moment, but then the light faded.

The left head, shaking off the trauma it suffered, lashed up with great speed to bite Godzilla's neck as well while its lower jaw sunk its teeth into Godzilla's gills. The soft, fleshy patches were one of Godzilla's few physical weak points, and this resulted in a high pitched squeal of agony as Godzilla stepped back in a desperate attempt to retreat from the joint assault. All the while, he never let go of the center head.

"Everybody, clear out! Let's go!" Colonel Foster ordered as everyone unstrapped themselves and evacuated the Osprey.

"You heard the colonel! Come on!" I shouted as I helped Will and Sonya evacuate the Osprey.

"Mark!" Doctor Graham shouted as she ran towards him.

"I'm stuck!" Mark shouted as he's still pinned down.

As the first of them made it out, they heard a screech behind them. Godzilla's head was forced back by the two which bit his throat, and that forced him to let go of the central head which launched its lightning blast into his chest while the other two let go before joining in. Godzilla staggered back, and fell into the ice a short distance away from the chopper. We continued running for our lives. Meanwhile Monster Zero's left head snapped its jaws and jerked its head in a display of aggression while the other two observed carefully.

Godzilla pushed himself onto his side and looked up before roaring defiantly at Monster Zero. But as he exited the chopper, Doctor Serizawa noted that there was something dripping from Godzilla's neck. And whatever it was, it was staining the snow and ice beneath him.

On the chopper, Doctor Graham managed to lift the piping and cabling to the side.

"Are you all right?" Doctor Graham asked.

"Yeah, I got it! Go! Go!" Mark responded as he and Doctor Graham got out of the Osprey in time before it fell into the ravine. And as they watched it, they heard the shrieks of the Titans behind. The left head shot Godzilla point-blank with the lightning blast, earning a growl of pain and anger as Godzilla's tail slammed into the ground.

Then, as Mark looked on, the first spike on the tip of his tail burst to life with blue light. Then, the second. The third. Fourth. All the way up his back as Mark's eyes trailed behind until they reached his neck. And as they did so, steam began to rise from them once again creating a beautiful but frightening display as Godzilla took a deep breath and let fly with his thermonuclear breath stream. But sadly, the three heads of Monster Zero avoided the attack, looked to each other, and blasted simultaneously at Godzilla's upper chest and lower throat causing him to rear back in pain. Continuing his own stream of destruction, Godzilla fell backwards and turned his head to the side destroying a large section of what was left of the outpost which drew their attention.

As Monster Zero continued to blast his chest, Godzilla slid along the ice before falling into the cavern Monster Zero had crawled out of with an echoing roar.

Sprinting towards the others, Mark and Doctor Graham's breaths rose into the air before vanishing into the haze. They both looked up towards Monster Zero as it looked towards where Godzilla had fallen, and then back to their comrades a short distance away as they all urged them to keep running.

"Doctor Graham! Mark!" I screamed at my two comrades who are still running.

Our shouts of encouragement, however, caught Monster Zero's attention.

"That's not good! They have to continue running before they are both screwed!" Will shouted.

All three heads looked down at the tiny creatures running across the ice. And all three hissed and crept down to get a closer look. But it was the right head which moved forward the furthest with its mouth hanging agape. Mark and Doctor Graham stopped in their tracks and screamed, but were miraculously saved by the middle head snapping at the right one's neck causing it to flinch to the side at the last second just barely missing them. They fell backwards from the wind generated by the snap, and crawled back and away as the center head again bit the horn of right and tugged on it in reprimanding fashion followed by a growl. The right head dipped down in submission and looked away, leaving the center and left heads to snarl and hiss at it.

"Come on! Let's go!" Doctor Graham shouted as she helped Mark to his feet.

Suddenly, an explosion struck Monster Zero's center mass, followed by another and another.

It was the Argo. Finally, it had arrived. And with reinforcements. Together with the fighter jets they unleashed a hail of missiles at Monster Zero who raised a wing in defense of itself. The onslaught was relentless, however, as the Argo and its escorts unloaded everything they had at the beast while Mark and Doctor Graham rejoined the group and continued running to a safe distance.

Godzilla, meanwhile, had risen from the chasm and flared his hands to the side with a roar of rage, spines flashing blue, before Monster Zero took to the skies. And with each flap of his magnificent and enormous wings, the sky seemed to churn and swirl around him a little more. As well there was a greater and greater electrical disturbance following him with bolt after bolt of lightning arcing through the clouds.

Godzilla roared up after his rival as the Argo landed nearby, its rear doors opening, and Mark taking one last look back at Godzilla who took a deep breath and snarled towards Monster Zero in the distant skies... His eyes flashing blue with deadly intent.

Once the Argo closed the rear doors and taking off from the ground, we were finally in the air. Some of us were relieved that we were able to survive the attack.

"Is everybody olay?" I asked.

"We're good. Thanks for asking," said Will.

"What's our next move, Colonel Foster?" Bianca asked.

"We're gonna continue following Emma's Osprey. Hopefully we can get ahead before she releases more Titans out there in the world," Colonel Foster responded.

**And that will be the end of the twenty-first chapter for now. So what do you guys think? Was it cheesy? When I watched King of the Monsters, I didn't really expect that they would film it in Antarctica, the coldest continent in the world. In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, Sonya, and their colleagues head to Isla De Mara, Mexico and the three of them will meet Mark's wife Emma and daughter Madison in the video call. And you guys know what to do. Review, favourite, and follow.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Travelling to Isla De Mara

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the twenty-second chapter of this Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around with me on this story because personally, I am a fan of Godzilla myself. And second, this is the continuation of the second arc. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, Sonya, and their colleagues travel to Isla De Mara, Mexico and the three of them meet Emma and Madison for the first time. So, sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the Godzilla properties belong to Toho Co. Ltd, Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 22: Heading to Isla De Mara and Meeting Emma and Madison Russell

USS Argo, Miles From Mexico, May 20th, 2019

After evacuating Antarctica and escaping from Monster Zero, the dangerous Titan in existence, Colonel Foster gathered everyone at the bridge of the Argo to discuss what had happened while we were in Antarctica.

"Anything on the satellites?" she asked.

"Subs have Godzilla hauling ass off Argentina, and we lost Monster Zero in a tropical storm over Brazil. We're scanning the entire southern hemisphere. But so far, nothing," Doctor Stanton replied.

"Then scan the northern!" Colonel Foster demanded.

"Yeah. Yeah," Doctor Stanton said, feeling somewhat irritated.

Doctor Chen arrived, and was greeted by Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham who were deep in a discussion about Monster Zero and Godzilla's battle. The primary subject of conversation was how Monster Zero could fight so well after spending thousands of years in suspended animation with no food or fuel of any kind.

"I can't believe Monster Zero is now out there and reminding the world that they're back from their long slumber," I said.

"Yeah, but we lost Monster Zero in a tropical storm," Will reminded.

"And Godzilla is in the ocean depths trying to track down Monster Zero himself," said Sonya.

"I know what I saw, and I'm telling you Sam she pulled the trigger," Colonel Foster said.

"All due respect, Colonel, you saw wrong. Okay? She wouldn't have done that. Christ, she recruited pretty much everyone in this room," Sam argued.

"Maybe Jonah forced her, right? Maybe used Madison as leverage?" Doctor Stanton asked.

"No, no. It had to be someone else," Sam said.

"Emma," Mark said, arriving on the bridge.

Everyone's eyes turned towards him.

"It was Emma. Foster saw it right. It was her. No one forced her to," he said, his voice soft and low.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

Mark nodded, confirming on Colonel Foster's statement.

"First, she releases Mothra, and now, Monster Zero. Anyone else sensing a pattern here?" Colonel Foster asked.

"Yes, and not a good one. It's as if she's trying to start a mass awakening," Doctor Chen responded.

"Well it's too bad nobody tried to warn you that was gonna happen," Mark said, taking a few steps towards her as she glared silent daggers back at him.

"Hang on guys. Why the hell would she want to release them? And why would she team up with Jonah, of all people, to do it?" Sam asked.

"We'll ask her when we find her," Doctor Serizawa replied as he got up from his seat, fixing his glasses.

"So let's keep looking," he finished.

Everyone nodded silently, save Doctor Graham who sat down and exhaled a deep breath.

"You all right?" Doctor Serizawa asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm all right. Just... It was the closest I'd ever come to dying. When I looked into Monster Zero's eyes, I just... Froze," she said with a subtle quiver in her voice.

Somwhere in the ocean depths, Godzilla continues advancing to find Monster Zero to continue their fight, while the submarine and the underwater drones follows Godzilla to where he might lead them to.

"Godzilla appears to be following the same path as Emma's osprey, heading north over and around South America to here. Outpost 56 on the Isla de Mara in Mexico. We'll be there in about ten minutes," Colonel Foster announced.

"What about the people?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry?" Colonel Foster replied.

"The people? The people down there in that village that don't realize they're gonna be the special of the day," Mark said forcefully.

"We've sent G-Team to begin an evacuation," Doctor Serizawa replied.

"Doctor Serizawa, we have a call in the emergency channel from Isla de Mara," German, one of the communication officers informed.

"Answer it," Doctor Serizawa ordered.

And then, on the main screen, appeared the face of Doctor Emma Russell sitting calmly and watching her screen as she scanned everyone's faces.

"Is that Mark's wife?" I asked.

"The way I'm looking at it, yeah. It's definitely Mark's wife all right," Bianca responded.

"I suppose I should go first," Emma said quietly.

"Where's Madison?" Mark demanded.

"She's right here with-"

"Dad! Are you okay?" Madison asked frantically.

"I'm gonna say that's Mark and Emma's daughter Madison," Will added.

"Madison, you alright, hon?" Mark asked.

"Dad... I'm sorry," Madison started.

"You don't need to be..." Mark replied.

"It's okay," Emma said reassuringly to Madison.

"I'm so, Dad?" Madison asked before she was taken away.

"She's fine, Mark. Trust me," said Emma.

"Trust is a little hard to come by, Doctor Russell. Especially after what you pulled," Colonel Foster snapped.

"I know. And, uh, I can only imagine what you're all thinking. But if there were any other way to do this, I would," Emma started.

"Do what, Emma?" Mark asked.

"I'm saving the world," she responded.

"By releasing those things? That doesn't make sense," Mark replied.

"As impossible as it seems, it does. Hear me out, Mark. After we lost Andrew, I swore his death would not be in vain. That I would find an answer. A solution to why the Titans were rising. But as I dug deeper, I realized that they were here for a reason. And that despite all the years that we spent trying to stop them, we never dared to confront the truth," Emma started.

"Which truth?" Mark asked.

"Humans have been the dominant species for thousands of years, and look what's happened. Overpopulation. Pollution. War. The mass extinction we feared has already begun. And we are the cause. We are the infection. But like all living organisms, the Earth unleashed a feverto fight this infection. Its original and rightful rulers. The Titans. They are part of the Earth's natural defense system. A way to protect the planet, to maintain its balance," Emma replied.

"But if governments are allowed to contain them, destroy them, or use them for war, the human infection will only continue to spread," she continued as a video footage of the MUTOs, Kong, and Godzilla appeared on the screen.

"And within our lifetime, our planet will perish. And so will we. Unless we restore balance," Emma concluded.

"And what's gonna be left if you do this? A dead, charred world overrun by monsters?" Doctor Stanton asked.

"No, Dr. Stanton, the exact opposite. Just like how a forest fire replenishes the soil, or how a volcano creates new land. We have seen signs that these creatures will do the same. San Francisco, Las Vegas, wherever the Titans go, life follows. Triggered by their radiation. They are the only thing that can reverse the destruction that we started. They are the only guarantee that life will carry on. But for that to happen, we must set them free," Emma replied.

"You are murdering the world," Doctor Chen added.

"No. Because as difficult as this will be, I promise, humanity will not go extinct. Using the Orca, we will return to a natural order. A forgotten order where we coexisted in balance with the Titans. The first gods," Emma concluded.

"This is a dangerous path. You are meddling with forces beyond our comprehension. Gambling with thelives of billions!" Doctor Serizawa said sternly.

"And what are you gambling with, Serizawa? Monarch is broken. It's on the verge of being shut down by a government whose only objective is to eradicate the creatures. And if that happens, what will our chances be?" Emma asked.

"You are out of your goddamn mind! First, you put our daughter's life in danger. Now you get to decide the fate of the world. That's rich, Emma," Mark stated.

"I couldn't be more sane... and Madison couldn't be stronger. After we lost Andrew, I trained her to survive. And at least now, she will have a fighting chance," Emma added.

"A fighting chance? Why don't you listen to yourself? It's not all math, Emma. Some things you can't control," said Mark.

"And there are some things you can't run from!" Emma shouted.

"This won't bring him back to us," Mark retaliated.

"I can only urge you all to take refuge. Over the last 60 years, Monarch has prepared bunkers around the world to save and restart civilization. I suggest you find them," Emma concluded and ended the video call.

There was some silence for a moment as everyone took in Emma's statement.

"That bitch," Doctor Chen stated, referring to Emma.

"How long until this thing lands?" Mark asked.

"Three minutes," Colonel Foster responded.

"You might wanna rethink that," Doctor Stanton interrupted.

"Why?" Colonel Foster asked.

"Somethin's not right. Check this out. Emma's not at Isla de Mara. I mean, the signal's too weak to be local, she's... bouncing it off our satellites. They must be holed up in one of our old bunkers. She could be anywhere," Doctor Stanton replied.

Then, the sound of the alarm went off, drawing our attention to the screen.

"What is that?" Doctor Stanton asked.

"Oh, Jesus. She shut down the containment system," Sam replied.

"How much time do we have?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"Not very long. I'll try to lock them out," said Will as he went to a workstation and used the computer to lock out Emma's attempt to awaken the Titan that's in Isla De Mara.

"You better make it quick. We don't have much time," Doctor Stanton ordered.

**And that would be the end of the twenty second chapter for now. So what do you guys think so far? Is it cheesy? I will keep Doctor Graham around for the rest of the story. In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya encounter the fire demon, Rodan. You guys know what to do. Review, favourite, and follow.**


	24. Chapter 23 - The Fire Demon, Rodan

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the twenty-third chapter of Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for sticking around and reviewing the story. And second, the whole story is still going with the second arc. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya travel to Isla De Mara with their colleagues and they encounter the fire demon Rodan while the G-Team is evacuating the residents in the village. So sit back, and enjoy the twenty-third chapter. **

**I only own my OCs. All of the Godzilla properties belong to Toho Co. Ltd, Warner Bros. Pictures Entertainment and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 23: Evacuating Isla De Mara and Encountering The Fire Demon Rodan

Monarch Outpost 56, Isla De Mara, Mexico, May 20th, 2019

Below the shadow of the volcano, the city's sirens blared as the evacuation ensued. But mass panic was inevitable. The streets were littered with thousands upon thousands of people all scrambling to reach the choppers and boats leading off the island. At the choppers, capacity was being rapidly reached.

"Tell them to slow it down and stand back. Repeat. Stand back!" Barnes ordered to a man with a megaphone speaking spanish to translate the orders.

Behind a dashing crowd and above the building rooftops, a small rising pillar of smoke from the volcano emerged. And following this pillar of smoke, a slightly muffled, but still very audible shriek like nothing any of them had ever heard before pierced the heavens.

The Orca's pulse began reverberating, pushed out through the speakers atop the volcano's containment barrier. It cut through the silence of the world below as the containment barrier's lid was smashed by something hidden beneath it and sent flying into the air with a fiery explosion. And along with it, a massive plume of smoke and ash emerged and filled the skies like a black mushroom cloud.

Atop the volcano, MONARCH's stationed soldiers ran too and from to their battle stations as a massive claw emerged, and three long, sharp claws dug into the metallic platform. Shortly after, two massive horns emerged from the fires, and a head still covered in lava was soon to follow. And as the soldiers beheld the reptilian avian's rise, two glowing orange eyes snapped open, pupils dilating against the sun's light, as it shook its head throwing small spurts of lava all across the platform. One of them struck a soldier, who quickly began burning alive beneath it as his friends attempted desperately, and in vain, to free him from his molten death trap.

To the people below, it was like watching the winged form of Satan himself emerging from the fires of hell.

The creature spread its enormous wings and roared, splitting the skies with a concussive burst of power from the force of the roar alone which scattered the inhabitants in all directions. The screaming and alarms below caught its attention as its eyes finally began adjusting to the light of day for the first time in who knew how long.

"You got a catchy name for this one?" Mark asked.

"Local legends call it, Rodan, the fire demon," Doctor Chen responded.

"That's comforting," Mark replied sarcastically.

"Great, not only we're dealing with Mothra and Monster Zero, we're now dealing with the fire demon himself," Will muttered.

"I wonder what other monsters Emma will release next," said Bianca.

"The world is gonna offically know that the monsters are waking up and will start causing so much destruction," I said.

Rodan released another roar, catching all of their attention. But that's not all it did.

In the Atlantic Ocean, racing around the Northwestern tip of South America, Godzilla's head snapped up slightly. Hearing the call, Godzilla increased his speed, breached his head above water, and unleashed and earth-shattering roar which sent a concussive burst even larger than that Rodan had produced through the air.

Back at the mountain, Rodan sat and waited patiently. And then, it hit. The remnants of the concussive wave released by Godzilla arrived and struck Rodan's chest. The flying demon's head turned towards the source of the burst, and from his throat he began clicking and growling.

"Guys, remember that tropical storm where we lost Monster Zero? It's changing direction and uh, guess where it's headed now," Sam said urgently.

"That's not possible. No storm moves that fast," Doctor Stanton retorted.

"Unless it's not a storm," Doctor Chen corrected.

We drew our attention at the screen and the shape appeared on the radar and we realized that it was Monster Zero, hiding behind the tropical storm.

"Oh, man!" Sam exclaimed.

"We need time to finish the evacuation," Doctor Serizawa declared.

"Then you better hurry cause it's closing in fast," Doctor Stanton replied.

"Serizawa. It's no coincidence that Monster Zero is heading this way. It's reacting to Big Bird's cries. That means it's either coming for a food or fight. Or something more intimate," Mark said.

"What do you suggest?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"I think he's suggesting that we draw Rodan's attention and lure it away from Isla De Mara's mainland to Monster Zero," Will responded.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

"Colonel Foster, would you get those fighter jets to launch missiles at Rodan so we could draw his attention?" Bianca asked.

"I'll get to it," Colonel Foster responded and contacted the escorting fighter jets.

"All fighters. Weapons free," Colonel Foster ordered.

The fighter jets escorting the Argo began circling around towards Rodan and unleashed a barrage of missiles into his chest and neck. Rodan roared in irritation as his eyes began trailing the fighters that raced past him. And then, he spied the Argo. His beak opened partially, and the brow-like ridge above his eyes dipped down in an unmistakable display of aggression.

"Oh, I think we got his attention," Mark stated.

"Everyone, strap in. All ships, follow our lead," Colonel Foster ordered.

The three of us quickly settled in our seats and strapped on the seatbelts we could find.

The Argo's main engines burst to life as it began a sharp turn away from Rodan who watched it like a hawk before spreading his wings and taking his first steps in millennia towards the edge of the volcano. And with a single beat of his mighty wings, he was airborne and gliding down towards the city below.

Due to his size and the pressure generated by his wings, Rodan's flight path above the city produced a trailing wave of hurricane-force wind escorted by searing heat from his bio-volcanic respiratory system. Wave after wave of explosions and bursts of buildings suddenly being torn apart by the air pressure rippled through the city. And all those unlucky enough to be caught directly beneath his path were sucked into the air and thrown for hundreds, if not thousands of meters from where they were first lifted. For some, death was swift and came as a result of the G Forces of the lift off. For others, it was a long way back to Earth. The mother and her son were running for their lives but were nearly caught in the path of destruction that Rodan was causing, until Barnes and Martinez took them safely away from the resulting air pressure. The mother then said something in Spanish as Martinez tries to pull the son away from the strong air pressure.

"Hang on, kid!" Martinez shouted over the volume of the high air pressure.

The Argo burst through the clouds, aiming to seek temporary refuge from Rodan as they contacted the fighters.

"Argo to Gold Squadron! Let's lure this turkey away from the mainland and straight into the path of Monster Zero! ETA, two minutes!" Doctor Stanton called.

"Gold Squadron, engage on our six," Colonel Foster added.

"Copy. Start the clock," Gold Squadron Leader replied.

The fighters all arced up and around, heading back towards Rodan who had appeared above the clouds about two miles behind them. As they launched the first wave of missiles at him, Rodan was struck and roared in challenge. As they approached a collision, Rodan flapped his wings downward, the wind force destroying two fighters, and propelling him skyward for hundreds of meters. Now far above his prey, he lined himself up...

"What the hell? How did he anticpate that?" Will asked.

"Bogey! Nine o'clock high!" A pilot shouted as Rodan began a dive.

Racing by and beneath the upper layer of fighters, he soared down at a rapid clip and grabbed hold of two fighters with his talons before biting the ships into oblivion. As he lifted his head, he was a bit too close to the water for comfort, and the tips of his wings grazed the water's surface as he angled them back to begin another ascent after the Argo.

"Duster 223! Get out of there! He's on your tail! Get out of there!" Colonel Foster called.

Beside Rodan was another chopper which began unloading a stream of gattling bullets into the side of his head. But they may as well have been fleas with the lack of attention Rodan gave them as he chased down Duster 223 with a gaping maw. The pilot ejected... Only to be caught in Rodan's mouth as their readings went flat-line.

"Cobra's Raptor is off the team! ETA to Monster Zero, sixty seconds!" Doctor Stanton called.

"Raptor 37, bogey coming up on your six!" A pilot called.

Suddenly, Rodan began spinning in mid-air. His wings came around and slammed into each fighter jet caught within their enormous width. Explosion after explosion erupted in the air in a dazzling display of power, grace, and intellect as Rodan's flight path seemed to follow the gathered planes as they tried to escape.

"I'm losing control here. I'm losing control!" the last pilot called and screamed as her plane went down.

And at last, the last plane fell. Rodan's claws skimmed the surface of the ocean before he slammed his wings down and propelled himself skyward towards the now defenseless Argo.

"We lost the squadron! ETA to Monster Zero, thirty seconds!" Doctor Stanton shouted.

We continued flying as we started coming up on the storm as the sound of thunder crashing was heard. The Argo fired up its final wave of afterburners, reaching the top speed it was capable of reaching. The lightning then hits the Argo briefly, setting off an alarm.

"How much longer, Doctor Stanton?" I asked.

"Ten seconds!" Doctor Stanton shouted.

Outside, Rodan continued pursuing the defenseless Argo and prepared to use his claws to clip the whole ship until the radar beeps.

"Please make it in time. Please make it time!" I prayed.

And then, Rodan's head snapped towards the South away from the storm, sensing Monster Zero's presence. With a flap of his wings, he veered off course and headed in that direction.

The thunder clapped and all of us were frozen in horror. Monster Zero was now in front of us and opened the wings as the electricity followed.

"Oh, shit!" Will shouted.

"Oh, my God!" Bianca screamed.

"DIVE! DIVE!" Colonel Foster shouted.

The Argo began descending rapidly as Monster Zero spotted Rodan and began a dive towards him. And with Rodan's attention fixated on something else, Monster Zero easily managed to catch up to and surprise him as his claws dug into Rodan's side resulting in a high pitched shriek of agony from the Fire Demon. The alarm blared as the Argo nearly descended into the ocean until the pilots pulls up at the last moment.

"Sensei. What happened? Why'd Rodan stop following us?" Doctor Graham asked.

Doctor Serizawa shook his head.

The satellite image then appeared on the screen as Monster Zero and Rodan began fighting and attempting to kill one another.

"Jesus, they're killing each other!" Doctor Stanton called.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Raptor One to Argo! Do you read?" Officer Barnes's voice came in on the radio.

"Copy, Raptor One. What's your status?" Colonel Foster replied.

"We're screwed! That's what! And we got kids on board! We're gonna need immediate mid-air retrieval!" Officer Barnes relayed.

"Lock onto their position and prepare the hangar for emergency landing," Colonel Foster ordered.

"Hangar doors are unresponsive," Doctor Stanton replied.

"Manual override?" Colonel Foster asked.

"They're stuck!" Doctor Stanton retorted.

Mark groaned and got out of his seat, turning towards the back of the room.

"All right, which way to the hangar?" he asked.

"I can show you," Sam replied as he stood up from his seat.

"Anybody else?" Mark asked.

"I know the way. I... Come on!" Sam stuttered.

"Hope you got a big wrench!" Doctor Stanton called after them.

Outside, Raptor One continued flying to the Argo despite the engine problem. Back inside the Argo, Sam and Mark nearly lost their balance as the alarms blared and both men reach the hangar.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"Hydraulics systems are jammed! I'm trying to jump-start power, but it's not looking good!" Zellner, one of the technicians replied.

Outside, Monster Zero's left and right head clamped Rodan's wings as the central head fired the lightning beam, sending the fire demon falling into the ocean.

Back on the bridge, a beeping alert came over the comms.

"It's Admiral Stenz," Doctor Stanton said, obviously disheartened.

"What does he want now?" I asked.

Admiral Stenz's face appeared on the main screen.

"Admiral!" Doctor Serizawa said.

"Doctor Serizawa, Colonel Foster. I need you and your forces to immediately disengage and withdraw to a safe distance," Admiral Stenz ordered.

"Admiral. I don't understand," Colonel Foster replied.

"We've been developing a prototype for a new weapon. An Oxygen Destroyer. Designed to exterminate all life forms within a two mile radius. With any luck, it will kill these things and this nightmare will be finally over," he stated.

"Admiral. We must keep our faith in Gojira," Doctor Serizawa begged.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But you had your chance. The missile is already on its way. May God have mercy on us all," he said, cutting the feed.

"He's not lying. It's coming in hot," Colonel Foster said as the missile appeared on the radar.

"Argo, you gotta get those bay doors open, now! Have the crash and fire crews ready!" First Lieutenant Griffin shouted.

On board the Argo in the hangar, Mark spied a weakly attached osprey dangling above the bay doors. Looking down, he spied the button to release it, and pressed it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zellner shouted.

With a pull of the final release lever, the osprey fell through the bay doors, forcing them open. The falling osprey just barely missed the oncoming Raptor One chopper, which began its ascent and prepared for an emergency crash landing inside the hangar. Everyone inside, meanwhile, scrambled for the exits as the chopper raced forward.

"Look out!" Officer Barnes shouted as the detached osprey falls into the ocean.

"Hold on!" First Lieutenant Griffin yelled.

"Come on, Griff! Come on!" Officer Barnes shouted in encouagement.

Finally, the moment of truth. The chopper entered the hangar and crashed into the railing. The chopper spun and twisted around and around, its blades being smashed off by anything and everything in their way with enough durability to withstand and push back. But at last it came to a stop. And miraculously, nobody was seriously injured. A few people had been roughed up or scared shitless, but they were alive.

"That's what I'm talking about, Griff!" Barnes shouted in relief.

"Everybody okay?" he asked.

"Get over to the back of the hangar. We're all gonna head this way. This way. This way," Zellner ordered the people who had evacuated from Isla De Mara.

**And that will end the twenty-third chapter for now. So what do you guys think? In the next chapter, Godzilla returns to resume his fight against Monster Zero and something big is about to happen. You guys know what to do. Review, favourite, and follow.**


	25. Chapter 24 - The Queen of the Monsters

**A/N Hey, everyone. Welcome back to the twenty-fourth chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you guys for reviewing this story because that is what allows me to keep going with a story like this. And second, I started school yesterday after the two week holiday because it's my final year of college. In this chapter, Godzilla returns to fight Monster Zero for the second time and Mothra finally comes out of her cocoon and is about to reveal herself to the world. Also, this chapter switches up to Bianca's perspective. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I only own my OCs, nothing else.**

Chapter 24: Godzilla vs Monster Zero Round Two and The Queen Awakens

USS Argo, Miles Away From Isla De Mara, May 20th, 2019

After sucessfully retrieving Raptor One, the citizens got out of the osprey as technician officer Zellner gets them to evacuate to safety.

"Thanks for the lift!" Barnes said to Mark.

The happiness is cut short when Monster Zero's screech caught everyone's attention. They turned around and the three headed demon was flying towards them.

"Oh god," Mark whispered.

However, just as Monster Zero reached the Argo and was about to destroy it in its powerful jaws, a familiar roar was heard as Godzilla breached out of the water like a giant whale grabbing the right head's neck in his jaws and dragging Monster Zero down into the ocean.

Mark's face shifted from acceptance to shock as he was pulled back by one of the soldiers before he would have inevitably slid out of the Argo's open bay doors to his death. Now in safety, they all retreated to the bridge as the Argo flew away at top speed while continuing to track the oncoming Oxygen Destroyer.

Down in the waters below, Monster Zero's massive wings proved to be his greatest disadvantage. With such massive surface area they generated so much drag it was almost impossible to move them through the water at all. Godzilla, meanwhile, cut through the water like butter, circling Monster Zero and grappling with him while keeping him under like a crocodile does its hapless victims. As the Argo began to retreat in earnest, they looked back at the disturbance in the water to see Godzilla's spines cutting the surface and continuing to circle forward like a series of shark fins in a feeding frenzy.

"You made it. The military launched the Oxygen Destroyer and it's gonna kill both Godzilla and Monster Zero," I said.

"How long until it gets here?" Will asked.

"Not long. We have to get out of here immediately," Sonya responded.

"We're gettin' outta here. Military launched a weapon. It's gonna kill 'em both," Doctor Stanton said.

"Well, it's not the worst idea," Mark replied.

In the water, Godzilla continued circling and dragging Monster Zero down, down, down into the depths while pulling hard against the right-most head's neck now caught in his jaws.

"Oxygen Destroyer incoming, and we just cleared the blast zone," Doctor Stanton announced.

"How long till it hits?" Colonel Foster asked.

"Ten more seconds," Doctor Stanton replied.

"Whoever's idea was to launch an Oxygen Destroyer, is completely out of their minds," I said.

Godzilla's circling and tugging finally pushed the right-most head to its limit, and as Godzilla gripped the neck with his powerful claws and yanked hard to the left, the head snapped off in his jaws and instantly went limp with brown-red blood pouring profusely from the wounds as a light high in the sky began to grow brighter and brighter.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five... Four... Three... Two... One...," Doctor Stanton stated.

The missile pierced the water's surface, and a muffled explosion followed by a massive orb of green light erupted from the gloom and illuminated the sky as if it were the sun. For several long seconds, the sound was sapped from the world. And as the light faded, a massive mushroom cloud appeared over the blast zone in the water. This was all followed by a massive concussive shock wave which shook the Argo violently in the skies beyond.

I held onto a workstation to keep my balance and everybody else, including my roommate and my cousin did the same.

Down in the waters below, fish began floating belly up by the hundreds of thousands. And the ocean had gone still as stone.

"That's a lot of fishes in the ocean, I'll say that," said Will.

Serizawa and the others all shared in their shock at just how quiet the world had become.

But suddenly, from beneath the water, a large dark shape began to grow. Everyone leaned forward towards the feed, hearts racing, as the shape grew larger and larger. However...

Bursting free of the dead ocean was Monster Zero. Breaking the surface, his wings finally gained the lift needed to propel him up and out of the water and into the air he called home as his two remaining heads roared with a mixture of determination and pain from the battle.

"What the hell?" Will asked.

"How did Monster Zero survive that?" I asked.

"Jesus..." Mark whispered.

"Doctor Stanton, can you locate Gojira?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"Yeah. I got something," Doctor Stanton replied.

Godzilla's heart rate played through the speakers as the signals came through.

"His vitals are fading. Radiation levels plummeting," he said, his voice lower and less lively than before.

I looked up, my eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Will muttered.

The pulse of Godzilla's heart slowed with each successive beat, and the sounds the microphones picked up of his weakened growls also began to fade.

"Come on, big guy. Fight it!" Doctor urged quietly.

One final beat, and Godzilla's heart went still followed by the ring of the flat-line reading. Doctor Stanton took off his headphones, turning towards the others as he silently shook his head.

"He's gone," he stated.

As Doctor Stanton said this, I fought off the tears that were about to fall from my eyes and Will walked back to his workstation and sat down in silence. Godzilla was our only hope of stopping Monster Zero. I sat down beside Will and quietly sobbed on his shoulder.

Doctor Serizawa's head lowered and his stability faltered as he nearly toppled over in disbelief. Doctor Graham put a hand on his back to stabilize him, helping him to a chair as he leaned back and removed his glasses. Doctor Chen moved closer to him as well, putting her hands on one of his to offer whatever comfort she could as he fought to regain his breath.

Mark stared at the flat-line reading, but as he did so he didn't feel the satisfaction he'd thought he would for these last five years. Instead, it was more a feeling of... Defeat.

"Looks like you got your wish, Mark," Doctor Serizawa finally said, still struggling to breathe properly.

"Sensei, let's go. You need to get some rest," Doctor Graham stated as she took one arm and Doctor Chen took the other to help walk him to his quarters.

Mark looked back to the monitor with Godzilla's flat-line vitals, and he felt his stomach drop as a wave of confusion and nausea overtook him.

All around him, everyone's faces had darkened. The light of the world outside had dimmed as the sun began to set. And the world itself seemed to cry as a rainstorm began gathering in the skies all around the Argo, pelting its windows and forward view pane with droplets of water.

Monster Zero, meanwhile, landed on the Isla de Mara volcano, now gushing lava down its slopes. As it did so, the center head looked at the right stump and noticed a thin, plastic-like covering with something happening beneath it. Something wriggling. Growing. Like a tongue flipping and lashing out in all directions. Biting the cover and tearing it away, the sickening sight of Monster Zero's right-most head regrowing by the second filled the Argo's monitor feeds. Several on the vessel covered their mouths or looked away, until at last the head regrew completely and joined the other two in a roar of unified triumph to the heavens above.

As the call reverberated throughout the world, the Titans, all previously slumbering or in suspended animation, began to awaken together. At Outpost 55 in Sedona, Arizona, the legs of an arachnid-like Titan erupted from the ground in an oil field. At Outpost 67, in Munich, Germany, what was once thought to be a mountain burst to life shaking off hundreds of tons of rubble as a massive white eye snapped open. At Outpost 75 in the Sudan, the facility was shaken by an unseen creature in the smokey haze.

In the bunker, a few thousand miles away, Emma and Jonah looked on as Monster Zero continued roaring with Rodan appearing in the skies high above and circling like a hawk waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I thought we were going to release them gradually. One at a time," Jonah said, looking at Emma out of the corner of his eye.

Emma, in response, shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm not the one doing this," she whispered back.

Jonah looked at the monitors again as Rodan, surprisingly, landed beneath Monster Zero and seemed to bow in submission.

"Long live the King," Jonah proclaimed, walking to his quarters with his men following him as Emma stared in wonder and horror.

Emma belatedly turned around and made eye contact with Maddie, who was the only one that hasn't left the room.

"You're a monster," Maddie stated as tears started to form on her eyes.

Maddie walked away, leaving Emma in a state of shock by her daughter's words.

Mothra Cocoon Site, Yunnan Rainforest, China

"Castle Bravo, this is Containment Team Mosura, do you read? Over?" Martin, one of the communication officers asked.

"Castle Bravo, this is containment team," he repeated.

"Anything?" Came a voice in the camp.

The voice belonged to Doctor Houston Brooks, now an elderly man.

"Doctor Brooks. We've lost contact with the Argo, Castle Bravo, and all other containment sites. Angkor Wat, Skull Island, Stone Mountain. All the Titans. They're escaping," Officer Martin told him.

Doctor Brooks walked around and looked at the screens intently.

"Wait, wait, wait. It's... It's him," he said, pointing to Monster Zero.

"He's the one doing this. They're responding to his call," Doctor Brooks continued as he looked at the screen of Monster Zero unleashing his high pitched roar.

Suddenly, thunder crashed in the skies and the earth trembled beneath their feet.

"Oh, God! Where's Doctor Ling?" Doctor Brooks asked.

"She's outside," Officer Martin replied.

Coming out of the tent, Doctor Brooks scanned for Doctor Ling and spotted her at the edge of the containment barrier staring intently at the waterfall.

"Doctor Ling! We've lost contact with MONARCH!... Doctor Ling?" he called.

She would not move.

The cocoon, just barely visible behind the waterfall, began uttering a clicking sound as a soft blue light began pulsing within. Doctor Brooks looked up, cleaning off his glasses, and the rest of the MONARCH staff all gathered around the platform watching the waterfall. And then, amidst the clicking and the pulsing light, a single long, sharp tendril emerged and stretched forward out of the waterfall accompanied by a soft screech.

Electricity began going haywire as lights and devices started to short out.

However, rather than panic, all the MONARCH staff began to... relax. They couldn't put their finger on why. They should be panicking right now. Running for cover. Mothra was about to hatch from her cocoon. A Titan was about to emerge from the waterfall and potentially attack their base! And yet... They couldn't help but all remain calm and stare at the waterfall.

Everyone at the China containment facility could hear it. Soft, tribal music accompanied by soothing vocals of a beautiful melody resonating within their bodies and putting their minds and souls alike at peace.

A blue eye flashed from behind the water, and the form of a large insect began to emerge from the top of the cocoon behind the falls and crawl down towards the base. Her shadow, backlit by the light pulsing within the cocoon which still held the majority of her emerging wings, crawled lower and lower towards them as the music swelled. Doctor Ling removed her hood, a perfect twin to her sister Ilene on the Argo, looked up in wonder as a tear of joy ran down her smiling face.

She was the first in her family for potentially dozens of generations to actually see the beautiful form of Mothra in all of her majestic glory. And as Mothra spread her wings beneath the falls, illuminating them from base to tip, she released a shriek and spread her front arms announcing her arrival to the world.

**And that's the end of the twenty-fourth chapter for now. So what do you guys think? Mothra finally comes out of her cocoon at last and she is about to reveal herself to the rest of the world. In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya learn the history and why Monster Zero is one of the dangerous Titans to exist. You guys know what to do. Review, favourite, and follow.**


	26. Chapter 25 - The One Who is Many

**A/N Hey, guys. I'm back with the twentieth-fifth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to apologize to you guys because I've been busy with school and I haven't had the time to update any of my stories. And second, shoutout to guest reviewer, Stryker, who had revealed the surprising fact about King of the Monsters. I didn't really know about it, but I would honestly like to know why the director, Michael Dougherty scrapped the idea before releasing the film. In this chapter, the origins of Monster Zero is revealed and what his true intentions are. So, sit back and let's get to it. And this chapter will switch up to Will's perspective.**

**I only own my OCs. All of the other characters and Godzilla belong to Toho Co. Ltd and Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 25: Returning to Castle Bravo and Learning The Origins of Monster Zero

USS Argo, Coast of Bermuda, May 21st, 2019

Mark was seated at a computer wracking his brain and trying to figure out the Orca's main frequency which Emma had used to awaken Rodan and Monster Zero.

"Any luck?" Doctor Chen asked from her computer just behind him.

"No. Whatever Emma used to create the Orca signal, I've never heard it before," Mark replied.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

She replied with something spoken in Mandarin.

"How's that?" Mark asked, hoping to understand what Doctor Chen had said.

"Myth is our compass. It's something my mom used to say. She believed our stories about monsters and dragons could help us find the Titans and restore our connection to nature," she translated.

"Wait, your mother? You're second generation MONARCH?" he asked.

"Third," she said with a smile. "It runs in the family," Doctor Chen said, showing pictures of past generations, even those before MONARCH had formed, with each group having twin girls side by side.

"That's incredible. I don't suppose your family has any tips on slaying dragons, do they?" He asked.

"Slaying dragons is a western concept. In the East, they are sacred. Divine creatures who brought wisdom, strength... Even redemption," she said, still smiling and looking up at him over her shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile a little in return.

Just then, the three of us, joined by our colleagues, head to the bridge.

"This Oxygen Destroyer. Why wasn't Monster Zero affected by it?" Colonel Foster asked.

"I mean I'm no scientist, but I bet it has somethin' to do with his friggin' head growin' back!" Officer Barnes stated, using his hand and his head mimicking the head growing back as an example.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. It violates everything we know about the natural order," Doctor Stanton said, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Agreed. Nothing on this planet has ever had such powerful regenerative properties. Not even Godzilla," Doctor Graham added.

"Unless he's not part of our natural order," Doctor Chen corrected as she turned to us.

"What do you mean?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"I was able to piece this together," Doctor Chen replied as she turned back to her computer and pulled up a picture of Godzilla fighting Monster Zero to the monitor.

"Well, he looks vaguely familiar," Sam added.

All of us walked closer to the monitor, shocked by what we were seeing.

"I'll be damned. So it is true. Godzilla and Monster Zero would fight for years," I said.

"I can't believe what we're seeing. We need to know what he is," Sonya added.

"We have Doctor Chen explaining to us about the history," Bianca replied.

"It tells of a great dragon who fell from the stars. A Hydra whose storms swallowed both men and gods alike," Doctor Chen explained.

"You mean an alien?" Mark asked, finally understanding what Doctor Chen is explaining.

"Yes, and he's not part of our natural order. And he's not meant to be here," Doctor Chen replied.

"A false king," Doctor Serizawa declared.

"The invasive species. That could explain how he's creating these massive storms and the effect he's having on the other Titans. It's almost like he's reshaping the planet to his own liking," Doctor Stanton muttered.

"So, basically, if we don't kill this thing, this could be the end of the world," I said.

That's when I ended up earning a punch on the shoulder by my best friend.

"Be more optimistic, would you?" she asked.

"Sorry. I'm just saying that since Doctor Russell woke up this three headed thing, the world is gonna go in mass panic," I replied.

"Guys. Can we please focus on finding out what they called this thing?" Sonya asked.

"Sorry," Bianca and I replied at the same time.

"These legends, what did they call him?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"Ghidorah. The one who is many," Doctor Chen replied.

"I can't believe it," Doctor Graham said in horror.

The three of us had been thinking the exact same thing that Doctor Graham had just said.

"Gi-what?" Mark asked, confused by the name Doctor Chen had just said.

"Doctor Chen said Ghidorah," I replied.

"Wow, somebody has been paying attention," Bianca added.

"Doctor Serizawa, Doctor Graham. We're approaching Castle Bravo. But there's something you should see," First Lieutenant Griffin informed.

Doctor Serizawa and Doctor Graham walked to the window as we followed. What we didn't expect is there were military ships surrounding Castle Bravo.

"We weren't expecting a welcoming party," Bianca said.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting these guys," Mark pointed out.

Inside Castle Bravo's meeting room, Admiral Stenz began his debrief.

"Moscow, London, Washington D.C. All under attack. On every continent the Titans are triggering earthquakes, wildfires, tsunamis, and other disasters we don't even have names for yet. As before, we've been trying to lure them away with nuclear materials. But, they aren't taking the bait this time. Their behavior has become random... Erratic. And with our forces now spread desperately thin and these things roaming the globe unimpeded, we are running out of options... And time," he explained.

"King Ghidorah is getting all of the Titans to do his bidding for him," I pointed out.

"We need to kill this thing. Otherwise, like Will said, will be the end of the world," Sonya added.

As Admiral Stenz spoke, Doctor Chen looked at Mark and walked up close to whisper to him.

"Excuse me? Do you have something to add?" Admiral Stenz asked the pair.

"Yes. We believe you're wrong," Doctor Chen replied.

"Their behavior is not random, or erratic," she added.

"If I may, sir. As amazing as this sounds, they're all moving like a pack. Hunting, as it were. And all packs, from wolves to killer whales. They all respond directly to an Alpha. And this Ghidorah is the new alpha and, and all the other creatures are just doing his bidding. They're-They're an extension of him. We stop him... we stop them all," Mark added.

"Is there another creature that might stand a chance against him?" Colonel Foster asked.

"No. Ghidorah and Godzilla's rivalry was ancient and unique," Doctor Serizawa replied.

"Right, so we killed our best shot at beating this thing?" Staff Sergeant Martinez asked.

"We just happen to be the selfish ones who ended up killing our only hope of stopping King Ghidorah who also destroyed the MUTOs five years ago," I spoke.

The three of us walked away, hoping that we didn't have to hear any more of the Titans not taking nuclear materials as bait. King Ghidorah already knew we were planning to use nuclear materials to wipe out the Titans that's causing havoc around the world.

**And that will be the end of the twentieth-fifth chapter for now. So, what do you guys think so far? Again, I apologize for not updating for so long because of school. In the next chapter, the queen herself arrives and helps humanity to find Godzilla and restore balance to the natural order. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews section.**


	27. Chapter 26 - The Queen's Arrival

**A/N Hey, everyone. Welcome back to the twentieth-sixth chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for being able to stick around with me on this story. And second, the second arc will wrap up soon in a few more chapters until the third and final arc begins. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya meet Mothra for the first time and they learn that Godzilla is alive. But tracking and reviving Godzilla may not be an easy task. This chapter will be in Sonya's perspective. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 26: The Queen's Arrival and Mission to Find Godzilla

Monarch Outpost 54, Bermuda, May 21st, 2019

I was in my quarters, trying to get some sleep despite having a rough past couple of days since Godzilla was presumed dead by the Oxygen Destroyer. I was looking at a picture of my days as a young girl with my cousin. My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the sound of the soothing music filling in my ears. I quickly got up, grabbed my jacket, and ran to the control room and everyone was looking at a beautiful sight.

"Beautiful," Doctor Serizawa said quietly.

"Mothra. Queen of the Monsters," Doctor Chen added.

"Whoa. That's one of the most amazing beautiful sights that I have ever seen," Will stated.

All of us continued watching the beautiful sight on the monitors until Mark came in.

"Are you recording this, Stanton?" he asked.

"I record everything, man. Everything," Doctor Stanton replied.

"It's like a song," Doctor Chen stated.

"But there's one thing that can understand this," Doctor Stanton stated.

"Godzilla," Doctor Serizawa exclaimed.

Doctor Stanton went to his computer monitor and typed in the keyboard.

"Yeah, I got it. Pickin' up the reply. Bringing it up," Doctor Stanton said.

Godzilla lets out a painful and agonizing roar and we felt the sound reverbating.

"He's still alive," Doctor Chen whispered.

Doctor Serizawa walks over to Doctor Stanton's workstation, hoping to know where Godzilla might be.

"So, her and... Godzilla, they, like... they got a thing goin' on? That's kinda messed up, right?" Officer Barnes asked.

"Symbiotic relationships between two different species aren't all that uncommon," Sam replied.

"Can you track him?" Doctor Serizawa asked Doctor Stanton.

"No. Signal's too weak. But maybe she can," Doctor Stanton replied looking back at the monitor and gesturing to Mothra.

"How many nukes do you have?" Mark asked.

"Why?" Doctor Serizawa questioned.

"We can help him," Mark replied.

"This Category 6 hurricane over D.C. is where King Ghidorah is nesting. Working with all four branches of the military, this will be a joint operation. To lure it away from the mainland so that we can continue evacuations. Long enough for our submersible team to complete its mission," Colonel Foster explained.

"What about Boston?" I asked.

"The military has begun evacuating the whole city and they're using Fenway Park as an evacuation area," Bianca replied.

"So this plan is what you call a long shot, right?" Doctor Stanton asked as a submarine was lowered on the ocean floor.

"What do those nerds think they're gonna do down there with a bunch of nukes?" First Lieutenant Griffin asked, confused by the idea of using nukes.

"You didn't hear 'em, Griffin? They want to bring Godzilla back from the dead," Officer Barnes replied.

Once the submarine had touched the ocean, the three of us decided to go with the doctors so we could find and bring back Godzilla from the dead.

"You'll be out of range while you're down there, but a squadron will stay behind to keep an eye out for you," Colonel Foster informed.

"Appreciate it," Mark replied.

"All right Bowman. Let's take her down," Commander Crane ordered.

"Dive the ship. Make depth 150," Bowman relayed to the crew.

"Good luck," Sam said through the monitor's audio, as he elected to remain in Castle Bravo with the others.

"Thanks Sam... We'll need it," Mark replied.

The sub began its descent into the depths as the shining form of Mothra faded from view as darkness engulfed all and we were on our way.

Doctor Chen, to keep herself occupied, was scouring her family's private files once again searching for anything she could about Ghidorah, Rodan, Mothra, and Godzilla. Even the smallest hint would help.

Doctor Serizawa, meanwhile, looked at his pocket watch.

"What time is it?" Mark asked, hoping to cut the tension.

"... Time to get a new watch," Doctor Serizawa replied.

Mark smirked.

"Andrew's favorite joke," he said quietly.

Doctor Serizawa chuckled quietly.

"You never took that watch out of your pocket without him asking that question," Mark said.

Doctor Serizawa nodded.

"You know... If you told me five years ago that I'd be trying to save the creature which took my son, and that it'd be the only way to save the family I have left..." Mark mused.

Serizawa looked away, and then leaned over the table next to Mark.

I could feel my heart breaking inside, hearing the name of Mark's late son, who died five years ago during Godzilla's fight against the MUTOs in San Francisco.

"Sometimes the only way to heal our wounds is to make peace with the demons who created them," Doctor Serizawa replied.

Mark's smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"... I guess you're right," he agreed.

Doctor Serizawa turned around, sitting on the edge of the table.

"You know, Mark. There are some things in this world beyond our understanding. We must be able to accept and learn from them. Because in these moments of crisis are also moments of faith. And they work together to create moments in time where we either come together, or fall apart. Nature, unlike humanity, always has a way of balancing itself. And the only question is..." He trailed off, putting his glasses back on after taking them off to clean them.

"... What part will we play?" he finished.

"Did you just make that up?" Mark asked.

"No. I read it in a fortune cookie once," Doctor Serizawa joked, earning a laugh from Mark.

"A really long fortune cookie," he continued, starting to laugh himself along with Mark and some of the crew around them who'd been listening in. I smiled for a bit, knowing that Mark has finally forgive Godzilla.

Suddenly, the sub began to tremble and shake violently causing the electronics to jitter.

"Status of the ship!" Commander Crane demanded.

"Some sort of vortex, Captain!" Bowman replied. "It's dragging us! 1,600 feet until impact!"

The sub was indeed being pulled into an underwater maelstrom and sucked down further into the depths of the ocean. As it was tossed this way and that, spinning round and round the crew all took to their seats as their bodies felt the G Forces of the sub being tossed around like a rag doll. Several crew members lost their dinner, and Mark felt like his stomach was being pushed up against his rib cage as he held tight to his own seat's safety belt. Doctor Chen, seated and strapped in next to him, grabbed his hand as they both struggled to remain conscious against the increasing G Forces. I quickly sat down in my seat and strapped on my safety belt.

"800 feet!" Bowman called, his voice unsteady from his own struggle for consciousness.

"Emergency Blow!... 200 feet! 100 feet! 25!" Bowman called.

"Brace for impa-" Commander Crane began as a massive thundering **THUD** shook the vessel.

Somewhere in Boston, Maddie sneaks her way around the bunker, she breaks into a supply room and takes emergency drinking water as well as some binoulars, and secretly unplugged and took the ORCA off the table once Jonah's men had left. She crawls through the air vents and stops briefly, where she sees her mother sitting alone in the cafeteria. Maddie continues crawling through the air vents and finds the gate where she makes her exit and she begins making a long walk to Fenway Park.

In Washington DC, the capital was hit hard with flooding as the military battleships advances through the flooding waters while the sqaudron of fighter jets soars in the skies.

"Argo, this is USS Brody en route to evacuation perimeter. Weapons hot. Ready to engage Titans on your command," a soldier informed over the radio.

The Argo begins flying towards the massive tornado as a squadron of fighter jets flies right past the Argo.

"Jesus. It's like the whole sky's alive," Sam muttered.

"That's because it is," Colonel Foster replied grimly.

Sam and Colonel then see King Ghidorah hiding behind the massive tornado as the three headed demon continues creating havoc.

"Here we go," Colonel Foster said.

**And that will be the end of the twentieth-sixth chapter for now. What do you guys think so far? Was it cheesy? In the next chapter, Will, Bianca, Sonya and their colleagues discovers a place where they had never seen before as they continue to find Godzilla. **


	28. Chapter 27 - Discovering Underwater City

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the twenty-seventh chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. This is the continuation of the second arc. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for continuing to support this story. And second, I never thought that this second arc would be a lot longer than the first arc. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, Sonya, and their colleagues come across a place they had never seen before as they continue their task to find Godzilla and revive him. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 27: Discovering Underwater City and Evacuating Boston

Unknown location, Somewhere Deep in the Ocean, May 21st, 2019

Deep beneath the waves, the sub sat on the edge of a sheer under water precipice. The force of the vortex no longer threw the vessel around, but the subtle, almost gentle caress of the remnants of that vortex's influence could still be felt brushing past the sub's hull.

"Status report!" Commander Crane called.

"Can't fix our position, sir! The GPS is down! But inertial says we're... 600 miles from departure," Bowman replied.

"That can't be," a crewman replied.

I was clutching my head from the extreme ride we had just endured.

"Doctor Graham, are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm okay," Doctor Graham replied.

"You guys okay?" I asked my friends.

"We're good," Sonya replied.

"I knew it man! The vortex was a tunnel into the Hollow Earth!" Doctor Stanton exclaimed excitedly, his mild buzz from earlier having since worn off.

"It's a subterranean tunnel system that wraps around the entire planet and connects various areas of it like a bit highway! But it doesn't matter! I knew I was right! I told you Chen!" he called to Doctor Chen.

"Shut up, Rick!" She demanded, holding her stomach as she was still quite motion sick.

I started to feel really irritated by the remarks Doctor Stanton was making to Doctor Chen.

"One second emergency blow forward," Commander Crane ordered.

The sub's exterior lights flickered to life, and the sub was pushed forward by the blow and gently eased off the edge of the precipice.

"Doctor?" Commander Crane asked.

"Launch probes," Doctor Serizawa replied.

A few moments later, the probes were launched from the sub. Small, drone-like underwater scouts controlled via Doctor Stanton's station and those nearest him. And as they took off, their feeds came back remarkably crystal clear despite where they were.

Below the probes was uneven terrain, scarred and barren as if life had once lived here but since been wiped out. Despite being under water, it looked bone dry. Subaquatic stalagmites rising from the ground occasionally emerged from the gloom forcing the probes to go around. Small coral reefs, miniature caves and crevices everywhere. It was truly a new and unexplored world for modern science.

We looked through the monitors as the probes scanned the area. I really hoped that the probes can help us find Godzilla.

"Range, 1,000 meters. Camera good," Doctor Stanton muttered to himself as he controlled his probe.

The probe feed continued to show more of the same until at last the head and face of a statue burst into view, nearly resulting in a crash. The sudden appearance caused Ilene to stand up and lean away from the monitor, gently bumping into Mark who stood partly behind her. She smiled nervously and gave a head bow of apology while he smirked and pat her shoulder.

"Oh my God," I muttered, feeling startled by the sudden appearance of the statue.

"Jesus," Doctor Stanton said quietly.

"Pan right," Mark whispered.

As the probe backed away from the statue and panned right, an entire underwater city seemed to emerge before them. Small buildings, dwellings, and other enormous statues bordering the squared-off entrance to this new world flanked the sub as it slowly crawled forward through the water.

All around were massive pillars and walls almost as if there was a giant castle or temple built around them. And at this point it wasn't hard to imagine that this was indeed the case. But what told them it wasn't quite accurate was the fact that the cave ceiling above them was cleared of these structures... They were still "outside" whatever primary structures may lay ahead.

Statues to the left and right as they continued seemed to line their way forward, almost as if they were being guided. The statues put the sub to shame in terms of size, gazing down at it almost as if they were themselves Titans. Had they been alive and able to move, the sub would be moving full speed the other direction.

But ahead lay their path, and there was no turning back now. I was shocked by what we were seeing so far. This place was definitely kept off the books.

As the probes moved forward there seemed to be natural subterranean and sub aquatic light sources now illuminating the immense passage they were in. Bridges linking the two sides of the chamber, with arches large enough for the sub to pass through, lay ahead. The sheer scale and magnitude of the buildings was enough to give the entire crew pause.

"Looks Egyptian. Or Roman," Mark said quietly.

"No. This is somethin' different. This is... This is way older," Doctor Stanton corrected.

As the sub continued onward, one very important thing happened as the probe pulled up an image that we had never seen before.

"Oh my," Doctor Stanton muttered.

An image carved into the walls beside the sub appeared an image of none other than Godzilla. Beneath him, in pyramid-like formation, were humans bowing and worshipping him as their deity. This image confirmed many of the theories MONARCH had come to adopt regarding the relationship between the earliest human civilizations and the Titans. But more than that, it also seemed to confirm a long-time theory about humanity's singular origins. That all peoples once began life in one place before spreading throughout the world to establish the cultures and ethnic identities they held today.

The presence of various runes and hieroglyphs of styles reminiscent of Egypt, Rome, Greece, Japan, and more all seeming to appear at once in the carved writings on the walls.

"All the legends. The stories. They're true. They were really the first Gods," Doctor Chen whispered.

"If only the Earth and stones could speak, the stories they could tell us," Doctor Stanton informed quietly.

"Doctor Stanton, any sign of Godzilla?" Doctor Serizawa asked, hoping to get everybody back on track of their task.

"Yeah. The probe is picking up a radioactive blob just past that ridge," Doctor Stanton replied as he pointed the red blob on the screen.

"Set a course," Doctor Serizawa ordered.

Back at Fenway Park in Boston, the military continued evacuating the city's population as Maddie sneaked her way around to the commentator's booth and she sets down her backpack and took the wires and the ORCA out as the news continues to broadcast about the ongoing attacks.

"Massive storms and other disasters triggered by the Titans have forced millions to flee major cities. And with D.C. hit hard by a Category 6 hurricane that has left the capital completely flooded, this is the single greatest disaster in human history. The grim search continues as people around the world sift through the debris of leveled homes in the hope of finding missing loved ones. And though this sight is heartbreaking, it is unfortunately nothing unique. Cities around the globe have fallen under a wave of what many are calling "The Rise of the Titans," the news reporter stated.

**And that will end the twenty-seventh chapter for now. So, what do you guys think? In the next chapter, Serizawa makes a decision to sacrifice himself to revive Godzilla and the final battle will begin in Boston in the next few chapters.**


	29. Chapter 28 - Godzilla's Rebirth

**A/N Hey, everyone. Welcome back to the twenty-eighth chapter of the Godzilla Meet the Civilians fanfic. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for continuing to support because that allows me to keep going with a story like this. In this chapter, the trio and their colleagues finally find Godzilla, but they have a big time problem. This chapter will switch up to Bianca's perspective. So sit back, and enjoy the chapter.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 28: Serizawa's Sacrifice and The Rebirth of Godzilla

Underwater Cave, May 21st, 2019

Continuing forward, the submarine floated above what appeared to be an underwater river of lava. It almost looked like a river of flames, pulsing and flashing beneath them and guiding their path forward towards the projected location detected by the probe. And then, ahead of the sub, lay a massive ovular opening with an orange glow emanating from deep within.

"I think we should stop," Doctor Stanton said.

"Why?" Doctor Serizawa asked.

"Because I still wanna have kids one day. Preferably without flippers," Doctor Stanton replied, pointing to the screen where the warning sign appeared, alerting us about the radiation in the vicinity.

"That's a good idea," I agreed as I looked at the warning sign.

"All stop. Hover the ship," Commander Crane ordered.

The sub halted its advance, and the probes continued forward without it. However, as they entered the ovular opening, they suddenly began to spark and malfunction.

"Whoa! I got 02. C02. Methane... But it looks like there's some sort of air pocket in there," Doctor Stanton exclaimed.

One of the last remaining probes managed to surface and used its hover rotors to rise out of the water. The feed of the cavern was dark and ominous. Lava flows pouring from the ceiling down into the chamber were the only light it had to help reveal the secrets of the world beyond to the sub and her crew.

And then, as it panned right, it beheld a pyramid structure and...

"Whoa," Will muttered.

"I've never seen that place before," I said.

"My God," Mark stated.

"-Zilla," Doctor Stanton finished.

And then, the feed cut.

"And goodnight, Gracie," Doctor Stanton sighed.

"Pull up the last frame," Doctor Serizawa ordered.

"Yup," Doctor Stanton replied as he pulled up an image on the screen.

The final frame was shown, and from Godzilla's spines could be seen a soft glow against the light behind him.

"There. The source of the radiation," Doctor Serizawa stated as he pointed to the glow.

"He's feeding. Regenerating," Doctor Chen pointed out.

"This is his home," Doctor Serizawa said quietly to himself as he looked through his notes.

"This is how he survived for so long. Adapting... Evolving... It's incredible," Mark whispered.

"So, the big guy's got this covered right? He just needs a little nap?" Doctor Stanton asked.

"No. This process could take years," Doctor Chen countered.

"We have to proceed as planned," Doctor Serizawa stated.

"Hang on. We're going to launch a nuclear torpedo to revive a giant monster. This is-... This isn't just like jump-starting a car," Doctor Stanton said.

"We have another complication. Our weapon systems were damaged during the crash. We can't launch," Commander Crane informed.

"Can it be repaired?" Mark asked.

"I'm afraid not," Commander Crane replied grimly.

"Okay. What if we go inside, set a timer, and blow up the warhead manually?" Doctor Chen asked.

"No way. If the heat doesn't fry you, the radiation will," Doctor Stanton replied.

The room was engulfed in silence.

"I'll go," Doctor Serizawa whispered.

All of us draw our attention to him, shocked by what he had just said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mark asked.

"There has to be another way," Doctor Chen countered.

"There's no time for debate. I'll go," Doctor Serizawa stated.

Back in DC, the military continued using all of their firepower against King Ghidorah and Rodan as the military starts suffering losses. On Raptor One, Officer Barnes uses a machine gun and fired at the fire demon as he lets out a fierce yell.

"Argo! We are red on ammo and low on fuel! We can't take much more of this!" First Lieutenant Griffin yelled on the radio.

"Copy, copy! Just hold them off as long as you can!" Colonel Foster ordered.

"Colonel, take a look at this. All the Titans have stopped," Sam stated as he looked over the screen of the ongoing attacks around the world.

"What the hell has gotten into them now?" Colonel Foster asked.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the ORCA was being broadcasted at Fenway Park in Boston as the reverbating sound echoed through the speakers.

"It does appear as if the attacks have ceased for the time being. With the creatures going from destructive to docile within minutes. Now, no one is sure how or why, but this seems to be happening simultaneously around the world," the reporter stated as video feeds appeared of the Titans halting their sudden attacks.

Maddie watches this from the commentators' booth, feeling satisfied that she was able to complete her mother's mission.

Back in the submarine, Doctor Serizawa was in his protective suit as the small torpedo was loaded into the case.

"First contact, you're gonna start losing your long-range vision. When you surface, motor skills are gonna start to fade, but I put a heliox mixture in the tank which... should help you stay stable a little longer. It was an honor," Doctor Stanton informed as he held out his hand and Doctor Serizawa shook it gently.

"Thank you," Doctor Serizawa said.

Doctor Serizawa pulled Doctor Chen into an embrace as tears began to form in her eyes. He then hands his notes to Doctor Graham.

"My notes," Doctor Serizawa stated.

"Ae you sure about this, Sensei?" Doctor Graham asked, feeling unsure about his decision.

"He died for us. Fought for us. He's not only proof that coexistence is possible. He is... the key to it. Take care of them, Vivienne," Doctor Serizawa replied, with a small smile.

Doctor Serizawa then approached the three of us next.

"Goodbye Doctor Serizawa," I said, with a crack in my voice.

"Take good care of your friends Doctor Carter," he said.

"I will. Give my regards to my parents if you see them," Will stated.

Doctor Serizawa boarded his small transport as he looked at us for the last time. He smiles for a bit, assuring us that his sacrifice will not be in vain. He presses a button as the light was turned on and we all watched as the mini-sub submerged in the ocean. And just like that, Doctor Serizawa is gone. For good. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and Will wrapped his arm around me as I cried.

"Come on. Let's head back to the command room," he suggested.

Once the mini sub was lowered, the submarine turned around as the small transport had started heading to its destination.

All of us started walking back to the command room.

"Bowman. Take us out. Fast," Commander Crane ordered.

"Aye Captain," Bowman obeyed.

All of us watched the small shape on the radar, indicating Doctor Serizawa's mini-sub.

"He's clear," Commander Crane informed as the shape disappeared from the radar.

Back with Serizawa, his small transport's lights started flickering as it started reaching to the surface as the screen displayed the warning. Once the mini sub had surfaced, Serizawa climbs out and starts walking towards the staircase, shielding himself from the intense heat of the falling lava. After reaching the top, Serizawa sets down the case and took the nuke out and sets it down. He then presses the one minute button before pressing the start button as the clock starts ticking. Serizawa then looks at his father's watch for the last time. He looks up as the smoke cleared, Godzilla laying down with his eyes closed, making a slow recovery from the radiation. Serizawa then starts walking towards Godzilla as the king slowly opens his eyes. Serizawa removes his mask and he placed his hand on Godzilla's scaly skin.

"Goodbye...old friend," Serizawa whispered quietly as he let out a smile.

As the timer reached its limit, there was a light as the nuke detonated, and everything starts evaporating around Godzilla before Serizawa himself is evaporated. Outside, the sound of the explosion shook the submarine, as everyone on board felt the explosion rumbling. The submarine was pushed to the surface as they braced for the impact and the shaking has stopped.

"You guys all right?" Will asked.

"Yeah. We're good," I replied.

"Bowman. Sent a distress signal to the Argo," Commander Crane ordered.

Commander Crane opened the hatch as all of us climbed the ladder and the rain was coming down really hard.

"See anything?" Doctor Chen asked.

"I don't see any signs of Godzilla," Will replied.

Mark looked through his binoculars until we saw a familiar blue light glowing. And then, Godzilla rose up from the ocean's surface. His eyes then glew blue and he looked up as he fired a strong atomic breath at the clouds, announcing to the world of his return. All of us covered our eyes at the blue light. Once the display was over, Godzilla looked down and glared at us for attempting to kill him as he snarled.

"Nobody move!" Mark shouted.

None of us made a movement as Godzilla leaned closer and studied us. Godzilla turned around and he dove into the ocean.

We heard something in the distance and I turned around. It was the Argo. They were here to extract us. I instantly knew that the Argo has some critical information. Whatever it was, it's not good.

**And that's the end of the twentieth-eighth chapter for now. So what did you guys think? I sincerely apologize for not updating because first, my school has moved to online classes because of the virus outbreak. Second, I've been checking in with my loved ones. If you guys have time, please make sure you check in with your friends and your family for their well being. And the lockdown and social distancing was issued. And I'll do my best to update because the virus isn't gonna stop me. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow.**


	30. Chapter 29 - The Final Showdown Begins

**A/N Hey, guys. Welcome back to the twenty-ninth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you guys for sticking around with me because that is what allows me to keep going with stories like this. And second, I hope you guys are staying safe and washing your hands during this madness going on around the world. In this chapter, Will, Bianca, and Sonya rejoin their colleagues in the Argo and they discuss their next move. So sit back, and let's get to it. And this chapter will switch up to Sonya's perspective.**

**I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 29: Heading to Boston and the Final Showdown

After being extracted, we hurried to the bridge and we see Sam along the way.

"Let's make him proud and not screw this up," Doctor Graham stated as she handed Sam the notes that Doctor Serizawa had left.

"How did he, uh?" Sam asked.

"By saving us," Doctor Chen replied.

"Sam, what've we got going on?" Mark asked.

"We think Emma activated the ORCA somwhere near Boston. That's why Ghidorah and Godzilla are both headed that way now. But we haven't been able to pinpoint the exact location without the missing piece of the ORCA signal," Sam replied.

"What about the other Titans?" I asked.

"They're following the sound of the ORCA signal and they're heading to Boston like Godzilla and Ghidorah," Will replied.

"I've got the missing piece," Mark stated as he played the high-pitched pulsating sound on the screen.

"It's Godzilla, right? I know we already tried," Sam asked.

"It's not Godzilla. It's us," Mark replied.

"What do you mean us?" Colonel Foster asked.

"Emma combined the bioacoustics of Godzilla with a human. That's how she made the signal for the ORCA. The creatures just think it's another apex predator," Mark replied.

"That makes sense. I mean, we are a bunch of horny murderous carnivores," Doctor Stanton retorted.

"Yeah, that's real poetic. Now what?" Colonel Foster asked.

"We track it, we find it, and we get my daughter back," Mark replied.

"What about Moe, Larry, and Curly over here?" Doctor Stanton asked, referring to King Ghidorah.

"Godzilla will bring balance," Doctor Chen replied.

"Oh, I get it. A little Serizawa let-'em-fight action. I used to love it when he said that," Doctor Stanton stated.

"No. This time we join the fight," Mark corrected.

"Mark's right. I guess we're heading to Boston," I muttered.

"All right. Let's head to Boston," said Will.

Everyone went to their seats and the three of us strapped on our seatbelts as the Argo starts flying towards Boston.

In Boston, Maddie was standing on the rooftop of Fenway Park, looking through her binoculars as the sound of the ORCA signal vibrates through the speakers. She removes the binoculars and turned her attention to the flags. All of a sudden, the wind started changing directions and Maddie lets out a deep breath. Until, a mist of cloud starts approaching, and Maddie quickly ran back into the booth and shuts the door behind her. Not long after, the sound of the rain plattered on the glass window, and King Ghidorah lands on the baseball field with a loud thud, and Maddie falls on the ground. Outside, the left head roared. As the sound of the ORCA signal rang through the speakers, all of the three heads destroys the speakers. Maddie, hiding under the table, unplugs the cords as the feedback whines. She gets out from her hiding place and grabs the ORCA from the table. She turns around and realized King Ghidorah can now see her through the window.

"Oh shit!" Maddie cursed.

The three heads then fires the lightning beam and Maddie started running as her life depended on it. King Ghidorah starts obliterating the entire baseball stadium as Maddie evacuates from the shelter and falls on her knees. King Ghidorah glares down at her and she throws the ORCA a little far away from her. The three heads got ready to fire the lightning beam attack and Maddie screamed, not in fear, but in defiance. Out of nowhere, a blue light attacks King Ghidorah, knocking him back. Maddie turned around and heard a familiar roar.

The individual responsible for firing the atomic breath is Godzilla, whose eyes glew blue with deadly intent. He then roars at the sky, announcing to the world of his return as a squadron of fighter jets flew past Godzilla, including the battleships following beside him, having made a decision to support Godzilla in his fight against King Ghidorah. The Argo soars in the skies as a squadron of figher jets escorts the command ship.

"Okay, we've zeroed in on the last ping from the ORCA. Fenway Park, dead ahead. We'll lay cover fire to keep Ghidorah distracted," Sam informed.

"Copy that," Officer Barnes stated.

"Colonel, all squadrons are locked on target," one of the communication officers informed.

"For Serizawa," Doctor Chen declared.

The Argo then fired missiles, knocking the three headed demon back. Godzilla roared, and charged. King Ghidorah snarled and both monsters collided as the final battle commenced between them.

"Is it me or has he been working out?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me? Serizawa's got that lizard juiced!" Doctor Stanton replied.

"Damn right," Colonel Foster agreed.

Just then, the alarm starts blaring.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Oh, boy. Godzilla's radiation levels are going through the roof. We got about twelve minutes before he goes thermonuclear," Doctor Stanton informed.

"What do you mean?" Colonel Foster asked.

"I'm saying in about 12 minutes, it's gonna be a bad day to be a Red Sox fan," Doctor Stanton replied grimly.

"Wait, that's bad, right?" I asked.

"Very bad. Mark and the others have a few minutes to find Madison before Godzilla explodes like an atom bomb," Bianca replied.

"Okay, guys. You need to find the ORCA, find Madison, and get the hell out of there. Whatever Serizawa did to Godilla worked a little too well. 'Cause he's about to explode like an atom bomb," Sam informed.

"Roger that. Prepare for landing," Officer Barnes informed.

The Osprey prepares for its descend as Mark, Will, Staff Sergeant Martinez, Officer Barnes, and the other troops braced for what is about to happen. After the Osprey lands, the rear doors open, and the first two soldiers who stepped out are disintregrated by the lightning.

"Holy shit!" Will cursed.

"Go, go, go! Spread out!" Officer Barnes shouted.

"Flank left! On me!" Staff Sergeant Martinez yelled.

"Move fast! We don't have much time!" Will shouted over the sound of the fighting.

"Madison!" Mark shouted.

"I got something! Over here! Come check this out!" Staff Sergeant Martinez called.

Mark runs over to where Martinez is, but he's nearly knocked off his feet by the lightning that caused a small explosion.

"Are you all right?" Will asked as he helped Mark back to his feet.

"I found the ORCA, sir, it looks pretty banged up! No sign of your daughter," Staff Sergeant Martinez informed.

Godzilla continued fighting King Ghidorah, but the three headed demon clamps his sides.

"She's not here! We gotta get out of here!" Staff Sergeant Martinez shouted.

"Let's go!" First Lieutenant Griffin shouted.

But it was too late as King Ghidorah's foot crushed the Osprey as it exploded, knocking everyone back. The three headed demon slams Godzilla on the ground, but he fights back by firing his atomic breath, knocking back the three headed demon.

"Watch out!" Will shouted as the three headed demon's two bladed tails are about to slam him and the others down.

Knowing that they're about to face their demise, a blue light appears in the clouds, and Will knows what is about to happen.

**And I will end the chapter there for now. So, what do you guys think? I apologize for taking so long to update because I've been busy updating my Spider-Man fanfic You Can Come to Me and I needed time to recharge my brain. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews, favourite, and follow. And stay safe, check in with your loved ones, and always wash your hands.**


	31. Chapter 30 - The Four Way Fight

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the thirtieth chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to apologize for not updating because my laptop is out of storage and I have to do it by hand. And second, I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. And there's only one more chapter left until the second arc wraps up before the third and final arc starts. In this chapter, the final fight continues in Boston and this will determine on who will become the dominant of all the Titans. This chapter will switch up to Will's perspective. So sit back, and let's get to it.**

**I only own my characters. The others belong to Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures.**

Chapter 30: Godzilla vs King Ghidorah Round Two

Boston, Massachusetts, May 23rd, 2019

I looked up at glowing blue colour in the sky and I started to realize what was happening. The goddess herself, Mothra, appeared from the sky, swooped down and lets out a high pitched shriek as she webbed the three headed demon to the side of the office building.

"What the hell is happening?" Mark asked.

"The queen of the monsters is here," I replied.

We looked up as Godzilla pushed King Ghidorah as the office building comes crashing down to the ground. Mothra turns around and attempts to make another attack, but Rodan swoops down from the sky and attacks the queen as she lets out a squeal.

"Screw that fire demon," I spoke.

While we were watching the four Titans attempting to kill each other, we turned around as we heard a sound of a vehicle approaching. What we didn't know is that we were expecting someone to drive the military vehicle.

"Get in!" Dr. Russell called.

"Dr. Russell?" I asked.

We turned around as Rodan strikes a military gunship down.

"Incoming!" Officer Barnes shouted as the aircraft crashed on the ground.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

"Get in!" Dr. Russell repeated.

"Come on, let's go!" I yelled.

"Griffin, you all right?" Officer Barnes asked.

First Lieutenant Griffin doesn't reply because her leg was hit by the falling debris.

"Martinez, let's get her up," Officer Barnes ordered.

Officer Barnes and Staff Sergeant Martinez lifted and carried Lieutenant Griffin to the humvee and we all climbed in at the same time. Dr. Russell steps on the pedal as we drove away from the destroyed Fenway Park. Dr. Russell swerves around the road as another military aircraft had crashed into another building.

"Where's Madison?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, I should she was there!" Dr. Russell replied, referring to the Fenway Park.

"Well, she's not there!" Mark retorted.

"Heads up!" I called as I watched another aircraft crashed on the road.

Dr. Russell quickly swerved to the side of the road to avoid the collision.

"Take it easy! Get that side," Officer Barnes said to Staff Sergeant Martinez.

"Okay, okay!" Staff Sergeant Martinez replied.

I looked up at sky where Mothra and Rodan continued fighting each other as the queen's wings hits the military gunship, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Look out!" Mark shouted as Dr. Russell moved the vehicle out of the way.

"I hope you're as good at finding her as you are losing her," Mark said to his wife.

"I didn't lose her. She ran away," said Dr. Russell.

"Well, gee, I wonder why!" Mark retorted.

"I can't blame that kid. If I had these two for parents, I'd run away from home too," said Officer Barnes.

This statement makes Dr. Russell step on the brakes as the humvee jerked forward to its halt.

"What did you just say?" Dr. Russell asked as she and Mark turned.

"If I had you two for parents, I'd run away from home too," Officer Barnes replied.

"Home," Mark and Dr. Russell said in unison.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"It's just a few minutes from here," mark replied.

"We better get going. There's a high chance we could find Maddie," I said.

Back with Godzilla, the god continues fighting King Ghidorah as the two rivals fight it out. The three headed demon then devours an electricity tower and fires off a strong electrical power that wipes out the military aircraft that are supporting Godzilla. The Argo is also affected by the effects of the power.

"Godzilla's radiation's reaching critical mass. Six minutes until he blows!" Dr. Stanton informed.

"Order all remaining aircraft to retreat!" Colonel Foster ordered.

"What's Will and the others doing down there?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know! Whatever they're doing down there, they better get out of there fast!" Sonya replied.

Godzilla struggles to stand as the military aircrafts supporting him starts falling down from the sky. Mothra was then sent crashing to side of the building by Rodan as the goddess and the fire bird continue fighting it out. Rodan pins Mothra to the side of the building and the Queen fends off the fire demon with her arms. He attempts to bite the goddess, but she outsmarts him as she jabs him on the shoulder with her stinger and kicks him off to the ground below. Back with Will and the others, the humvee pulled over to the side of the road as they immediately got out of the humvee, only to find the home is now in ruins.

"Maddie!" Mark called.

"Madison!" Officer Barnes shouted.

"Maddie!" Dr. Russell cried.

"Madison! Say something!" I shouted.

Mark frantically searches for his only daughter until he sees a hand.

"Emma!" Mark called to his wife.

"Martinez! Dr. Carter!" Officer Barnes called for us.

We quickly ran over and we placed our hands on the debris.

"Got it! On three!" said Officer Barnes.

"One! Two! Three!" I shouted as we lift the heavy debris.

As soon as we had lifted the debris, Maddie was passed out.

"Come on, let's get her up!" I ordered as I helped Mark and Dr. Russell gently lift Maddie and placed her on the ground.

"Oh my baby," Dr. Russell cried.

"Come on, Maddie. Give us a sign here," I said.

"Is she breathing?" Dr. Russell asked Mark.

Mark and Dr. Russell green worked together to help their only remaining daughter. Maddie then wakes up as she coughed. Mark and Dr. Russell embraced Maddie as the family were reunited. We then drew our attention to Godzilla and King Ghidorah as the three headed demon used their legs and grabbed the beast before lifting him to the sky.

"Damn that Ghidorah," I snarled.

We all watched as King Ghidorah dropped Godzilla as the alpha predator crashed to the ground as the blue radiation bursted.

"I really want to kill that three headed demon," I said.

King Ghidorah lands on the ground before his fallen foe. Godzilla struggles to stand as Mothra climbs up and the Queen lets out a chitter. We watched as something really unexpected happened. Mothra's wings then starts glowing before she leapt up and charged towards the three headed demon. King Ghidorah fired the lightning beam to the Queen as she was vaporized.

"What the hell's happening?" Officer Barnes asked.

"Mothra sacrificed herself to transfer her remaining energy to Godzilla," I replied.

"Roger that. Osprey's coming in two minutes," Staff Sergeant Martinez informed.

"We gotta work fast," said Mark.

"To do what?" Dr. Russell asked.

Mark brought out the ORCA and sets it down on the debris.

"You sure about this?" Dr. Russell asked.

"It's the only way. We fix it, get on the Osprey, and draw that thing away from Godzilla. Buy him time to get back on his feet," Mark replied.

"You better work fast. Because King Ghidorah is going to suck the life perseverance out of Godzilla," I said.

Mark uses one of the tools as the ORCA powers up.

"Mark, you've seen what that thing can do," said Dr. Russell.

"I know. It'll be tight, but we have to take that chance," said Mark.

I looked over as King Ghidorah continued to drain the life perseverance out of Godzilla. This was not looking too good for the big guy.

"Are you good to go?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Dr. Russell replied.

"One, two, three," said Maddie as she pressed the button.

The ORCA was then successfully rebooted as the system comes back online.

"That's it!" Mark said in relief.

**And I'm gonna end the chapter there for now. So what do you guys think? One more chapter will be the finale to King of the Monsters right before Godzilla vs Kong. You guys know what to do. Drop those reviews and let me know what your thoughts are. Stay safe, look out for each other, wash and sanitize your hands, and check in with your loved ones.**


	32. Chapter 31 - The Power Beyond This World

**A/N Hey, everyone. Welcome back to the thirty-first chapter of the Godzilla fanfic. First of all, I want to thank you guys for being patient. I know I say thank you a lot, but I really do mean it. Second, I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe. And third, this chapter is the finale to King of the Monsters before wrapping things up with Godzilla vs Kong. Also, this chapter will switch up to Bianca's perspective. So, sit back, and let's get to the finale.**

**I only own my characters.**

Chapter 31: Finale - The Power Beyond This World

Boston, Massachusetts, May 23rd, 2019

After boarding the Osprey, we made our way to the ruined city of Boston. I really hoped that Will and the others are still alive. After touching down, the rear doors were opened and our colleagues looked like they had the worst day of their lives.

"Get on board, let's go!" I shouted.

Officer Barnes and Staff Sergeant Martinez were carrying Lieutenant Griffin, who is injured from the fight. They then lay her down as Dr. Stanton checked the injuries.

"What happened?" Sonya asked.

"The debris pierced the leg. We need to get it out before we do the rest," Will replied.

Outside, I could hear Maddie calling for her mom as Dr. Chen stepped outside to help Mark and Maddie board the Osprey. Then, I saw King Ghidorah approaching us.

"Hey, we got incoming! We have to go now!" Will shouted.

"We gotta lift off, now!" Colonel Foster declared.

"Wait, Dr. Russell hasn't got on board yet!" I reminded.

Dr. Russell hesitated to get on board and join us, but then she made one last second decision.

"Dr. Russell!" I called.

"I love you," she said to Maddie.

"Mom!" Maddie cried as she tried to run forward.

"Maddie! Maddie, no!" Will shouted as he helped Mark pulled Maddie back.

Emma quickly runs back to her vehicle and set the ORCA down on the passenger seat beside her before stepping on the pedal. King Ghidorah then starts chasing as Emma looked at the mirror, now being able to see the three headed demon following her as a result of the ORCA's signal being broadcasted.

"No!" Maddie cried as she starts to sob.

Emma continues driving down the road as King Ghidorah fired the lightning attack to throw her off the road. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. The three headed demon then launched the lightning attack, effectively taking out the vehicle as it landed upside down.

"Mom!" Maddie cried.

"Dr. Russell..." I whispered.

Emma crawls out of the humvee and lied down on the pavement, unable to move as the ORCA is now rendered useless. King Ghidorah landed on the ground and snarled as Emma looked at the three headed demon one last time.

"Long live... the king," Emma declared.

King Ghidorah sniffed as if something was approaching. We then watched as the office buildings had started melting as Godzilla made his way past while everything else around him were starting to melt down. Godzilla roared as a pure of red energy were surging right through him. The three headed demon turned around and snarled, not intimidated. Godzilla then starts charging up before releaing a pulse of energy that incinerates King Ghidorah's wings. The three headed demon screamed as all three heads attempts to fire the lightning attack, but this proves to be no effect and Godzilla continues charging up more energy and released a wave of power that soon ends up incinerating the left and right heads. Godzilla roared as he stomps on King Ghidorah's body as a wave of electricity starts cracking. The power was so strong and we had to use our hands to shield our eyes.

"Whoa! That's a lot of energy!" Will shouted.

Then, the power of electricity cracking had finally stopped. We removed our hands from our eyes and Boston was now in ruins.

"Has anybody got eyes on Godzilla and King Ghidorah?" Dr. Graham asked.

"I can't see anything. There's too much debris everywhere," Sonya replied.

Then, the ground started rumbling as the debris was lifted as King Ghidroah's remaining head roared.

"How is that thing even alive?" I asked.

"Wait. Something is happening. Look over there," said Will as he pointed to another debris had lifted.

Godzilla was slamming the head as he charged and fired his atomic breath, taking out the three headed demon for good this time.

"Jesus. Good thing he's on our side," Doctor Stanton muttered.

"For now," Doctor Chen said quietly, feeling unsure.

"Look," said Maddie.

We looked down at the city's ruins and saw what Maddie had meant. The other Titans were converging on Godzilla's position. Rodan, who is still alive after being jabbed by Mothra, landed in front of Godzilla. Godzilla snarled, daring Rodan to fight him. But instead, the fire demon bowed as the other Titans followed, finally acknowledging Godzilla as their new Alpha. Godzilla looked up at the sky and roared, declaring that he's now the ruler of Titans.

Two months later...

It's been two months since the devastating fight in Boston. The news TV stations around the world had been receiving and broadcasting news that the Titans had returned to their original places and Godzilla had returned to the ocean to remain dormant. I returned to New York with Will and Sonya and Mark and Maddie had found a new home here in New York while Doctor Chen returned home in China to be with her family. And Doctor Graham had decided to continue working for Monarch but has since returned to her home in London. As I was reading a book, I looked up at the TV.

"Good afternoon, New York. Two months after a devastating attack on the cities around the world, Boston remains on cleanup and protestors had been demanding that Monarch be held accountable for the events that took place and the government is debating on exterminating the Titans and shut down Monarch. In other news, the Titans had returned to their original homes and the submarines continue their search for Godzilla, who hasn't been seen in two months. The world is demanding that Godzilla is to be found and killed," a news reporter stated.

I shook my head. Why does the world insist on killing the Titans? Godzilla had saved us for the first time in five years since he had defeated the MUTOs. Will was right, humanity can be so ungrateful. Ever since returning home in New York, I had been dodging reporters who questioned me about the events that took place in Boston. I ignored all of the questions, as I swore on never telling the public what happened two months ago. Until, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and I'm not going to like it.

** End of ARC 2 **

**And that is the end of the second arc. So what did you guys think? Is the ending a little bit cheesy? I am still planning to write the third and final arc, but I still have to wait for the release date due to the pandemic. Also, do you guys think I should write Kong Skull Island and throw in my own characters? I need to watch the movie so I could get the details on what happens and how things set up for King of the Monsters and Godzilla vs Kong. So let me know what you think on the reviews section. Stay safe, and continue doing your part on washing and santizing your hands as well as stay two metres apart.**


	33. Chapter 32 - Two Years Later

**A/N Hey, everyone. I'm back with the thirty-second chapter of the Godzilla fanfic and this chapter is the beginning of the third and final arc. First of all, I want to thank some of you guys for your amazing support for the past year because that is allows me to keep going with a story like this. And second, I know the movie isn't out in theatres yet because of the pandemic. But this is a preview of the third and final arc. Hopefully, I will have my characters play a much better central role. And this chapter will switch up to Sonya's perspective. So sit back, and let's get right to it.**

**I only own my characters.**

**ARC 3: Godzilla vs Kong**

Chapter 32: Two Years Later

New York City, May 13th, 2021

It's been two years since the massive and devastating battle in Boston, with King Ghidorah now declared dead, most of the cities around the world that were attacked, has fully recovered and rebuilt, but Boston remains on cleanup. Will and Bianca both graduated from New York University, Doctor Graham decided to resign from Monarch, still trying to move on since Doctor Serizawa's sacrifice to revive Godzilla, but I knew things would never be the same, especially now that I continue working for Monarch. The protests continued, demanding that Godzilla and the other Titans to be killed and Monarch be held accountable for the devastating attacks on the cities around the world. Mark and Maddie went to Hawaii to get away from everything after Doctor Emma Russell's passing and sacrifice to let Godzilla put an end to King Ghidorah's reign of terror. I looked through the research documents based on the discovery of a giant ape named Kong and how he wasn't the only one to exist. Then I come across one of the documents that I've never seen.

"Mothra Egg Discovered: Possible Rebirth of Mothra?" I read out loud.

I read the document and realized there was a possibility that Mothra could be reborn. I picked up the phone and decided to call Will, and I hoped that he would have the answer to it. After a few rings, the call went to voicemail.

"You've reached Doctor William Carter. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," he said.

"Will, it's Sonya. I found a document that's important. Call me back when you get this," I said.

I quickly hung up and placed the documents back in the briefcase except the one with the discovery of the Mothra egg. As I was putting back the documents, I came across another one of the documents and a picture showed a cave painting of Godzilla fighting against Kong.

I was broken out of my thoughts when my phone rang and I looked at the person's name and Will was calling.

"Will, I came across something important," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"An egg was discovered and it's possible that Mothra could be reborn," I replied.

"Did you just say that Mothra could be reborn?" he asked.

"It's possible. And I also came across another document that explains Godzilla fighting against Kong," I replied.

"Oh, my God. All right. I'm on my way back to the apartment," said Will.

"Call Bianca. She needs to know about it too," I said.

"We'll see you soon," he said as he hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, the door was opened and Will and Bianca came in.

"What do we got?" asked Bianca as she took off her jacket.

"I found some documents about Mothra's possible rebirth and Godzilla fighting Kong," I replied as I showed them the two documents.

Will sat down a on chair before putting on his late father's glasses and took one of the documents to read it.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"I found it on your late father's briefcase. There are a lot of secrets that our parents are hiding from us," I replied.

"Well, my parents never told me about their field work," said Will.

"That's not all. Kong is the only one since his kind was wiped out by monsters called the Skullcrawlers," I said.

"I need to read more about this Skullcrawlers," he said as he got up from his chair and went to his bedroom.

"Have you contacted Doctor Chen?" asked Bianca.

"I tried but there's no answer," I replied.

"She must've known about Mothra's possible rebirth. We'll ask her when we see her," she said.

Five minutes later, Will came out of his bedroom and I realized he must've read the information about the Skullcrawlers.

"I found some information about the Skullcrawlers. They're like giant but deadly spider like creatures that existed years ago on Skull Island, the place that Kong lives in. The Skullcrawlers were also responsible for the extinction of Kong's kind," he explained.

"What else do you know about the Skullcrawlers?" I asked.

"Kong's been hunting them down for years and he's also been making sure that they remain extinct for years," he replied.

"Is there anything else about Godzilla and Kong's showdown?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, I found something. They're like god vs king. But nobody knows what is a king to a god," Will replied.

"Guys, it's already been two years since Godzilla ended King Ghidorah's reign of terror across the world. And now we're gonna see the showdown between Godzilla and Kong," I said.

"I don't know who we're gonna side with now. I mean, we've ben siding with Godzilla since he fought against the MUTOs seven years ago in San Francisco and King Ghidorah two years ago in Boston," Will reminded.

"Have you guys tried contacting Mark and Maddie?" I asked.

"There's no answer from them. But I'm gonna guess that they're still dealing with Doctor Russell's selfless sacrifice to let Godzilla put an end to King Ghidorah's reign of terror," Bianca replied.

"Let's give them some time. They'll move on eventually," said Will.

"What should we do in the mean time?" asked Bianca.

"For now, we should stay away from the public and avoid the news reporters for the time being until this whole thing settles down. But there isn't much for us to do," I replied.

**And that will be the end of the thirty-second chapter for now. So what do you guys think so far? This is like an extended sneak preview of the third and final arc. But it's a work in progress. Let me know what you guys thought on the reviews section. I also updated my Spider-Man fanfic since yesterday. I also can't believe it's already been a year since I published this story starting with the first arc. And I might have to do some editing. Stay safe and take care of yourselves and your loved ones.**


End file.
